


Revelations At Sea

by MaresThird



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Some Action, Some Humor, Some angst, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 68,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaresThird/pseuds/MaresThird
Summary: Alex Morgan is an organized, professional marine geologist and leader of expeditions. When she discovers a sunken ship off the coast of Galveston, she researches the possibilities. Unfortunately, by her own fault, she's unable to use one of the ships in her Father's fleet, forcing her to work with a new crew. Alex is determined to lead this expedition, find the ship and raise whatever artifacts they can. She's determined not to let bad weather and the threat of piracy wreck their chances at a major discovery of an elusive ship.When she begins to develop feelings for one of the crew members, will she be able to complete her task and fall in love?





	1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is another idea that was rattling around my brain. Not too angsty, not too dark and not too violent. Kind of a slowish burn between the characters with some humor in there for the hell of it. Little smut as well. 
> 
> Thought I'd switch things up and try to write something a little lighter for a change. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Oh, chapters vary in length, so don't get too pissed. I'll be posting updates regularly.

_August_

“Okay, Alex,” Terry calls out from the deck where he’s hunched over a computer monitor, squinting at the screen, “that’s the whole plate, we’re done,” 

Alex strides across the deck on the ship, coming up next to him and peering at the screen, placing a hand on the table to stabilize herself on the slightly rocking ship, “Excellent,” she says happily, “this is great,” she comments, looking up at the vast water surrounding them, “I’ll let Stan know we’re done and we can turn back,” 

Terry straightens up, looking at the horizon, “We should make port before midnight,” he nods, grinning at her, “it’s been nice working with you again,” he says, “you staying onboard for the return to Cali?” 

Alex shakes her head, “I’m staying here to study the data and present it to the Marine Archeology Program, let them see the results and give them my opinion on possible preservation efforts.” 

“Cool,” he smiles, “well, as always, it’s been a pleasure,” 

“Same here, Ter,” Alex grins at him as she keeps her balance on the rocking deck, “always good working with you.” 

“It’s too rough right now to bring the sonar up,” he frowns, “as soon as we get to calmer seas, I’ll get it up.” 

Alex nods, “Let me know,” she says, “I’ll come back out and give you a hand.” 

He gives her a thumbs up and walks over to the rail, enjoying the spray of water from the bow of the ship on this hot day. 

Alex makes her way to the wheelhouse, informing the captain know they can reverse course and head for the docks. Alex takes the stairs to the galley, pulling a bottle of water out from the fridge and taking a drink. She’s glad they’re heading back, she doesn’t like rough seas. She’s been on the ocean since she’s a little girl, so it’s not as if she’s not used to it. 

The power of the waves make her feel small and not in control. 

She knows they’ll make it back after midnight, she had guessed it would take about eight or nine hours to travel the hundred miles they are from shore to get back to the docks of Galveston. When she was in the wheelhouse, she had noticed the ship was moving at ten knots, so now she figures it’s going to be almost ten hours or so until the get back to land.  
Once Terry gets the sonar unit up, she’ll help him secure the unit and then begin to analyze the data. It’s two in the afternoon now, they’ve been on the water for a week, going up and down the coastline of Galveston and then turning out to sea to study the sea floor to observe the natural reefs and see if there are any changes to the plates on the sea floor. She’s been here before for this study, five years ago when she served as a junior analyst. Now she’s the head of it all, being the project manager and lead geological oceanographer.  
Her love of the water led her to this profession. Having a father who was a deep sea oceanographer certainly helped as well. As a young girl, being on the ships had lit the fire of interest and over the years it grew into a passion. Alex studied hard, obtaining multiple degrees in oceanography and geology. 

She had worked her way up honestly, deferring to her senior crew members, asking questions and following orders. She didn’t want anything handed to her, she wanted to earn it. High school summers were spent serving as a laborer on her Dad’s vessels, doing everything from cooking meals to cleaning equipment. As her studies progressed, her responsibilities changed, being offered opportunities to do some analytic research, some relic identification and even a little preservation on centuries old items lifted from the ocean floor. 

Over the years, Alex earned her stripes in the field and has now become a respected figure in the world of finding lost ships. Her dad’s business, Depth Finders, is a family affair. Her Mom works as the office manager, doing HR and overseeing day to day operations. Her older sister Jen is the head of the marketing department. Her oldest sister Jeri is a lawyer and she assists with the contracts between investors and museums and state agencies. Alex was the only one who shared the same passion for the ocean with her Father. 

A week later, Alex is holed up in her hotel room, sitting at the desk, pouring over the information she’s collected on her trip. She’s completed the coastline study, that was easy to plug in the new numbers and create a spreadsheet showing the changes. She’s already created her presentation on erosion control ideas for the committee. She’s nearly finished analyzing the plate study. It was a good idea to come to Galveston and knock out this mission, she joined the crew while they were in port, the ship was on it’s return from an expedition off the Venezuelan coast. The timing had been perfect for her to have the crew hang out for an easy sonar study before the headed back to the home port in California. 

Once she notices it’s nearly one in the morning, Alex saves her files and shuts down her computer. Tomorrow she’ll tackle the final third of the sonar readings and then begin that comparison. She leaves the desk, only after organizing it to her liking, and heads to the bathroom to begin her nightly bedtime ritual. 

The next day, Alex spends time reviewing her presentation and when dressing for it. She meets with the two ecological groups and the city to discuss her findings and explain what they mean and offers suggestions on how to stop it from increasing. The meeting goes well, Alex enjoys working with the people, they are always respectful and polite, asking her intelligent questions and wanting her feedback on their current plans. They take her out for a late lunch afterwards and Alex feels pretty good about the while thing. 

After one more night of a room service dinner, Alex makes her way back to her desk, intent on reviewing the remaining footage the sonar caught on the return trip. She figures that she should wrap it up before she returns home, the idea of that sonar just reading the ocean floor without knowing if anything of interest has been recorded is making her twitch.  
Alex has some music quietly coming out of her speaker, giving her a little background noise as her eyes scan the ocean floor. After two hours of studying it diligently, Alex suddenly leans forward, pressing her mouse to pause the screen. She allows it to click forward a few inches. Her mouth drops open. 

She rewinds the footage and lets it play back a full speed. Then she does it again. Her mouth drops open again. 

“That’s a ship,” she says softly, under a spell of her discovery. She plays the footage at half speed, nodding as the outline of what she swears is the stern of a ship appears on her screen. The she sees what she feels is the front half of the ship, complete with the curve of the bow. She runs a hand through her long blondish hair, then makes screen shots and saves them to her computer. 

She pushes her chair back, standing abruptly, “I found a ship.” She says, her voice full of wonder and excitement. She grins widely and does a little dance behind her desk, shimmying a little, “I found a ship! I found a ship!” She chants, a rush of exhilaration running through her. 

Then she stops, leaning her hands on the desk and looking at her screen, “Now,” she says, nodding her head, “now I need to know who are you…” 

XXXX


	2. The Research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex completes her research and feels she knows which ship she will be hunting. Her meeting with her Father doesn't go exactly how she wants- he doesn't have a ship for her. But he does have a solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than my normal ones. They'll get longer as the story goes, I promise. 
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments- I appreciate it!

.

_December_

Alex Morgan sets her pen down on the desk, making sure it’s perfectly perpendicular to the edge of the surface. She rubs her eyes, tired from pouring over her papers making notes so she can prove her suspicions. She rises from her chair, taking the stack of papers in her hands, eying them suspiciously, needing to doublecheck that they remain in numerical order. She quickly runs through them, confirming they are in sequential order, setting them back down on the right corner of her desk, shuffling them so they lie flat and without loose ends sticking out. 

She makes sure to save her document open on her laptop, properly saving it to the correct file, closing it out and them moving her indicator to shut down her computer. She glances at the images of the sonar scans that are pinned to the corkboard in front of her, smiling slightly. She lifts her water bottle from the desk, wiping the ring of condensation off the desk, and then walks away from her desk as she drinks from the half-filled bottle, done for the night. 

She pads through her quiet room, shutting off the lights in the small living room, a feeling of satisfaction filling her with a slight pang of anxiety, knowing she’ll have to face her father tomorrow and present her theory to him. She knows she has the facts that will check off the boxes necessary to give her the green light for this. She just hopes there will be no curve balls thrown at her in the process. She doesn’t respond well to unexpected changes, but she’s getting much better at handling it. 

She sits on the couch in the dark, running herself through her nightly mental exercises, calming herself of the anxiety that is building up, releasing it from her mind and feeling as her body responds as she relaxes. Alex lives with her parents, feeling that she travelled so much, it would a silly idea to get her own place. She moved into their mother-in-law suite on the other side of the house about a year after graduating college. It gave her some freedom to hang out when she wanted to be alone, yet still be around her parents. They got along great and they both were wonderful to her when she was dealing her anxiety when it would unexpectantly come creeping up. Twenty minutes later, feeling much more relaxed and confident, she turns her attention to her nightly routine, leaving the couch and heading to her bedroom and looking forward to getting to sleep. 

XXXX

_The Next Day_

“Dad, remember when I was in Galveston last year doing that coastal study for the Marine Archeology Program?” 

Michael Morgan leans back in his desk chair, smiling at his youngest daughter, “Of course,” Alex had spent a month in Galveston studying the erosion to the shoreline of the bay from a two year old oil spill.

“We had an extra day, so I used the ship to study one of the plate lines and when we were finished, we turned the ship around and were coming back. The sonar was still in the water and this came up.” She hands him over five pages of images. 

Mike leans forward to look them over. He glances through them at first, then picks up the magnifying glass on his desk, looking over them carefully. “What do you think it is?” 

“The El Espiritu,” she replies with conviction. His eyebrows raise, looking at her and then looking back at the page in his hand. 

“How did you arrive at that conclusion?” he asks. 

Alex straightens in her chair, “From the research I’ve done on my own, I believe there’s a very good probability it is the ship.” 

Mike nods, thoughtfully, “Do you have something prepared to show me besides this?” he asks, knowing full well his daughter certainly has a full presentation prepared that would rival the ones he has created when he’s seeking millions of dollars funding for his expeditions. 

Alex nods once, stands, turns and approaches the laptop that’s on a utility cart. She slides in her thumb drive, taking a moment to let the computer prepare her slides and then grabs the remote. She clicks on the projector. While it warms up, she walks across the office to click off the lights and takes her seat again, feeling more comfortable in it. When the program is ready to run, she clicks on her first slide. It’s an old ink print of a ship, one she found when she accessed one of Spain’s maritime libraries, excited to discover its existence. 

“The El Espiritu sailed from Spain in January of 1784 under the order of England’s King Charles the Fourth who was ruling at the time.” Alex begins, “Spain had surrendered to them during the Thirty Year War. At the time, England was concerned of an uprising from Mexico and wanted additional defense against the Native Americans and emerging American colonists. The El Espiritu was loaded with weapons and gold, the manifest stating there was over 1,000 pounds of gold and 500 pounds of silver. Over 500 rifles and 1000 swords were packed on the ship, plus other basic necessities.” Alex changes the slide. 

“According to the port journal I discovered in cooperation with the city of Marin, the El Espiritu departed from the port of Marin on January 14th in calm seas. It travelled due west, crossing the Atlantic in rough seas and landing in Nova Scotia to resupply. At the time, it was written that King Charles the Fourth did not want the rather new American colonies to be aware of the trip. He presumed that the new government would consider the ship to be a possible threat to their newly acquired freedom.” 

“Documents from the Nova Scotia Historical Society state the ship was in port for six days. They traded and purchased supplies, departing on March 11 heading due south. It’s documented that on March 28th the El Spiritu came to port in Nassua in the English controlled Bahamas. They resupplied and delivered goods such as tea and textiles. The ship was port for two days, leaving on March 31st at dawn in calm seas.” 

“A two masted ship like the El Spiritu was sighted by the Galveston Lighthouse on April 7th, coming into their horizon near dusk. On April 8th it was gone.” 

Mike nods thoughtfully, “And I’m sure you have all of your sources for this research?” 

Alex arches an eyebrow at him, “Of course.” 

Mike represses a smile, leaning forward in his chair. He tents his fingers together, fingertips touching, his mouth scrunched up as he considers his next question. “And what would you think are the qualifying markers of this ship?” 

“It’s recorded as being a two masted brigantine measuring one hundred and fifty feet long.” Alex replies. 

Mike frowns at her, “That’s common, sweetie,” he nearly scoffs, slightly disappointed in her. 

Alex’s lip curls into a smirk, “It’s copper hulled,” she offers casually, knowing that would intrigue him. 

“Yeah?” his eyebrows are raised. 

Alex nods, “With a copper and gold-plated figurehead,” 

Mike lets out a low whistle, “Now that’s interesting,” he says, nodding his head, “what are you thinking of doing about it?” 

“Well, finding it,” Alex rolls her eyes, “it could be worth millions,” 

Mike lets out a soft laugh, “Galveston is pretty specific about their waters,” he says, “but you’d make some money from it. I’m assuming you’ve already put feelers out?”

“I have,” Alex confirms.

“And?” he prods. 

“I have the financing,” she replies, “I have the permits completed and awaiting approval, I want to film it, Nat Geo and History channel are interested in a doc. I just need a ship and a crew.” 

“And when did you want to do this?” he asks, feeling that she had gotten ahead of herself. It happens with her, once Alex gets involved in something, she rarely stops until she has completed it. She also gets tunnel vision and misses details, like requesting a ship. 

“This summer of course,” Alex frowns as if it’s the silliest question he would put to her. 

“Sweetheart, our fleet is booked until next summer,” Mike replies gently, “if I had known your research was this intensive and you wanted to do this, I would have left a ship open,” he frowns at her, “You’re just springing on this me and I don’t have the crew or ship for you,” 

Alex’s face falls, she really wants to do this, she’s invested so much work, everything is nearly set. To have it slip through her fingers like that, it’s devastating.

The silence in the room is unbearable for a minute as Alex processes how stupid she was to let this detail slip past her. She’s filled with remorse and anger at herself for not communicating to her Dad. She just assumed a ship would be available to her. She shakes her head, frustrated with herself. 

“But you said Galveston,” Mike says kindly and nods, leaning forward and swiveling in his chair to pull his old school Rolodex towards him, flipping through the business cards, “I’ve worked with a crew down there a couple of times,” he murmurs, fishing a card out and handing it over to her. “The ship is state of the art,” he declares, “the crew is top notch,” 

Alex stares at the card. It’s simple cardstock, off white with basic black printing. Cheap, is her first thought. _H & H Reclamations. Galveston Bay_ Alex reads. Her lower lip juts out, _Diving. Ship Recovery. Historical Research & Filming_

Alex sees a phone number and website. 

“Are they legit?” She asks, looking up at her father. He smiles broadly, “They are incredible,” he speaks, “I tried my best to get them to be one of our regular sub-contractors,” he shakes his head, “no luck and it’s our loss. Their lead diver and cinematographer is amazing. She’s unreal,” 

Alex’s eyebrows raise, that’s high praise coming from her Dad. “She?” 

He nods, “Most of the crew is women,” he states, “that might set you at ease a bit,” 

Alex nods thoughtfully, “Huh,” she considers, looking away, then she turns back to face him, “You trust them?” 

“Absolutely,” he nods his head, “I would call them if I ever had another project down there, my first choice.” He smiles at her, “It would save me a lot of money to not have to bring one of our own ships down there. Call them, see if they’re available. I promise, you won’t have any trouble with them, they are very professional.” 

Alex considers this. She really wants to lead this project, badly. It wouldn’t be her first lead to find a sunken ship and retrieve the artifacts, she’s done it many times before, all over the world. But it would be her first time finding a ship she had personally done all of the research on and also not using a vessel and crew from her Dad’s company. 

Alex is employed by her father, she’s one of three lead marine ecologists and geological oceanographers. She fully earned her position, she has her Masters in Marine Biology. She interned within the company for years, since high school starting out as a laborer, catching the fever for the thrill of the hunt and excitement of the expeditions when she very young. 

“Okay,” she decides, “I’ll contact them.”

“I know it’s out of your comfort zone,” Her Dad smiles gently, “but I wouldn’t recommend them if I didn’t know you’ll be fine with them,” 

Alex nods, knowing he’s being truthful. She stands up, walking across the room and flicking on the lights, shutting off the projector and collecting her belongings. Once she’s set and the room is back in order, she gives a smile to her Dad, “I’ll call them tomorrow,” she says, “thanks Dad.” 

“I’m proud of you, kiddo,” he says, standing up and coming around the desk to hug her, “you’ll smash this,” 

XXXX


	3. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex secures a contract to work with a new crew located out of Galveston. She begins to finalize all of the paperwork necessary to set off on their expedition. A month before the launch date, Alex travels to Galveston to meet the crew.

.

_January_

Alex sits at her desk in her office and stares at the business card, her hand shaking slightly. She’s really going to do this. She had a sleepless night tossing and turning thinking about a multitude of scenarios she thought she might face. Anxiety weighed on her heavily. But she wants this. She’s overcome so much, she doesn’t want to back down and wait a full year to search for this ship because she can’t handle not using a crew she’s familiar with. She knows she needs to branch out and do this and she’s determined to not let her anxiety stifle this chance. 

She wanted to contact them immediately after receiving the card from her Father, but when she called, the message on the answering machine told her that the business was shut down for the holidays. This was their first day back open. 

“You can do this,” she breathes out, reaching for her phone and dialing. She sets the phone on speaker. 

“H and H Reclamations, this is Lauren,” a chipper female voice answers. 

“Hi Lauren, my name is Alex Morgan from Depth Seekers,” she starts. 

“Oh, hi!” Lauren cuts her off cheerfully, “Are you related to Mike?” 

“Uh,” Alex stutters, “yeah, he’s my Father,” 

“He’s such a nice man, how is he doing?” Lauren asks sincerely. 

“Oh, he’s fine,” Alex replies swiftly, immediately feeling out of her professional element, not expecting this friendly voice coming out from her speaker. “He recommended I contact you,” she says.

“Oh, cool, what’s up?” 

“I have a project in your area and was wondering if you are available for an expedition.” Alex states, feeling more at ease now that they’re talking business. 

“What dates are you looking at?” Lauren asks. 

“I was thinking of June of this year,” Alex replies. 

“We’re open, how long of a trip?” Lauren questions. 

“At least a month, maybe six weeks,” Alex replies. 

Lauren hums, “I see,” she says slowly. “Our calendar is open for seven weeks from the beginning of June. Should we exchange NDA’s so we can discuss this?” 

“Yes, that would be nice.” 

They exchange emails and both sign off on the non-disclosure agreements while they chat about the Galveston shoreline. Once they both have signed agreements, the two discuss the project, Lauren having heard of the El Espiritu and growing excited at the idea of finding it. She mentions to Alex that the El Espiritu is a pet project of their lead researcher, Christen. Alex is comforted by her professionalism, the woman is asking her the right questions and answering Alex’s questions with an incredible amount of knowledge. Alex finds herself becoming comfortable during the conversation, feeling a connection with Lauren growing as they talk. 

When the subject of filming the expedition comes up, Lauren chuckles, “Oh, you’ll have to discuss that with my partner,” she says, “I’ll send you her standard contract on filming rights, but if you’ve got network or distribution ideas, she’ll want to discuss it with you,” 

“Okay,” Alex says understandingly, she knows some film makers have certain details to discuss, she doesn’t think it will be a problem. 

They speak for another hour, talking logistics, time periods, insurance, the Texas Historical Commission and the permits Alex has requested. When Alex gets off the phone, she feels excited. This is happening. She’s going to do it. 

After the call, she looks down at the legal pad she’s been taking notes on and pulls her day planner over, entering in the dates and the tasks to be completed. She has nearly six months to get everything prepared, the permits should be coming soon and then they can officially set the date of the voyage. Then she sets to work drafting her email to the financiers that she will send out once she has the permits. 

When she leaves her office in the early evening, Alex calls her father, excitedly sharing the news with him. That night, sleep comes easy to her for the first time since she’s started her research on the El Espiritu, dreaming of finding the wreck and reclaiming artifacts from the sunken ship. 

XXXX

“Tobin!” Lauren shouts from her office as she opens her office door, “Tobin!” she pokes her head in the hall. 

“Huh?” comes the sleepy reply from the office next to her. Tobin saunters out, rubbing her face, “What’s up?” 

Lauren is glowing, her eyes dancing with excitement. “We just might be able to pay off the boat by August,” she wiggles her eyebrows at her. 

“What?” Tobin questions, shaking her head to wake up and approaching her. 

Lauren retreats into her office, sitting down at her desk and clicking on her keyboard. Her printer comes to life, spitting out a piece of paper. She slides it across the desk to Tobin.  
“Sign it.” 

Tobin yawns and looks over the paper, seeing it’s an NDA, she signs and shoves it back at her. “What’s going on?” 

“Alex Morgan from Depth Finders just called,” Lauren says excitedly, barely able to contain herself, “she wants us for a four to six week expedition this June.” 

Tobin’s eyebrows raise, “What does she want?” 

Lauren locks her eyes on Tobin, a grin on her face, “The El Espiritu.” 

It takes Tobin a moment for it to sink in as she lowers herself into a chair, a low whistle coming from her lips, “The El Espiritu, huh?” Lauren nods. Tobin leans back in her chair, raising her arms and locking her fingers behind her head, “Press has been searching for that since we’ve known her,” 

“Uh huh,” Lauren giggles as she reaches for her phone. “Christen? What time are you coming in?” she listens, “See you then, come find me and bring your laptop,” she listens again, 

“Okay, bye.” She hangs up the receiver, looking over at Tobin who is staring at the large topographic map of Galveston Bay the wall.

"I played it off that we were busy but had an opening," Lauren excitedly explains, "I didn't want her to know were had nothing going on yet." 

"Good call," Tobin agrees, "don't want them to think they could get us cheap because we're not in demand or anything," 

“This will put us in the black,” Lauren states quietly, “Like, really in the black. I know we get by right now, but you wouldn’t have to keep doing dive tours and working so much.” 

Tobin turns her head and looks at her, “You wouldn’t have to keep doing the fishing tours.” They both smile at each other. “Does she want it filmed?” Lauren nods, “Said she’s got Nat Geo and History channel interested.” 

Tobin nods, then frowns. “Those History channel guys are assholes, always trying to make drama with the crew. I hate them,” 

“You’ll have to work it out with her,” Lauren advises, “the sooner the better,” she points her finger at her, “don’t slack off on this, it’s too important.” 

“I know, I know,” Tobin sighs.

“I’m serious, Tobin,” Lauren says sternly, “get it figured out soon because I don’t want to lose this trip. And don’t pull that artsy bullshit either, give the customer what they want.” 

“I won’t!” Tobin exclaims, “You don’t have to always bring that up, you know,” she frowns at her. 

“Tobin, that customer cancelled because you didn’t want to film his trip.” Lauren says flatly, giving her a disapproving look. 

“He wanted to film all of those young girls in their bikinis,” Tobin says forcefully, “he was a perv.” 

“You say.” Lauren argues, “Anyway, get an agreement within the next week.” 

“Yes ma’am,” Tobin salutes her sarcastically, “of course, ma’am.” She stands up, “Is there anything else?” 

“Yeah,” Lauren replies, her tone not as heated.

“What’s that?” 

“What’s going on with you?” Lauren asks kindly, “You’ve been burning the candle at both ends lately,” 

“Nothing,” Tobin shrugs, not looking at her. 

“Tobin,” Lauren draws out her name, “come sit and talk to me,” 

“Nah, Laur,” Tobin shakes her head, “I’m fine, I gotta run though,” 

“Tobin,” Lauren stands up, “would you please, just,” she frowns at her, “slow down a little? Maybe not go out tonight?” 

Tobin sighs, pausing near the door, “Yeah, Laur, I hear you,” she says quietly, “I gotta hit the beach,” she adds, “I’ll see ya later.” 

Lauren frowns as Tobin leaves, knowing she’s suffering and not making good choices. She’s done her best to help her, but Tobin isn’t letting her in. Her phone rings, interrupting her thoughts as she reaches to answer it. 

XXXX

_May_

Alex walks down the Galveston seawall, taking in the ocean scent as she approaches the Pleasure Pier. She looks it over for a moment, taking in the Ferris wheel and the bright lights, then decides to cross the street at the light and grab a drink at Fish Tales, a bar/restaurant she looked up. It’s a Sunday night and she’s not tired yet and it’s early so she thinks she’ll get an appetizer and a beer then head back to her hotel. 

When she enters, she asks the hostess where the bar is and heads up the stairs, eying the worn wood steps and the tin beer signs on the walls leading up the bar. The bar is surprisingly filled with people, it’s not packed but certainly has more people in it than Alex expected. She does find an open chair near the far end and takes a seat at the bar itself. She spies the plastic covered menu and looks it over, deciding to get a half dozen raw oysters and a crab cake. 

The female bartender hovers near her, looking at her expectantly and then smiling when they make eye contact. Alex places her order, adding a Bud Light as well and leans in her seat, casually glancing around at her surroundings. They’ve got the classic light driftwood look going on with fishing nets draped in corners, large fish mounted on the walls interspersed with wall hangings with comically printed messages on them. To her right are high tables and chairs, many of them pushed together for groups and sitting empty. She can see an outdoor area further from her, deciding to stay where’s at, the wind whipping outside has a slight chill to it. She shifts in her seat and glances around the bar, making  
unexpected eye contact with a striking brunette at the other end who is smiling at her around her beer bottle as she drinks. 

She focuses her eyes on the TV above the bar, a Sunday night baseball game. She watches the game sipping on her beer although her thoughts are elsewhere. It’s the beginning of May, she’s been in regular contact with Lauren over the last four months. Everything is moving along smoothly. They’ve received the proper permits for their expedition, all of the finances are in order, she’s video conferenced with her assigned agent from the Texas Historical Commission, a rather handsome man named Servando Carrasco. He’ll be joining the expedition once they are prepared to bring up any artifacts. 

Texas is serious about their relics, Servando informed her that state laws dictate that he must be aboard the ship when relics are removed from the wreck. He will work with the crew to identify and log each item. It’s illegal for divers to remove artifacts from ships without permits and all relics must be registered with the THC. After they have first selection of all relics, the rest is turned over to those who found them. He knows the H and H crew, telling Alex how he’s worked with them for years on many different dives. How highly he speaks of them reassures Alex even more, especially now that she’s officially meeting them face to face for the first time tomorrow. 

Her order arrives and she prepares her first oyster, adding some cocktail sauce and horseradish to it and slurping it down. Before she eats her second oyster, she glances up and sees the brunette at the end of the bar giving her a crooked grin. Alex smiles back and then continues eating. She eats three oysters before attacking her crabcake, waiting to end her meal with the final oysters. The ballgame is over and the TV changes to the weather, showing a forecast of nice weather for the next week. 

Just as Alex finishes preparing her last oyster, she feels a presence at her side. A warm torso pressed against her shoulder by a woman leaning up against the bar. Alex is so close, she can hear the exchange between the woman and bartender as she finishes eating. She washes down the last of her beer and leans in a little. 

“Sally, can I get another Bud?” she asks, her voice low and hoarse, maybe from speaking over the music playing in the bar. 

The female bartender frowns and hands over a glass of water, “Not tonight babe,” she replies, “please tell me you’re not driving,” 

“No,” she lets out with a sigh, “I’m not,” shaking her head and leaning her elbows up on the bar. Alex chances a look, seeing a mass of long brown hair, tanned, muscular arms and a thin torso. 

Sally moves in front of Alex, handing over her check, “Y’all need anything else, sweetie?” she asks pleasantly. 

“This is fine, thank you,” Alex gives her a quick smile, reaching for her water and taking a drink. 

“Cheers,” a voice comes from her side, Alex turning to be met with these dark brown eyes peering at her. The woman next to her is holding up her glass of water, looking expectantly at her. She’s stunningly attractive, with a jaw line that makes Alex feel a flutter in her chest. It’s the woman who was sitting across from her earlier. 

“Cheers,” Alex says, smiling at her and moving her glass to clink gently touch hers, although the woman sloppily sloshes her and the glasses hit together loud enough to make Alex believe one of them has to be broken. 

“Oops,” the woman chuckles, taking a drink, “what’s your name?” she asks, blatantly looking her over, her eager eyes drifting over her face and cleavage. Feeling uncomfortable with her predatory smile, Alex straightens up, “Alex,” she replies, frowning now and moving to pull out her wallet and retrieve her credit card. 

“Well, Alex, what are you doing here alone?” she asks, the mystery woman has now turned to face her, her body no longer touching Alex. 

“Uh, business, trip,” she replies hurriedly, not wanting to give out too much detail. She grabs her receipt and mentally calculates her tip before she signs the slip. 

“You wanna get a nightcap?” The tan woman asks her with a charming crooked smile, leaning heavily on the bar making Alex now realise the woman is very drunk. 

“No, thanks, I’ve just had mine,” Alex replies. 

“You wanna head back to my place and mess around?” the woman persists, wiggling her eyebrows at her and looking hopeful. 

“No, uh,” Alex shakes her head, “thanks.” She resists smiling at her because she's so cute. She looks closely at her, not exactly wanting to continue the conversation, but not exactly wanting to leave just yet. 

“What, you have a boyfriend? Girlfriend?” the stranger asks, frowning. Even the dim lighting of the bar, Alex can see the woman’s brown eyes that are flecked with lighter shades, although there’s a hint of sadness in them. 

“Uh, no, I,” Alex pauses, feeling her anxiety rising, “I just got out a relationship,” she rushes out the first thing she could think to say. 

The woman frowns, “Well, that’s their loss,” she drawls, giving Alex a dreamy drunken smile, looking her dead in the eyes. After a minute of her just staring at her, Alex takes a drink of water to distract herself.

“Well,” the attractive woman suddenly says, leaning closer to her, giving her a dazzling smile, “you know what they say about getting over someone,” 

Alex tilts her head, “Huh?” she looks up at the stranger, seeing how she’s smiling but again, there’s something in her eyes that shows she’s not completely happy. 

The woman smiles wide, “You gotta get under someone,” she nods knowingly, pointing her index finger at her with the hand holding her water. 

“Oh, yeah,” Alex stands up, “well, thanks for the offer, but I’m good,” she makes sure she has her wallet, sliding it into her pocket. “Bye,” she brushes past her, feeling how the woman almost falls over. Alex shakes her head as she practically stomps down the stairs, unsettled by the woman. 

She was more pissed that the woman was so drunk than trying to pick her up. She couldn’t understand why someone so attractive would let that happen to themselves. Most people have to work tomorrow. Then she reasons, as she exits the bar, maybe she’s here on vacation, just letting loose. 

It’s not the first time Alex has ever been propositioned, she’s had plenty of guys and a few women come up to her before. For some reason, this woman just affected her more. It must be the look in her eyes, she reasons. She could swear she saw a mix of sadness and pain even when she was smiling at her. 

She can’t shake the woman’s voice, how it was low and had this laid back drawl to it. And her eyes. She was definitely hot, Alex thinks, and she had such sex appeal. What if I had gone with her, she wonders, I don’t think I could do a one night stand. Definitely not with her being so drunk either. Alex shakes her head as she enters her hotel, yeah, definitely I’m not a one night stand kind of gal, she lets out a sigh. Just holding out for the real thing, I guess. But damn, that chick was hot. 

She keys her door and enters her room, ready to get to bed and face her busy day tomorrow. 

XXXX

_The Next Morning_

Alex thinks is she lost as she skeptically follows the directions her GPS is spitting out at her. She had left the Sheraton hotel she was staying at eager to finally meet up with Lauren face to face and get introduced to the crew she’ll be working with. Now she is filled with doubt and her anxiety level is rising. 

“Why wouldn’t they be near the water?” she questions aloud in her rental car. “They’re a water retrieval company,” she complains, frustrated by the confusion and uncertainty she’s feeling. 

The building was apparently located in a slightly industrial area, surprising her with it not being right near the port. She doubted her GPS as she drove on the gravel road near Moody Gardens, passing some baseball fields, an Air Museum, seeing the nearby waterpark. But then she sees the sign for H and H on what looked like another airplane hanger type building. Her GPS is confirming the location, so she pulls in the lot. 

She parks near the group of cars in the lot, noting the variety of styles. She sees a couple of SUVs, a Jeep with the top off, a few sedans and a minivan. There’s a trailer with two jet skis on it and another with a large fishing boat. Alex takes a deep breath, calming herself before she opens the door and exits her vehicle. She walks around to the passenger side to grab her briefcase and then walks purposely towards the building. 

The building looks old although it’s well cared for. The grass in front neatly cut, the paint fairly fresh. The door looks original to the building, a thick natural wood paneled door with a small window at the top. Alex doesn’t notice a doorbell so she turns the handle and enters, registering the quaint sound of a jingle bell sounding as the door moves. 

She pauses in the entrance for a moment to let her eyes adjust to the interior. A light tan fuzzy mutt rounds a corner, tail wagging furiously and issuing a series of happy noises at her presence. Alex smiles, going down on one knee to pet the friendly animal. 

“Hi, you,” she greets, stroking the dog’s soft fur. 

“Hello?” a voice calls out, Lauren entering the foyer. 

“Hey, Lauren!” Alex smiles, standing up, recognizing her from their video chats, “Nice to finally meet you,” the dog is being persistent in wanting attention, nuzzling against her leg. 

“You too, Alex,” Lauren smiles, “Kahleesi, sit down,” she chastises the dog who sits immediately, squirming with energy, her butt wiggling on the floor. “Sorry,” she apologizes to Alex, “she’s still a puppy and gets excited meeting new people,” she explains. 

“Oh, no worries, she’s adorable,” Alex gushes, smiling at the dog, “how old is she?” 

“Ah, probably about eight months? They thought she was two months old when Christen got her,” Lauren explains. 

“Well, she’s a very good girl,” Alex smiles, finding the dog incredibly cute. 

“Well, let’s have you meet the crew, huh?” Lauren offers, giving Alex a head tilt, “They’re in the conference room.” 

Alex straightens up, giving the puppy one last stroke on her soft fur, “Sounds great.” She smiles and follows Lauren around the corner with the dog following them down a corridor to another door. Lauren punches in some numbers on a keypad and the door clicks. She turns the knob and they proceed a few steps to another room. Alex takes a deep breath as she enters, calming herself before she meets a room full of strangers. 

XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kudos and comments- thanks so much! 
> 
> So...who do you think the brunette is that hit on Alex, hum? LOL 
> 
> Stayed tuned for their meeting in the next chapter!


	4. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets Tobin for the first time and it doesn't exactly go well.

. 

“Hey guys, this is Alex Morgan from Depth Finders,” Lauren announces as they enter the room, “let’s all take a seat and we’ll go around and introduce ourselves,” 

The group finds their seats at the long table that’s littered with coffee cups and a couple of boxes of pastries. 

A dark haired woman looks up at Alex when she sits down next to her. “I’m Ali,” she greets her with a warm smile, “my role on the team is handling the artifacts and recording them. I prep the artifacts for preservation before transport to their final destination.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Alex nods with a small smile. 

“I’m Ashlyn,” the woman next to Ali states, “I’m on the dive team and also serve as the ship’s engineer,” 

“Awesome,” Alex nods at the short haired woman. 

“I’m Heather,” the shorter woman next at the table greets her, “you can call me HAO. I assist Ali with the artifact prep and basically do whatever she or Christen tells me to do,” she   
grins. 

“I use her for her muscles,” Ali jokes, “actually she’s an excellent recorder for the artifacts but is way too humble to tell you that.” 

“Nice to meet you, HAO,” Alex smiles, liking her personality, “hopefully we’ll have plenty of work for you to do,” 

HAO gives her a thumbs up and elbows the young man next to her. 

“Oh,” he says, “I’m Dave, HAO’s husband and help out with dive maintenance. I run lead on the sonar and the ROV and am the team’s computer geek.” 

“Good to know,” Alex smiles, “I might need your help,” 

Another blond with a friendly smile greets her, “I’m Amy, ships cook and first aid provider. Also, I help out wherever,” 

“Oh, nice,” Alex smiles, “it’s nice to meet you,” 

“Amy’s husband won’t be joining us on this trip,” Lauren explains, “he usually helps with sonar and computer stuff, but he’s going to be watching their kids.” 

“Oh, wow,” Alex says, nodding, “how many do you have?” 

“Two boys,” Amy replies, smiling broadly.

“My name is Jrue and I’m the second in command of the Golazo and assist Ashlyn with the ship.” He states. Lauren nudges him. “You won’t see me much, I run the ship on overnights. Oh, I’m also Lauren’s husband.” 

Alex smiles and nods, “Nice to met you,” 

“Alex, I don’t think I ever mentioned to you that I captain the ship,” Lauren states as the door opens, “and our latecomer here, is Tobin Heath, my business partner, head diver and cinematographer.” 

Alex turns to greet the new arrival and her eyes pop wide. It’s the woman from the bar last night. 

“Hey,” Tobin drawls, “nice to finally meet you Alex,” she says, extending a hand. Tobin looks at her, thinking those incredible blue eyes look vaguely familiar. 

“You too,” Alex says briskly, almost curtly, shaking her hand briefly and dropping it. She watches as Tobin settles herself in the chair next to her. Alex suddenly feels a little off her game, grabbing her briefcase and pulling out her laptop. What are the chances of this happening, she thinks. 

“Sorry I’m late,” a striking woman with long dark curly hair says as she enters the room, “Meggie got out and it took me forever to get her back in the yard,” The happy dog slips into the room, making her way around the table. 

“No problem, we’re just getting started,” Lauren says easily, “Christen, this is Alex,” 

“Oh, Alex,” Christen smiles, “it’s so nice to finally meet you in person,” The two have been in touch often working on the research of the El Espiritu. 

“You too,” Alex stands and gives her a hug, “are you ready to really get into it?” 

“Oh, absolutely,” Christen gushes, “I’ve been enamored with the ship since I first heard about it as a little girl.” She makes her way to an empty seat. 

“I’ll get the projector going,” Lauren says as she rises from her chair, “you ready to present?” 

“Yeah, just let me get set up,” Alex states, firing up her laptop. She glances over and notices Tobin is petting Meggie. She’s annoyed that Tobin would turn her attention to the dog rather than being ready to listen to the presentation she would be making. 

Alex turns her attention to finding her presentation and mentally preparing herself to share this with the group. Lauren shuts the lights off as she begins. 

“The El Espritu was a brigantine ship, noted for it’s unique copper hull and gold plated figurehead.” Alex begins. 

The group is silent as they listen to her, Christen and Ali taking notes on their laptops, but the rest of them entrenched in the content Alex is delivering. She occasionally glances around the table, confused when she thinks she feels Tobin’s eyes on her. When she finishes the presentation and the lights come back on, she collects herself, trying to stop thinking about how Tobin was drunk of her ass last night and tried to pick her up. She takes a deep breath as she looks around the table, avoiding Tobin because she’ll only get angry all over again with her being so irresponsible. 

“Questions?” she asks brightly, turning her body slightly away from Tobin as she looks at the others at the table. 

“Alex, I think I have corroborating material on the cargo manifest. I found one in Nova Scotia and I’ll get you a copy of it,” Christen offers. 

“Also,” Ali raises her index finger, “in your opinion, what level of the cargo hold do you think the gold would be on?” 

“Typically, the second level in the center for balance,” she replies, “from previous experience and I read an interesting article I know I have somewhere to share with you both,” 

“Oh, that would be great,” Christen grins at her. 

“I didn’t see a depth on the sonar reading slide,” Tobin comments from next to her, “do you know what it was set to?” 

Alex nods, “Yes, I don’t know why the report didn’t add it in when I converted it,” she holds a finger up and flips through a couple of pages of her notes, “it’s a hundred and thirty meters down.” Alex is hoping her tone doesn’t come out as annoyed as she is with Tobin. Figures she would be the one to pick up on the one little detail in her presentation. Tobin nods slowly, her expression indecipherable as she writes in her notebook. She glances over at Ashlyn who nods back at her. 

Lauren looks up from her laptop, “Okay, I’ve emailed everyone Alex’s presentation and Alex will be hanging out here for a while today, so if you have any questions, come find her.   
She’s meeting with Tobin right after this to discuss filming the expedition, so I’ve also included all of the necessary releases for each of you to be filmed. If you can all get them back to me ASAP that would be great,” 

Ashlyn stands up, “Tobes, you’ve got the diving handled?” 

“Yeah, no sweat,” Tobin replies casually giving her a little shaka hand sign, which for some reason infuriates Alex. 

Soon it’s just the two of them in the large conference room. 

Tobin is silent as Alex shuffles some papers around and then clicks her keyboard a few times, tapping her pen against the table, looking at her expectantly. “So, like, do you have a storyboard of how you want to approach this?” she asks, “I mean, I know we’ve decided to do this as an independent film, but what is the main story?” 

“What do you mean?” Alex asks. 

“Like,” Tobin leans forward in her chair, “do you have some point of telling this story? Aside from just diving down and maybe this being the El Espiritu?” Tobin isn’t sure why Alex is just sort of glaring at her. She hasn’t said or done anything to make her look at her like that. 

“Are you saying you don’t believe my research?” Alex bristles, feeling her cheeks heating up. 

“Nah,” Tobin leans back in her chair, deciding to just be cool for a moment, “it’s just,” she shrugs, “you can do all the research in the world but until you get down there, you’re never guaranteed it’s what you’re looking for,” 

“I see,” Alex replies, her voice clipped. She knows what Tobin said is true, but it still rubs her the wrong way. 

“So, if you have a story to tell,” Tobin continues, trying to explain her point of view, “it’s so much better content than if it’s not the El Espritu, you can salvage the thing, and not end it with the typical broken hearts.” 

“If we’re looking for the El Espiritu,” Alex counters, “then that’s our stated purpose for this trip. That would be the focus of filming this.” She says firmly, shaking her head, not understanding why this woman gets under her skin so much. 

“But that’s boring,” Tobin argues, wondering why she is being so stubborn, “it could be so much more,” she says emphatically, “why would you want to do what everyone else does? It’s so cookie cutter,” she frowns at her. 

“Cookie cutter,” Alex air quotes, “is fine. It attracts networks and investors in future expeditions. Making a music video or some action movie or whatever you’re thinking won’t do that.” 

She’s had it, Alex and her attitude is just pissing her off now. Tobin stands up, “That’s not what I’m saying!” her voice growing louder. 

Alex stands to face her, “Well, it’s what I want!” her voice matches in noise level. 

Tobin crosses her arms, “Have you even watched any of the docs I made? Maybe the one that earned an Emmy?” she’s looking at her with her mouth open, one eyebrow arched in a challenging manner.

“I don’t care, Tobin,” Alex states emphatically, not willing to budge from her opinion, “I doubt you can even handle filming and diving, that might be too much responsibility for you!” she doesn’t realize she’s yelling. 

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Tobin questions loudly, taking offense at her presumption she can’t do her job. 

“I’m not sure you’re entirely qualified for this job,” Alex replies heatedly and just as loudly. 

“You didn’t even watch the one I made with your Dad huh?” Tobin yells back, her tone smug. 

“Ladies!” A voice yells from the door. It’s Lauren looking at the two of them incredulously, “What are you doing? You’re shouting at each other?”

“She just wants to do the typical film,” Tobin points at Alex. 

“Lauren, I have serious doubts if this mouth breather can handle this job,” Alex shakes her head. 

“Woah, okay,” Lauren says, entering the room, “listen, were locked in for this. Tobin,” she glares at her friend and partner, eyes blazing, “you will sit and listen to how Alex wants this filmed and you will film and edit it in that manner.” 

“Actually,” Alex states, “I’d rather just email her the outline, so she has something to follow. I’d rather not discuss this with her more right now,” 

“Fine with me, boss,” Tobin says, sarcastically saluting Alex and picking up her pen and notebook, “I’m outta here,” she says, brushing past a bewildered Lauren and storms out of the room. 

Alex watches Tobin depart and then turns to Lauren. “Is she always this infuriating?” 

Lauren looks at Alex helplessly, “I’m sorry,” she says, running a hand through her hair, “No, she’s not. She’s actually one of the sweetest and nicest people I know.” She pauses. “Tobin…Tobin’s been going through some stuff right now,” she explains, “I promise she will be nothing but professional on this trip and will deliver exactly what you want.” 

“That’s all I can hope for,” Alex states, shuffling her papers. “Listen, I’ll still hang out for a bit, I want to find that article for Ali and Christen and then I think we’ll be all set.” She didn’t mean for things to escalate between her and Tobin, but Tobin just seemed to get under her skin. 

“Okay,” Lauren nods, “I’m really sorry you got off on the wrong foot with Tobin,” she says genuinely. “I swear, she’s a really good person and does amazing work.” 

“It’s okay,” Alex reassures her, seeing how upset she is, “I’m sure we’ll find a way to work together.” 

“Alright, I’m going to go find her,” Lauren frowns, “I’m sorry, again,” she sighs, “I’ll see you tomorrow if I don’t see you later,” 

“Sounds good,” Alex nods with a smile. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Lauren questions angrily, her voice clipped and her eyes boring into Tobin. 

Tobin turns and looks at her, “Listen, she had an attitude with me from the start,” 

“You know what? I don’t want to hear it,” Lauren says harshly and shakes her head, “Grow the fuck up and be professional. You need to set aside your stubbornness and just do your job.” 

“Got it.” Tobin nods, stuffing a set of headphones into her backpack, “I’m leaving, I’ve got five rings to find at the beach.” 

“And how about you try to come back here with a better attitude yourself?” Lauren calls after her, “Because whatever this is, it’s not gonna work.” 

“Yes ma’am!” Tobin calls as she exits her office. 

Lauren just puts her hand to her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. She clicks off the lights in Tobin’s office and heads back to her own. 

XXXX

Alex meets with Ali and Christen and the three have a wonderful meeting. Alex is impressed with how much research Christen had done on her own about the El Espiritu. Christen had explained to her how the story of it captured her interest as a teen, how she couldn’t stop thinking about the wreck and how close it was to her. Over the years she had done more research as a hobby, reaching out to contacts all over the world to find any little nugget of information. Her enthusiasm is contagious. 

The three worked through lunch, forming a consistent narrative of facts about the vessel to be used during the filming. Ali enthusiastically told her about how Tobin used a mix of spoken word and writing in one of her features and how cool it turned out. In fact, both of the women spoke very highly of Tobin, their fondness for her very evident. It seemed to Alex that either they hadn’t heard the shouting match between her and Tobin or they did and were both discreetly trying to sway her opinion of the aggravating woman. Either way, she appreciated their efforts, although Tobin was going to have to earn herself back in her good graces. 

After a late lunch, the trio returned to the building, Alex packed her belongings and departed, promising to return tomorrow to work on compiling a list of any details they would need to address. 

With the sun in her eyes, Alex decided to go back to the hotel, change her clothes and hit the beach for the remaining part of the afternoon. 

XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little short. The next chapters really start picking up. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around- appreciate the kudos and the comments!


	5. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex sees a different side of Tobin that afternoon at the beach. The next day, the two have a chance to talk and clear the air.

.

_Later That Afternoon_

Alex settles herself on the beach chair she rented from the vendor. She’s glad she chose one with an umbrella as the sun is beating down and the temperature is in the eighties. It’s warm for here this time of year and the gentle breeze does help to keep her cool in the shade. She’s got her bikini on, her shorts and t-shirt abandoned in her bag. 

She’s about two thirds of the way up on the beach, there’s not too many people out here seeing as it’s a Monday and she imagines the kids are still in school. She looks around and notices most of the people seem to be adults on vacation. 

She decides to rest her eyes and leans back, feeling the sun on her sunscreened legs. She thinks back on her morning, frowning when she thinks of Tobin. She’ll have to ask Lauren if they drink on the ship during off hours. She hopes not. She doesn’t want to get hit on by her again. That would be uncomfortable. It’s not because she doesn’t find her attractive. She does. Tobin is a gorgeous woman. It’s not because she isn’t into chicks, she’s been with a few. 

She just doesn’t like that Tobin was so drunk on a Sunday night knowing she had the meeting this morning. It’s irresponsible and if Alex is anything, she’s a very responsible person. A wave of anxiety passes through her, hoping that the two of them can find some way to work together. 

She’s just drifting off to the sounds of the people near her talking about losing jewelry when she hears a woman shout excitedly. 

“Oh my God, you found it! Thank you so much!” she gushes, “This was my Mother’s wedding ring!” 

“Ah, you’re very welcome,” a familiar voice says shyly and subdued, “it was pretty fast, you gave me some great clues of where to look.” 

Alex’s eyes pop open and she turns her heard to her right to see Tobin standing with her back to her about ten feet away with a small group of people, holding a metal detector, headphones slung around her neck. She’s wearing these obnoxious blue shorts with what looks like green turtles on them and a white tank top. She’s got on a boonie hat and her hair is back in a low ponytail and Alex’s eyes linger on her legs and calves. They’re so chiseled with muscles it’s distracting. 

“Oh Tobin, you just don’t know how much this means to me, thank you so much!” the woman persists, hugging her. 

“I’m just super glad to reunite you with it, it’s a beautiful ring,” Tobin replies genuinely with a shy smile. 

“I’m so glad the lifeguard gave me your number,” a man chips in, “my wife was so upset.” He fishes around in his pocket and holds out a wad of bills, thrusting them at Tobin. “There’s a tip in there for you, go enjoy a nice dinner,” 

“Aw, I can’t, really,” Tobin demures and Alex can see how the tips of Tobin’s ears begin to turn red and a flush spreads across her cheeks. She finds it adorable. 

“No, you must, I insist,” he says, slapping the bills in her hand, “you deserve this, you really don’t know how incredibly grateful we are to you,” 

Tobin reluctantly shoves the bills in her pocket, “Well, thank you very much,” she says, “all of us at H and H are so happy we could help, I’ll use the tip to share your gratitude tomorrow and we’ll have a nice breakfast on you guys,” 

“Oh, but you did all the work,” he says, clearly surprised by Tobin’s reply, “you were out there for two hours!” 

“Sir, we at H and H are a team, I was just out in the field today, but we all share the load,” Tobin says warmly, “we’re family.” 

“Well, Tobin, that’s very honorable and if that’s what makes you happy, then, by all means share our gratefulness with your team,” he says with a smile, “thanks again for your help, we sure do appreciate it.” 

“You two are very welcome,” Tobin grins at them, “y’all have a great rest of your vacation,” she says with a slight accented drawl and gives them a wave and heads away, turning towards Alex. 

Alex shuts her eyes quickly, leaving them open just a slit, seeing how Tobin walks by, a look of recognition on her face. She hesitates, biting her lower lip as she considers saying hello, her eyes taking in Alex lying there in her bikini and then frowns, a look of sadness and regret on her face. Her shoulders slump and she sighs, and then walks over to the lifeguard shack. 

Alex closes her eyes fully, curious about Tobin’s reaction to seeing her. She looked like she wanted to talk to me, she thinks. Maybe she’s sorry for how she acted, she considers. She looked like she was sorry. Well, we’ll see. It’ll be very interesting if she brings in breakfast tomorrow, she says to herself, if what she said to the man was true or just bullshit and she’s going to use the tip to get wasted or something. She rolls over onto her stomach, resting her head on her crossed forearms and falls asleep. 

She doesn’t know how much time passes when she’s awakened by laughter and squealing of children near the shoreline. She sleepily rolls over, sitting up to see Tobin surrounded by five children who are each taking a turn using the metal detector. Once a child finds something, Tobin has another kid use the unique metal shovel basket to dig into the sand, guiding them to shake it out gently and then fishing out the find. 

“Mommy! Look! I found a quarter!” a young girls screeches, holding up the coin and running towards a woman nearby. 

Tobin glances up to watch the girl, a soft smile on her face, when she catches Alex’s eye. Alex sees her take a gulp and give her a tentative wave, a small half smile on her face.   
Alex returns the wave with a quick one of her own. She realizes she really needs to pee and begins to gather her belongings. As she briskly walks away, she misses Tobin look of disappointment when she looks over again and sees her retreating figure. 

XXXX

That night Alex finds herself raptly watching a documentary about the U.S.S. Hatteras, a Union side wheeler that was attacked and sunk by the C.S.S. Alabama, a Confederate ship that lured them in a chase to their demise. Listed as a national historic landmark, Alex’s Father led a crew down to the vessel to map and record the wreck with new technology and retrieve any additional artifacts for study and preservation. 

She knew about this expedition, she’d heard her Dad talk about it many times around the dinner table and at work. But seeing this, this makes her forget about everything she’s heard before. 

Alex is fascinated as she watches the story unfold. She’s aware this trip wasn’t a new discovery, but how it is filmed made her feel the same excitement. The storytelling was compelling, the cinematography was incredible and the overall program was impressive. She felt anxious as they dove for new relics, relief when they found some new items and was nervous as they filmed never seen before areas of the ship. She felt a mix of emotions when she saw Tobin’s name on the screen as the cinematographer and director while the credits rolled. This was the Emmy winning documentary. Alex sat for along time, thinking of Tobin’s words about telling a story. 

XXXX

_The Next Morning_

Alex intentionally selects a croissant to go with her coffee before heading to H and H for the day. Her gut tells her that she’s going to find a breakfast spread at the office today. She’s beginning to think that Tobin being drunk and hitting on her might be a fluke thing and yesterday she was seeing the sweet woman Lauren described her as. Her and Lauren are scheduled to review their timeline for the expedition and set an exact date for their departure. She leaves tonight to head back to California for three weeks or so before returning a few days before they set sail. She has this nagging feeling that she needs to make some peace with Tobin before she leaves. She’s determined to swallow her pride and find a way to work with her. 

Alex greets Christen and Ali, following them to the conference room to get to work on their timeline. They’re still preparing to start when a knock sounds at the entrance. Alex sees Tobin looking in.

“Uh, hey, good morning,” she says quietly, “um, I had a really good day in tips yesterday, so I brought in breakfast for everyone,” 

“You brought food?” Christen stands up, “I’m starving!” she says, sliding past Tobin, pausing to give her a kiss on the cheek, “Thanks pal!” 

Tobin’s eyes drop, stepping inside the room to let Ali pass, who gives her a high five on the way out. Alex sits in her chair, unsure what to do. After a moment, Tobin looks at her,   
“Um, there’s plenty for you too,” she says awkwardly, “I made sure to get enough,” she looks down again and leans against the doorjamb. “There’s coffee, too,” she adds quietly. 

“That’s sounds real nice, Tobin,” Alex says, keeping her voice pleasant and standing up, “I didn’t have much of a breakfast, so this will be great, thanks for your generosity.” 

Tobin looks up, giving her a shy smile, “You’re welcome,” she says, seeming to gain some confidence, “um, it’s right this way,” she steps back into the hallway. 

Alex approaches the doorway, “After you, you know the way,” 

“Sure, thing,” Tobin says, leading her down the hall. 

Alex greets the others in the kitchen, making a plate and hearing HAO tell her how this food is from the best breakfast place in Galveston. 

“Whaddya do, Tobin, work your charm?” she laughs. 

Tobin shrugs, “Just found some heirlooms for a few people,” she replies quietly, “they were super grateful and generous. I thought it’d be nice to share it with you guys,” 

“Well, thanks, dude,” HAO says sincerely, “that’s pretty sweet of you,” 

The only table in the kitchen has Lauren, Jrue, Christen and Ali sitting there, so Alex takes her coffee and plate back to the conference room. As she’s taking her first bite, Tobin stands in the doorway looking unsure of herself once again. 

“Would you mind if I joined you?” she asks shyly. 

“Oh sure,” Alex agrees, “no problem,” 

“Thanks,” Tobin says as she sits across from her. They eat in silence for a minute until Alex feels the need to break it. 

“This food is amazing,” she says, “What restaurant is this from?” 

“Oh, Adele’s,” Tobin replies, “they have awesome food,” 

“Nice, is it close by?” Alex asks, wanting to keep the conversation going. 

“Yeah, it’s not too far from here,” Tobin replies, taking a sip of orange juice. 

Feeling brave, Alex looks up at her, “We should go some time when I come back, before we set sail,” she says casually. 

“Uh, that would be great,” Tobin replies, trying not to look completely shocked by Alex's suggestion. 

Again there’s a minute of silence. Then Tobin speaks. 

“So, I saw you yesterday,” she says, “at the beach, right?” 

“Yeah,” Alex nods, taking in another forkful of her hashbrowns. She finishes chewing, “Sorry I left so quick,” she apologizes, “I just woke up from a nap and I really had to pee,” she explains. 

A true smile forms on Tobin’s face and Alex thinks she also sees a bit of relief there too, “Oh, yeah,” she says, “when ya gotta go, ya gotta go,” 

“It was pretty cute of you showing the kids how to use the metal detector,” Alex ventures. 

“Ah,” Tobin shrugs, “it’s how I was first turned on it,” she explains, “I was at the beach, I think I was like, eight, and there was this dude out there.” She gives her a shy smile again, “I was hooked when he let me play with it a find a treasure,” 

“What was your treasure?” Alex asks, smiling back at her. 

Tobin pulls at a chain around her neck, lifting it over her head and dangling across the table, “This,” she offers Alex to look. It’s an old silver cross with an intricate Celtic design. 

“Even then I knew it was worth something,” Tobin says, “but he insisted I keep it,” 

“It’s beautiful,” Alex says as she fingers it, “what, maybe mid-nineteen hundred?” She hands it back to her. 

“Yeah,” Tobin says, looping it around her head and tucking it under her shirt, “that’s what he told me,” 

“So, that made you interested in metal detecting?” Alex asks. 

“Uh huh,” Tobin answers closed mouth as she chews. When she finishes, she smiles at her, “I talked about it so much, I got a metal detector for Christmas that year and the rest is history.” 

Alex smiles, “That’s pretty cool Tobin,” 

Tobin bobs her head, smiling at her. “How’d you get into treasure hunting? Your Dad?” 

Alex nods, “Yeah, I was on his ships when I was a little girl and it amazed me. I worked on them in the summers when I was off school and then studied marine archeology and marine geology and I just find it so fascinating.” 

They’re quiet again as they eat for a few minutes. 

“I watched your doc last night,” Alex says suddenly, “the one on the Hatteras,” she says, quietly. 

“Oh,” Tobin says, clearly surprised. 

“You were right,” Alex admits, “the story telling was so compelling,” she says, “I’m not sure what we could do that would be as awesome as that one,” she continues, looking up at her, directly into the brown eyes. “But I’d like to talk to more and throw around ideas with you,” 

“Um, yeah, sure,” Tobin nods quickly, “sounds great,” she says. 

“Awesome,” Alex smiles and is pleased when Tobin responds with a smile of her own. 

After a minute of each of them smiling to themselves as they eat, Tobin finishes her food and pushes her plate to the side and takes a drink of her juice. She looks over her shoulder, as if looking to see if anyone is around. Then she leans forward in her seat. 

“Alex? Can I ask you something?” she asks earnestly. 

“Sure,” Alex nods. 

“I got the sense yesterday that like,” Tobin shrugs, her voice quiet, “maybe you like, were mad at me before we met?” she asks, slightly cringing at how it sounded. 

Alex finishes her meal, nodding at her. “I’ll level with you,” she says, sipping her coffee, “we met Sunday night,” 

Tobin’s mouth drops open, “Huh?” 

“At Fish Tales,” she explains. 

“Oh, shit,” Tobin mutters, shaking her head before dropping it in her hands, looking down at the table, “I tried to pick you up, didn’t I?” is her muffled question. 

“Uh huh,” Alex nods, even though Tobin isn’t looking at her. To be honest she’s kind of enjoying this moment, making Tobin squirm. “You were a bit…” 

“Wasted,” Tobin says miserably, “I was wasted Sunday night,” she laments, “I am so stupid,” she lifts her head up, looking at Alex with eyes filled with remorse, “I’m so sorry,” she apologizes, “I, uh, I,” she sighs, “I haven’t been making the best choices lately,” she admits, her eyes reflecting a deep sadness in them, “Sunday was a rough day,” 

Alex nods with an understanding look on her face. Then Tobin’s eyes widen with anxiety, “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, like, hitting on you,” she says quickly, panicking a little, “I hope you’re not, like, offended or anything,” she rambles.

“It’s alright,” Alex says calmly, “it’s happened before and I’m not offended,” she gives her a reassuring look. “It’s all good,”

Tobin looks at her unconvinced. 

“Tobin, really, it’s okay,” Alex insists, although she doesn’t want to put it out there just yet that she’s into chicks, she wants to keep that to herself right now. 

“Okay,” Tobin nods her head slowly, finishing her coffee. The blush on her face still there from her embarrassment. Ali and Christen can be heard chattering in the hallway as they approach. “I’m glad we were able to clear the air,” she says standing up and reaching for Alex’s plate, “come find me before you leave?” 

“I will,” Alex agrees easily, “I’ll need your number so we can talk about the doc,” 

The smile on Tobin’s face makes Alex feel a little a flutter in her stomach, “Of course,” Tobin says, grabbing her plate and giving Ali and Christen a head nod, “later guys,” she says as she departs. 

After her meeting with Christen and Ali, the three are satisfied with their progress and decide to continue via email and video meetings. It took longer than Alex thought, so she’s going to have to hurry and get back to her hotel room, finish packing her belongings and then make the hour drive up to Houston to catch her flight home. 

She briefly pauses by Tobin’s office, but finds it empty. She finds Lauren and asks her to say goodbye for her, explaining how she’s running late.

Lauren picks up her phone, quickly texting something, “I just sent you Tobin’s number,” she says, “I’m glad it seems like you guys are getting along now,” 

Alex smiles, “Just a misunderstanding,” she says, without going into detail, “I’m looking forward to working with her,” 

A few hours later, Alex is sitting at her gate, waiting for her flight to board. She takes her phone out and sends Tobin a message. When the reply comes back just a moment later, she smiles. 

XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the kudos and comments- much appreciated. 
> 
> Things are going to start rolling soon as the expedition begins. Hope you enjoy.


	6. Tobin's Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little more about Tobin.

.

_Later That Day_

“You seem in a good mood today,” Dr. Phelps comments as she relaxes back in her chair, pulling out her notebook. She’s the therapist Tobin has been seeing for a month. 

Tobin nods as she eases herself on the couch, kicking off her flip flops and crossing her legs. “Yeah, you know,” she says, “it’s weird, I like, just had a really good morning and now everything seems different." 

“Hum,” Dr. Phelps murmurs, “was your morning any different than most days?” 

Tobin smiles, “Yeah,” she says, “I brought breakfast in for the crew and it felt super cool to do that for them."

“That’s a nice surprise, what prompted you to do that?” Dr. Phelps asks. 

Suddenly, Tobin feels talkative, like extremely talkative. She explains how she received some generous tips for finding lost jewelry and wanted to share it with her coworkers. She brings up Alex, their disagreement, how she made amends with her and now they both are excited to work on the documentary aspect of the expedition. Embarrassed, she shares how she had hit on Alex while drunk last night and how she’s been drinking too much lately and doesn’t like it.

That leads Dr. Phelps to question her on why she thinks she’s drinking so much. 

Tobin looks away for a minute as she collects her thoughts and then turns to face her, “Going out and having a few is fun, it’s social, it’s not being alone with my thoughts, you know? ‘Cause right now my thoughts get pretty dark,” she sighs. “Being with people helps me not remember what happened, I don’t feel that helplessness, I don’t see her face, I don’t remember watching her leave,” a tear runs down her cheek. She wipes at it harshly, as if she hates that she cries about it still. 

“Tobin,” Dr. Phelps says warmly, “the breakup you’ve described to me isn’t something can you just brush off, it takes to heal from it. It takes time to grieve for the person you lost. It’s a very traumatic experience, especially if it blindsided you as much as it did. This is not like a broken bone where I can tell you it will take four weeks to recover from. You were with Maisie for four years, for her to suddenly just up and leave you and tell you she doesn’t love you and she’s not a lesbian, that’s a lot to process. But you need to understand that it’s okay to be sad about it, it’s normal to be sad and questioning her motives,” she says emphatically, “but this string of bad choices because you don’t want to be alone,” she shakes her head, “it’s destructive and not good for you.” 

“I know,” Tobin says miserably, “when Alex told me I hit on her and I didn’t really remember it, I was so embarrassed.” 

Dr. Phelps nods, “Good, you should be,” she gently reprimands her, “now let’s find something constructive for you to do, okay?” 

“Yeah,” Tobin agrees, wiping at her eyes, “I don’t want to be like this anymore,” she says, “and I have an expedition coming up in a few weeks and I don’t want to be a basket case out there and do something stupid.” 

Dr. Phelps nods and stands up, walking over to her bookcase and opening a drawer and pulling a leather bound book from it. She returns to her chair and hands the book over to Tobin. 

“What’s this?” Tobin asks, leafing through the empty pages. 

“A journal,” she replies, “I want you to write your thoughts and feelings down, get a sense if there’s a theme to how you’re feeling,” she states. “Maybe each time you want to go out and drink, you stay in and write,” she suggests. 

Tobin looks at the journal, running two fingers over the leather cover, then she looks up at her. A new resolve on her face, “I will,” she nods, “this sounds cool,” she says, biting her lower lip for a moment, then she looks at Dr. Phelps, “I gotta do something,” 

“I think you’ll get a lot from this,” she replies, “just write whatever comes to mind and when I see you next week, bring it with and we can talk about what you’ve written,” 

Tobin smiles, “You got it, Doc,” she says, glancing over the clock, “we done here?” 

Dr. Phelps looks at the clock as well, “I think this is a great place to end for today, you have a good week, okay?” 

Tobin stands up clutching the journal and gives her a knuckle punch, “You have a good one, too, okay?” 

Dr. Phelps stands and follows her to the door, “Oh, and Tobin?” she says and Tobin stops and turns to look at her, “It was very sweet of you to share your tips and do that breakfast thing for your coworkers,” 

Tobin shrugs, “They mean the world to me,” she says quietly, “and I know I’ve been a jackass lately, so I just wanted to do something nice for them,” 

“Well, that was a great first step,” her therapist smiles at her, “it’s the first time you mentioned doing something for someone else just because you wanted to,” 

Tobin gives her a crooked grin, “It felt good,” she admits, “like I was my old self, you know?”

“Good for you,” Dr. Phelps smiles back at her, “you stay on track and you’ll get there,” 

“See ya,” Tobin gives her a head nod and disappears down the corridor. 

When she returns to the office, she’s disappointed to find out that Alex is gone, having to leave to catch her flight back to California. She really wanted to continue their conversation from this morning and hopes she can get her number from Lauren.

She enters her office and grabs her laptop and curls up on her couch against her wall, intent on doing some brainstorming on the upcoming trip. She types out what’s on her mind and when she finishes that, she realizes she should really read up on the actual ship. She admits to herself that she wasn’t really paying close attention to Alex’s presentation, she was distracted listening to her voice and mooning over how raspy and hypnotizing it was instead actually letting the words she was speaking sink in. 

She pulls up the email from that Lauren sent of the presentation and settles in to educate herself. She doesn’t know how much time has passed when she hears her phone go off, indicating a text message. She twists her hips to dig it out from her pocket, fumbling it in her hands before seeing it’s from an unknown phone number. 

**Hey Tobin, it’s Alex! Sorry I left without catching you- my meetings ran late so I had to hurry out and finish packing before driving back to Houston. I’m at the airport now waiting to board, let’s talk soon, okay?**

A smile spreads across Tobin’s face, adding Alex into her contacts before responding. 

**Totally cool Alex, I understand. Just reading up about the EL Espiritu, can’t wait to talk about some filming ideas with you. Let me know when you get settled and we can talk.**

She watches as the three dots continue to blink. 

**Alex: I think I have some ideas you might like- I gotta say, I’m still blown away from watching the Hatteras doc. I really can’t wait to get started.**

**Tobin: looking forward to brainstorming too. Have a safe flight!**

Tobin let’s out a deep breath, feeling a warmth spread across her chest. She looks at her watch and sees it’s almost five. She closes her laptop, shoving it in her backpack and stands up, walking across the room, clicking off the lights as she leaves for the day. She says goodnight to Christen and Ali who are huddled together near their desks, talking spiritedly about the El Espiritu as she leaves for the day. 

When she gets home, Tobin changes her clothes and takes a run, wanting to stretch her legs and burn off some energy so she sleeps tonight. She’s adamant about not going out like she usually does, instead she wants to start writing in her journal. Tobin likes to write, she really enjoyed the creative writing class she took in college. She writes for archeological journals sometimes and sometimes she submits articles about a dive she would go on. 

She journals when she’s on expeditions, keeping notes about each day, noting times and cameras that should be reviewed, that part is pretty straight forward, but sometimes she includes particular conversations or incidents she finds meaningful or funny. Sometimes she includes ideas she has for editing a scene in her mind, jotting it on paper to remember it when she gets back to port. Tonight, tonight she’s going to tackle trying to write about her personal feelings. That’s a new one for her. Articulating her feelings and translating it into words. It might be a challenge, but she’s determined to let Maisie go. 

Tobin and Maisie had been friends since high school, playing soccer together for the high school team, remaining in touch during college and surprisingly both coming to live on the coast in Galveston after graduation. Maisie was a diver as well and a damn fine surfer. The two were partners in crime, always getting into some sort of a good time. They were the best of friends with Lauren the next one closest to Tobin. Maisie had a way of reigning Tobin in, not letting her get too drunk or diving too deep when it was risky. She would listen when Tobin was struggling with a girlfriend or feeling the stress of ownership of H and H when money was tight. Maisie kept Tobin accountable when she slacked off, making sure she had her shit together. 

Four years ago, the two became romantically involved. A year later, Maisie moved in with her in her humble cottage near the ocean. They were good together, in love and loving their life together. Last year, Tobin dragged Ashlyn with her to a jewelry store and purchased an engagement ring. She was intending to propose in the fall. A few weeks before she could it, she came home from an overnight boat trip to find raise a sunken cruiser and found the back of Maisie’s pickup filled with boxes and suitcases. When she entered the house, Maisie was doing what appeared to be a final walk through, stopping in her tracks in surprise seeing Tobin. 

“You’re home early,” she says, her voice meek and quiet. 

“Uh, what’s going on, Maise?” Tobin asks, her tone bewildered. 

“I’m leaving,” she replies firmly, taking a deep breath before she continues. “I can’t do this with you anymore. I don’t love you. I’m not a lesbian. I’m leaving.” 

“Huh?” Tobin cranes her neck forward, unable to believe what she’s hearing. She takes a step forward, “Maise, what?” she asks incredulous, “What happened? How long have you felt this?” 

“Tobin,” Maisie sighs, glancing around the living room, “I’m leaving. I can’t be with you. It’s not what I want anymore.” 

“Maise,” Tobin says quickly, letting her backpack slide off her shoulder and down her arm to the floor, “please, tell me what’s wrong? Did I do something? I love you, I need you, I don’t understand what’s happening,” she steps forward towards her and Maisie takes a step back. 

“Tobin, it was fun.” She says not looking at her. “I found someone else. I’m leaving with him and moving with him to California.” 

“Wait, him?” Tobin’s eyes bug out, “What? When did this happen?” 

“Listen, it’s been fun but now it’s over, okay?” Maisie says, walking past her, “I’m done with this, I took what’s mine except for the couch and I don’t want it. So, we’re done. It’s over.” 

Tobin backs up to lean against the wall, her legs feel weak, her stomach lurching, “Maise,” she says unsteadily, “we’ve known each other for long,” she says, tears beginning to fall from her eyes, “if you were feeling this, why didn’t you say something? You know I’d try to understand,” she looks up at her, her eyes filled with confusion and hurt, “why did it have to come to this?” she gestures with her hand to the living room where items were obviously missing. 

Maisie just looks at her, frowning. “You weren’t enough. You're not worth it to me anymore. I was wrong to stay with you as long as I did. We’re done. Don’t try to contact me. I’ve already blocked you on my socials and my phone. It’s over.” She turns and walks down the hallway, picking up her purse and threading her way around Tobin’s gear bag and her overnight bag on the floor. “Goodbye Tobin.” 

Tobin feels her legs give out when the door closes and she slides to the floor, her knees up, her hands going to face, beginning to sob. She’s too in shock to run outside and try to stop her. She can’t wrap her head around this. To say this came out of left field was an understatement. She had no clue Maisie was having second thoughts about their relationship. She had no clue Maisie had been seeing someone else, let alone a man. She was devastated. 

Her friends surrounded her for the next couple of weeks, being with her, listening to her ramble on about how shocked she was it happened. They made sure to have her for dinner, to take her out. Over time, Tobin began to pull away. She was feeling awful still, Maisie’s words stung her. Tobin was still in love with Maisie and believed her words to be true. It hurt. She wasn’t enough. She was worthless. Maisie’s words ate at her, making her doubt herself. Maisie was a smart woman, Tobin had trusted her in every way. For her to stay that, well, Tobin is beginning to think maybe she’s right. 

That began her streak of some not well thought out plans. Mostly drinking. It started at her place, but then Lauren would stop over unexpectedly and lecture her or Amy would come by and mother her. So, she started going out. She never went out with the thought of hooking up with someone. It just sort of would happen every once in while when she was pretty drunk. The morning afters were horrible and uncomfortable. She swore she wouldn’t do it again, especially after waking up in some stranger’s hotel room. 

She was growing to hate herself and that’s when Ashlyn sat her down and gave her some tough love. A few days later when Tobin was hovering over her toilet with another hangover before leaving for work, she began to think about Ashlyn’s words and they were sounding like some pretty solid advice. 

When she returns to her house, she showers quickly, makes a simple dinner and eats on her sofa watching ESPN. She ignores a couple of texts she gets from some of her bar friends, wanting to know if she’s coming out tonight. When they start to mount, she replies that she’s working and won’t be out. For once, she hopes the days pass quickly and the expedition comes soon. 

She does her dishes, not wanting them to pile up, she fishes a water bottle out from her fridge and then fishes the new journal out of her backpack, finds her favorite pen and heads to her front porch. She takes a deep breath of the salty air, her bare feet slapping on the wood flooring, hearing the creaks she has memorized. She walks over to the small table, setting her water down and settles into a cheap plastic chair stretching her legs to the second one. She opens her new journal and taps her pen against her front teeth as she thinks what her first words should be and then begins to write. 

She doesn’t know how many pages she fills, but she looks up to catch the end of the sunset, seeing the orange glow across the horizon over the ocean as it slowly lowers. Her chin quivers, she’s emotionally spent with all of this writing and Maisie is fresh in her mind. How many times did she spend on her surfboard, Maisie next to her with Ashlyn bobbing nearby in the current as they watched the day end just like this. 

She leans back in her chair, her hands to her face, rubbing her eyes. She feels like shit. The urge for a drink is strong. She gets up, grabbing her water bottle, pen and journal and heads into the house. She sets her empty water bottle in the sink and looks longingly at her fridge, knowing there’s a near full case of beer in it. She turns away and enters the living room, intent on finding her phone. 

“Yo, Ash, what’s up?” she asks when Ashlyn answers her call. 

“Nothing much Tobes,” Ashlyn is clearly surprised to be hearing from her, “Whatcha doing? You up at Fish Tales?” 

“Nah,” Tobin says, lying on the couch, “I’m home, just chillin’,” 

“Huh,” Ashlyn replies, her mind moving fast, wondering why Tobin’s calling, “you okay?” 

“I’ve been seeing Dr. Phelps for like, a month now,” Tobin shares with her. Ashlyn had come to her six weeks ago, on the verge of tears the day after dealing with a wasted Tobin begging her to get some help. She pleaded with her to go and talk with her own therapist. It took Tobin a week and a half to make the first appointment, but she did and has been seeing the therapist one or twice a week since then. 

“Really?” Ashlyn is shocked, she didn’t think Tobin would have done it. She’s glad too, more than glad, she’s ecstatic that her friend is actively working to help herself. “That’s awesome, dude!” 

“Yeah,” Tobin says, her voice growing unsteady, “I’m so sorry, Ash,” she sniffs, her guilt beginning to flood her. 

“Tobes, you stay there,” Ashlyn advises her, “I’ll be over in five,” 

“Okay,” Tobin swallows, hanging up. She rises from the couch, frowning. She picks up some of her laundry, tossing it near the washing machine. Her place isn’t really that messy, but it’s not as perfect as she knows she’s once kept it. Still, it’s not the pig sty it was two months ago. 

She paces around, feeling edgy and eager to see Ashlyn, they haven’t just hung out in a while. Sometimes Ash would meet up with her at the bar, sometimes with Ali in tow, but they’ve haven’t really spent much time together since Maisie left. She feels guilty that she just stopped being with one of her best friends. 

She hears a car pull in her driveway and moves to her door, opening it as Ashlyn gets to her sidewalk. Ash looks up and smiles as Tobin stands in the doorway, she steps forward to meet her at the top of the steps to her porch, giving her a crushing hug. 

“I’ve missed you, dude,” Tobin cries, “I’ve been such an asshole and I’m so sorry,” 

Ashlyn hugs her tightly, “I’ve missed you, too,” 

XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The expedition sets sail very soon. The next chapter is Alex and Tobin getting to know each other better over distance and then Alex comes to Galveston to prepare to embark on the journey. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around with this one- it's kind of a different story for me, so I appreciate the comments and kudos. 
> 
> For those of you who haven't read my stories before, just to let you know, I post my stories daily because I do not post a story until it is either nearly finished or already completed. So, there's no doubt this will be completed- okay? Cool. 
> 
> Thanks again and I hope you enjoy how these two knuckle heads are getting to know each other.


	7. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Alex grow closer. The Golazo prepares for the expedition.

.

_Later That Night_

Tobin leans against the wooden porch rail, watching Ashlyn’s Jeep pull out of her driveway. She lifts her hand and gives her a wave, keeping her eyes on the truck as it leaves her   
view. She lingers on the porch, looking out at the starry sky and listening to the rhythmic ocean waves. It’s almost eleven and she should get some sleep, but her mind isn’t going to allow that right now, she knows it for sure. 

Her visit with Ash was great, it was something she really needed and it left her feeling that the two were able to get past Tobin ghosting on her. Tobin told her how she was still struggling with why Maisie would leave so suddenly and how she could be so deceitful. It shook her. She told her how today, everything seemed different for the better and how her session went so well and she opened up to Dr. Phelps for the first time and how the journaling seemed like it was the right thing for her. 

Ash was thrilled Tobin had a great session and was finally sharing her feelings with Dr. Phelps. She was understanding, reminding Tobin that she realized grief does weird shit to people and that it did hurt her and she knew Tobin was struggling. She encouraged Tobin to stop being so hard on herself, telling her very frankly that she may never know Maisie’s motivations into leaving her and focus her energy positively by working through her feelings and finding her way back to herself. 

Tobin was so grateful that Ash was so easy going and calm and just _so honest_ with Tobin. She really appreciated how she wasn’t pissed or bitter or had an attitude towards her.

Ashlyn insisted she come over tomorrow night and have dinner with her and Ali and she’d see who else might be available to come by. She jokingly called it Tobin’s welcome home party. Tobin took that comment in stride, knowing exactly what she meant. Tobin has felt disconnected from everyone since Maisie’s leaving. Even her family has noticed and commented on it, understanding she was grieving and giving her some space. 

Tobin noisily lets out a breath, pulling on the rail and then letting it go and entering her home. She shuts off the lights in the living room, grabbing her phone and the two empty mugs from the coffee and setting them in her sink. She hits the kitchen lights and pads through the dark house to her bedroom, stripping her shirt off in the hallway and tossing it and her sports bra on the floor near her washing machine. She shimmies out of her shorts and Nike Pros, kicking them across the floor near the machine. She enters her room and pulls the covers down on her bed and slides in, feeling suddenly exhausted from her day. 

She looks at her phone to set her alarm when she notices a text from Alex only a few minutes ago. She opens the message. 

**Alex: Hey, been a long day and I’ve just gotten in bed and I wanted to tell you something but now it sounds weird.**

Tobin raises an eyebrow at the cryptic text. She quickly types back. 

**Tobin: No need to feel weird, I’m pretty weird so I’m sure it’ll be right up my alley, : )**

She waits for reply, seeing those little bubbles going. 

**Alex: Maybe it’s the wine with dinner, but here’s goes. I’m really happy we’re not arguing anymore. I’ve just had this feeling all day we’re going to work really well together on the expedition and I can’t wait to start.**

Tobin can’t stop the smile spreading across her face or the flutter in her chest she’s feeling. 

**Tobin: That’s not weird. You know, I’ve been kind of under a dark cloud for a bit and it really bothered me that we didn’t get along. Today was super cool clearing the air. And it really made my day too. I think we’re gonna rock this expedition and have a blast working together. I can’t wait to start to either.**

Tobin smiles and sets her phone on her nightstand, settling under her covers. She lets out a happy sigh, feeling better about herself than she has in a long time. She isn’t aware that miles away, Alex is happily in bed thinking similar thoughts. 

XXXX

_Two Weeks Later_

“Hey,” Alex greets, her face popping up on Tobin’s screen, “how was your day?” 

“Eh,” Tobin replies a little subdued, giving her a shrug, “it was okay,” 

Alex studies Tobin’s face, seeing worry lines creased on her forehead, her eyes looking a little bloodshot and red. “You okay?” she asks softly. 

Tobin sighs, “Just kind of had an off day, you know?” she says, looking down for a moment and then back up at her, giving her a weak smile, “It’s better now that I see you.” Her session with Dr. Phelps had been tough and Tobin was finding it difficult to swallow what came out of the session. 

Alex smiles at her, knowing something is troubling her but she doesn’t want to push her. Instead, she decides to kind of bypass it, “Damn right,” she grins at her, “it better be,” 

Tobin chuckles, shaking her head, “You’re something else,” she says, a real smile creeps across her face, “so, what’s up?” 

“I was wondering if you ever watched the search for Kennedy’s PT-109?” Alex asks, “I know, random question, but they did an overhead shot in it that was amazing, kind of like how   
they do with the U.S.S. Arizona in Hawaii, and I know it’s too deep for a drone shot, but I was wondering if you thought the water would be clear enough for something like that on the ship we’re looking for,” 

“Wow, okay,” Tobin laughs, “do you have the shot paused on your computer or TV right now?” 

Alex laughs, “As a matter of fact,” she giggles, “I do,” 

Tobin laughs, feeling a rush of happiness. These last two weeks, her and Alex have been talking a lot. Lots of random texts and calls nearly daily about shots and scenes from documentaries and movies that they might incorporate into their narrative.

“Well, we’ll be pretty deep and there won’t be much sunlight at all, so I don’t think an overhead will work.” Tobin explains, “However,” she pauses, “depending on how it sits, there may be a way I could light up and do a super slow pan, maybe the lights would let me get above it a bit, you know?” 

“Yeah, that would awesome,” Alex agrees eagerly, “those angles just, I don’t know,” she stops, “They just get to me, you know?” she adds softly. 

“Yeah,” Tobin says quietly, “shots like that,” she shrugs, “you feel it, like it becomes real.” 

“Yeah,” Alex says, “that’s it, it like, humanizes it,” 

“Uh huh,” Tobin agrees softly. She gets up and pulls her notebook from her backpack, sitting down at the kitchen table, angling her phone up against her fruit bowl that sits on the table. She flips open her book and pulls out her pen and scribbles some notes. She looks up, seeing Alex watching her and smiles, “It’s in the notebook,” she grins at her, “so, we’ll remember it.” 

Alex can still see that Tobin looks upset, as if something happened to her. They haven’t gotten very personal yet, but she decides to take a chance. “Tobin?” she questions, looking at her shyly, “Are you okay?” 

Tobin sighs and leans back in her seat, grabbing her phone and looking at her. She runs a hand through her long brown hair, frowning and biting her lip. “You ever suddenly like, think about something and suddenly start remembering things that happened and you totally missed it?” 

Alex tilts her head slightly as she considers it, “I think so,” she says slowly, not fully understanding what Tobin means. 

“Like, have you ever gone back over a relationship and start realizing the clues to where it went wrong? And you missed it completely when it was happening?” Tobin clarifies, starting to feel the heaviness in her chest and that hollowness in her stomach. 

Alex nods silently, “I’ve been there,” she admits, “it’s not a good place,” 

Tobin nods, swallowing and looking away for a minute, “It’s hard,” she says, suddenly feeling very vulnerable right now. She doesn’t know Alex that well, this is something she just realized today in her therapy session and she hasn’t even talked with Lauren or Amy or Ashlyn about it. She couldn’t quite vocalize it just yet. 

“It is,” Alex agrees, thinking back to her last relationship when her last girlfriend broke up with her because she wasn’t giving her enough time. Alex was either on an expedition or losing herself in research. “And it sucks,” she adds, seeing a tear run down Tobin’s cheek. 

“It hurts,” Tobin says, her voice wavering, “I feel so stupid that I missed it all,” she bites her lower lip again and looks away, then takes a deep inhale and lets out a shaky breath. 

Alex frowns, hating to see her upset. She thinks about what she could say to help her. “Well, you’re not stupid, I know that,” she says authoritatively, “I don’t know you well, but if you take your relationships as seriously as you take your job, you are not stupid, Tobin.” 

Tobin nods her head, “It’s just fresh, you know?” she sniffs, wiping at her nose with the back of her hand. “And I like to think that I do,” she says, giving her a tired smile, “but it’s got me doubting myself.” 

“That’s natural,” Alex insists, “I felt the same way,” she shares with her, “and it took me a while to figure out it wasn’t true.” 

Tobin nods again, her lower lip sticking out as she looks away. She’s having trouble making eye contact with Alex because she feels like she’ll just burst into tears and she doesn’t want to do that in front of her. She’s working with her, she wants to keep this as professional as possible and she’s still embarrassed she hit on her and now she doesn’t want to be a blubbering fool in front of her either. On the other hand, Alex is so easy to talk to and it’s been super cool getting to know her. She swallows again, takes a deep breath and nods at her. 

“Yeah,” she says, reigning in her emotions, “I guess I just need some time,” 

Alex senses this topic is closed now, so she shifts on her couch, “If you ever wanna talk,” she says, “I’m a good listener,” 

Tobin smiles at this, “Thanks, Al,” she says, “maybe,” she shrugs, “you know, when we’re out on the ocean, it’s sometimes the place that you just feel the need to confess your feelings,” 

Alex smile, “I know what you mean,” she says quietly, “something about the water and horizon and all that,” 

Tobin nods with her, “Yeah,” she looks down at her notebook, then flips it shut and holds it up for her to see, “it’s all in here, I made a note to pack more underwater lights, so if it’s feasible, we’ll make it happen,” 

“Great,” Alex smiles, “my gut says it’s in two pieces, but I hope I’m wrong,” 

“Eh, if it’s in two pieces, we might get a view of the hold,” Tobin points out, “that’ll be dramatic and could make it easier to retrieve artifacts.” 

“True,” Alex agrees, “although there’s just something about finding a ship in one piece, you know? Makes it seem so much more mysterious or something,” 

Tobin smiles, “Yeah, but it’s a bitch to get anything from it,” 

Alex shakes her head, “You’re right,” she says, “and you’re the one down there, so let’s hope for your sake it’s broken up,” 

Tobin chuckles, “We’ll find out in just a few weeks,” 

“Yep,” Alex grins, “oh, hey, I was going to ask you,” she says, “how cold does it get out there at night? I looked at the future forecast, but I wasn’t sure how accurate it is,” 

“I always bring some jeans and sweats and hoodies and layers, you know?” Tobin replies, “The wind can make it cold on deck,” she advises, “even if it’s sunny out, you want something to block the sun so you don’t get burned.” 

“Says the tan goddess,” Alex rolls her eyes, then stops, not believing she just said that to her. 

Tobin laughs, “Tan Goddess?” she arches an eyebrow at her. 

“It’s an expression,” Alex rolls her eyes, “get over yourself,” she chuckles. 

Tobin smirks at her, “Okay,” she says, “that’s all the helpful hints I’m giving you now,” she teases, “ask Lauren if you have any packing dilemmas.” 

“So you say,” Alex laughs, “until next time.” 

Tobin just rolls her eyes at her, a smile on her face. Alex feels happy that she seems less upset. 

“Okay,” Alex says, “I’m going to let you go,” she says, “I have an early morning tomorrow,” 

“Okay,” Tobin says, “and Al?” 

“Yeah?” Alex looks at her, leaning forward, closer to her screen. 

“Thanks,” Tobin says genuinely, “I really appreciate it,” 

Alex gives her a small smile, “You’re welcome,” 

They end the call, both of them smiling afterwards. 

XXXX

_June_

“I’ll pick you up,” Tobin insists, smiling at her screen, “I need to get some new regulator lines before our trip, so I’ll just go in the morning to Houston to the dive shop and get you when you when you land,” 

“Well, if you’re sure it’s not a problem,” Alex hesitates, unsure if she shouldn’t just get a rental car. 

“Nah, it’s fine,” Tobin shakes her head, “no use renting a car,” she reasons, “you’ll only be in town for three days, I can give you rides or you can borrow one of Lauren’s cars if you want,” 

“Well,” Alex considers, “it would be kind of a silly expense,” Alex says, “I’d hate to pay for a car to sit while we’re out on the water,” 

“See?” Tobin grins at her, “It’s settled, I’ll swing by when you land. The dive shop isn’t super far away from the airport.” 

“Okay,” Alex grins back, “it’s a deal,” she says, “thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome,” Tobin says, “oh, and if you’re hungry, we can always get something to eat on our way back,” 

“Yeah, it will be around lunch time,” Alex agrees, “we should definitely eat somewhere. You won’t like me if I’m hungry.” 

“Okay,” Tobin can’t stop grinning. Neither can Alex. 

The two have been speaking to each other daily since their last conversation that night two weeks ago. Tobin had recommended a list of more documentaries to watch and review to get ideas for how they’d like to tell their story. They’d check in sporadically during the day and usually reserved their longer conversations for the evening. They’d catch up on their days, the speak about the documentary they both were watching. Some nights, they’d watch it together while they Facetimed, interjecting comments and opinions. 

“Okay, so I’ll see you tomorrow,” Tobin states, “and then the adventure can begin!” 

“You’re crazy!” Alex chuckles, “You’re right, but you’re crazy,” 

“At least it’s a good kind of crazy,” Tobin chuckles with her. 

“True,” Alex grins. Tobin gets up from her couch, entering her bathroom, setting her phone and starting her bedtime routine. Alex smiles and does the same. They talk as they wash their faces, brush their teeth, Alex teasing Tobin while she flosses. Tobin tries her best to guilt Alex for not flossing. 

Over these weeks of talking, the two have kept it mostly about light topics, besides the documentary. They haven’t broached the subject of relationships or anything like that, except for that one night. They’ve offered up information about their families, school experiences growing up, but haven’t gotten to that stage of their past relationships. They both sense they’re getting closer although each of them is careful not to push the other. Tobin is still embarrassed about trying to pick up Alex. Alex senses Tobin is uncomfortable about talking about it and stays quiet. Both figure they’ll have time to talk when they’re on the ship in the ocean together for an extended period of time. 

XXXX

“You look so tan!” Alex exclaims upon seeing Tobin outside of the airport terminal. Tobin is wearing some very short cut off jean shorts and a tank top and is placing Alex’s gear in her Jeep and Alex has been sort of checking her out. Seeing Tobin with a snapback on and dark sunglasses, she lets out a breath. She’s growing attracted to Tobin. She’s not ready to jump in bed with her or anything, but she feels she’s getting to know the real Tobin and so far, she likes what she’s learning about her. She definitely likes what she sees. A lot. 

Tobin looks at her over her shoulder as she pushes the bag into the back seat, “Well, I usually work outside, you know,” she drawls, a grin on her face. 

“I know,” Alex replies, her cheeks burning a little, “I just feel so pale compared to you,” 

Tobin turns to grab another bag and smiles at her, “It’s only June,” she says, “you’ve got a month on a ship to work on your tan,” 

“We’ll be working Tobin,” Alex shakes her head amusedly, “I won’t have time to tan,” 

Tobin shuts the door, the loading complete, “You will,” she predicts, “you just have to structure your day properly.” 

“I suppose you’re a pro at that,” she says wryly, nodding as Tobin opens the passenger door for her and gestures for her to enter the Jeep. 

“I am,” Tobin grins and trots around the vehicle to get in and drive them away. 

Tobin takes Alex to her favorite food truck in Galveston, promising her the best Tex-Mex food she’ll ever eat. They taste a few tiny street tacos and then Tobin leads her to a fresh seafood truck and they decide on a fresh cold plates of oysters, shrimp and crab. They both get small plates, sharing them as they eat at a picnic table near the numerous trucks.

“So, from here we’ll go to H and H and meet up with Lauren.” Tobin informs her, “If that’s cool with you,” 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Alex replies agreeably as she eats. 

“Cool,” Tobin grins at her as she selects a piece of shrimp, “so, uh,” she pauses, “you think about my offer?” 

Alex nods as she finishes chewing, “I have,” she replies, selecting another oyster and preparing to it eat. 

“And?” Tobin questions, feeling a little nervous. 

“I’m cool to stay with you for a few days,” she grins as she replies, “it makes sense,” she shrugs, “you’re my ride and we’ll be basically living together for the next month on the ship.” 

“Plus, you won’t be eating hotel food,” Tobin adds. 

“That’s a big plus,” Alex grins at her. 

Tobin is sharing with Alex how her and Lauren started their business as she enters the lot of H and H, pulling the Jeep into a spot and shutting of the vehicle. “So, we met in college, both played soccer and just became really good friends. Actually, most of us know each other from one way or another. Anyway, I was working for a tour company, going out on dives and filming people while they were underwater as like, a souvenir of their experience. Lauren was working on different fishing boats with the goal of becoming a captain one day. Her and Ash worked on a few of the same ones. Anyway, she met Jrue on one of the ships and they hit it off." She smiles over at Alex, "Jrue is a cool dude," she says, "a good man." 

She shrugs “Fast forward a few years and both of us are now working on dive boats. I’m hooking up sunken boats and personal watercrafts to recover for an insurance ship, Lauren is running another ship now doing similar stuff. We’re both feeling burned out from the schedules,” 

“They wanted quick turn arounds?” Alex asks. 

Tobin nods, “Yeah, so we’d be out six days a week,” she shrugs, “it was a grind. We were making good money, but never had time to do anything. So, one day, we just started talking about what if we did this for ourselves? Like, we would still do recovery work for insurance companies, but at our own pace.” 

“To have more of a life?” Alex questions, sliding in her seat to turn and look at Tobin. 

“Exactly,” Tobin nods, “so, we both took some online business classes and started talking to people we knew about the industry. We came to find out that the ships the insurance companies used were charging them crazy money. We started thinking we could do it for less money and faster.” She unbuckles her seatbelt, “Anyway, fast forward again, here we are doing some wreck exploring and expeditions and still pulling up skidoos that drunk frat boys sink.” 

“That’s pretty awesome,” Alex smiles, “how do you know everyone else?” 

“Well, Lauren and Ash and I went to school together, Ali moved down her because she knew Christen. Chris knew HAO from school and Dave knew Amy from the Coast Guard.” 

“Amy was in the Coast Guard?” Alex asks, surprised to hear this. 

“Oh yeah,” Tobin nods and grins, “she’s a badass, worked rescue missions on the Bering Sea, saw action in the Afghanistan. She’s been around.” 

“Huh,” Alex nods, impressed with the woman. 

“And Christen, how do you know her?” Alex asks, thinking about how Christen had kissed Tobin’s cheek the last time she was here, curious if they had ever been together. 

“Oh,” Tobin chuckles, “she answered an ad we placed looking for a historian.” She shakes her head. “She was so shy when we did an interview, she grew up here. We actually played pick up soccer against her and didn’t even know it until we talked.” 

“Huh,” Alex nods, still curious if they had any history between them. Then again, she doesn’t even know if Christen is gay so she decides to let it go. In time, she figures her and Tobin will open up more. “Ready?” she asks, unbuckling her seatbelt.

They exit the Jeep, Alex grabbing her backpack that has her laptop in it, while Tobin twirls her keyring in her hand as she waits for her. They enter the building, Tobin leading her Lauren’s office. 

XXXX

Back in the Jeep after hanging out at the office for the day, consisting of Alex and Lauren signing off on paperwork and Tobin prepping her dive and camera gear for transport, Tobin takes a deep breath, “So,” she says, breathing out, “um, we should go grocery shopping if you’re cool with that,” 

“Sure, that’s fine,” Alex agrees. 

“I’ve been letting stuff run out so I don’t have to throw it out before we leave,” Tobin hurriedly explains, “and I didn’t know if you’d be staying with me and I didn’t know what you’d want to eat,” 

Alex grins, reaching over and squeezing Tobin’s forearm, “It’s fine, really.” 

“Okay,” Tobin glances over to her, feeling better, “let’s get our shopping on,” 

Tobin is very health conscious Alex learns, except for the drinking part that is. Although, Alex is realizing that Tobin being drunk is seeming more like a glitch in her usual behavior. She gets very embarrassed whenever it gets brought up, her cheeks turning the most adorable shade of pink as she blushes. 

They pick up what they expect will be enough groceries for two days of meals and squeeze the bags into Tobin’s packed Jeep that’s filled with Alex’s luggage. Tobin had offloaded her dive gear while they were at H and H. She gave Alex a full tour of the place, explaining to her that they choose this location because the rent was dramatically less expensive than being near or on the port. They still saved money by renting their dock slip and store their fishing boat here on the premises. 

Alex enjoyed the tour, impressed with Christen and Ali’s research and prep area for the artifacts, Tobin making sure to explain to her how they secured the area against thefts and break ins. The larger area where they work on artifacts was highly secured, using fingerprint technology to enter. The room was reinforced with unbreakable glass to protect the artifacts and was temperature controlled. Tobin showed her the gear locker of scuba equipment, sharing with her that she is a certified open water diver. When Alex glanced around, she saw the small certification plaques on the wall next to the locker of tanks. Alex took in the meticulous organization of everything in the area, seeing yet another of side of Tobin she wasn’t aware of. It impressed her. She was beginning to see now why her Father spoke so highly of her. For her being so laid back, it was refreshing to see how serious she was about her craft. 

Tomorrow the game plan was for Alex to accompany Lauren and Amy for a shopping trip for food and sundries for the trip. Tobin and the others were going to begin loading the gear and equipment onto the ship. That would be a two day project, Jrue and Dave would be aboard for the duration, making sure the ship was occupied while in port. 

Ashlyn and Jrue would go over the vessel, making sure it was sound for sailing, Dave would organize the sonar and robotics gear, Amy would be stowing their purchases. Tobin would stow and organize the dive gear and make sure all filming equipment was prepared. Christen, Ali and HAO would bring over their supplies for preservation and the computers needed for the trip. Dave would assist them in getting everything up and running. Lauren would make sure all permits were in order for final inspection and the ship was ready for sail. 

Alex was impressed with the professionalism they all carried with their responsibilities. She supposed that they wouldn’t be in business if they didn’t know what they were doing, but since this was the first time Alex was using a crew that wasn’t from her Father’s fleet, it was new to her. What really got to her was how they joked and laughed while they worked, as if there was no pressure to get everything in order in a short time. They all truly enjoyed one another. Again, it’s something she’s not used to, there’s usually some sort of drama on the expeditions she’s lead, usually needing to sort it out herself and try to defuse it. It’s nice. 

XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all-   
Still smiling over the Thorns win. What a crazy match. Not as unreal as Orlando- that was nuts! 
> 
> So, hope you're enjoying this, this ship is about to sail, literally an figuratively! Thanks for sticking around; I hope you continue to enjoy the story. 
> 
> Thanks again for the kudos and comments- love hearing you thoughts!


	8. Departure Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex experiences the joy of the load in to prepare the ship. After two days of preparations, they cast off the lines and leave the port. Destination: finding the El Espiritu

.

_The Next Day_

Alex stands on the deck of the ship, her eyes shaded by her dark sunglasses as she casually watches Tobin heft the heavy air tanks and place them into the rack. Ashlyn is helping her by securing each tank in the rack, locking them in place with loud metallic clanks, but Alex’s eyes are on Tobin, appreciating how the woman’s muscles flex in her shoulders and arms which are visible from the loose tank top she’s wearing. 

She turns, so as not to be completely obvious, but she can’t help it. She’s growing very attracted to Tobin, she knows it’s maybe not the best thing in the world for her right now, but she can’t deny her feelings. She wants to know more about Tobin’s last relationship, why her girlfriend left, why was it so sudden. Tobin seems devastated by it and Alex doesn’t even know how long ago it happened. She has all sorts of questions, but knows she needs to be patient. Tobin will reveal those things to her in time. 

“Alex?” Christen calls to her and Alex turns to see her, “Yeah?” 

“We’re ready to show you the set up and get your computer up and running,” Christen states. 

“Awesome,” Alex smiles, walking over and following Christen up a flight of stairs into the computer lab. The wheelhouse where Lauren guides the ship is above them, the artifact room is below them at deck level. This room is half the width of the ship’s main compartment, divided by clear glass window panels. 

“That side is where we’ll assemble on the dives and follow along on the live footage of the ROV divers.” Christen explains, Alex looking into the room, seeing the four large flat panel screens affixed to the long wall, two large tables with computer monitors stationed in intervals. In front of the tables were two comfy looking office chairs with desks in front of them. 

“Those are where they sit when they are controlling the submersible or sonar,” Christen explains. “Here, check this out,” she smiles, showing Alex the stations they have set up. Alex realizes they are set up similar to how they are aboard her Father’s vessels, down to the metal vented flooring and how neat all of the wires and cables were smartly organized. She nods approvingly as she notes of the small details which lend to an incredible workspace. 

“So, that room,” Christen jerks her thumb over her shoulder, “we all usually assemble there when the divers go down or the sonar or ROV is in the water,” she explains, “we thought it would be better to use different monitors with higher resolution at the tables so we see more detail when we wanted to focus on particular items.” 

“The computers in here are all linked to the mainframe, so it’s easy to share all of the information.” She walks over to the dry erase board on the wall, “we like to set daily goals, so each morning we’d like to meet with the team and assess collectively the goals,” she continues, “Lauren will discuss weather conditions if they will play a role in the day, Tobin will discuss dive conditions, Dave’s on sonar and ROV,” she gestures to the board, “we’ll make our list and prioritize it and then go from there,” 

“I like it,” Alex nods, “Our teams usually email out an outline each day,” she says, “I think I like this way better,” she nods again, “I remember there used to be some disagreements about the daily goals before.” 

“We’re really all about putting the team first,” Christen shares with her, “we want everyone to have their say in the meeting because usually they bring up a point that we would overlook because it’s not our expertise,” she says, “even if you’re like, the lead,” she shrugs.

“True,” Alex agrees, looking around the room, “I think it’s a great idea,” she smiles at Christen, “I like everyone to be one the same page, working together for the main purpose,”   
Alex turns to survey the room, “I just want to get started,” she glances shyly at Christen, “I’m so excited,” 

“Me too,” Christen agrees, stepping to her side, “this one is a dream come true,” she says, a smile on her face, “I can’t tell you how many hours I’ve spent on my own time researching that ship,” she shakes her head, “There is just something about her,” she says, “when I first heard the story from my history teacher, I was in eighth grade. I spent most of high school reading everything I could about the ship, asking my history to help me find sources,” she smiles fondly, “I called him first when I got word we were going after her, he’s so excited about this.” 

Alex smiles, realizing just how much this means to her, “I hope it’s her,” she says, “I have a pretty good feeling about it,” 

Christen nods, “I do too,” 

XXXX

It was almost eight thirty that night when Tobin pulls into her driveway, Alex slowly moving to exit the vehicle. She had volunteered to help Christen finish uploading their materials onto the ship’s hard drive. It took several hours and her mind is mush. Tobin doesn’t look much better than her, she’s exhausted. Lugging oxygen tanks and heavy dive suits all day, climbing the ladders to check the winches and doing dry runs with Dave on the fixed crane. It was a physical day. 

The highlight was going out for pizza with the entire crew, except Dave and Jrue who remained on the ship. They all relaxed, chowed down and talked about their excitement to finally get underway. The group left early, all of them were tired, knowing that tomorrow will be more of the same. 

“Did you want a snack or anything?” Tobin asks tiredly as they slowly walk up the stairs. 

“Are you still hungry?” Alex asks, clearly surprised. 

“Not really,” Tobin shrugs, “I really want a shower,” she laments as she keys the lock, “I feel so gross,” 

“Me too,” Alex agrees, although she knows her role today wasn’t as physical as Tobin’s. 

They both take showers once they get in the house, Alex exiting the bathroom in the hall first, hearing the water still running from Tobin’s bedroom. Alex feels like Tobin might be hungry, she wouldn’t mention it to her if she wasn’t. She heads to the kitchen and sees the fruit that’s on the counter, knowing they should eat it before they leave. 

She rinses the fruit, slices up an apple and pinches off a stem of grapes and puts them in a bowl. She takes the bowl with her to the couch, flicking on the TV and searching the channels. Tobin pads barefoot down the hall, getting herself a water bottle from the fridge. 

“You want a water?” she asks from the kitchen. 

“Sure,” Alex replies, “I cut up some fruit if you want to nibble,” she offers. 

“Great, thanks,” Tobin says, sliding past her on the couch, sitting down next to her and handing her a bottle. She fishes out a slice of apple, munching on it. Alex can’t stop looking at Tobin, her hair is damp, she’s got on an old t-shirt, some mesh shorts and the major distraction is that she’s wearing glasses. Alex forces herself to look at the TV, trying to ignore the spasm of desire she feels. It doesn’t help when Tobin stretches her legs out onto the coffee table, on display in all of their muscular, tanned glory. Eventually, Alex focuses on the show and intentionally eats more fruit to distract herself. 

The two eat the fruit as they find a rerun of The Office, enjoying some mindless entertainment. They polish off the plate and before the next episode is over, Alex glances over and sees Tobin is passed out next to her. Alex bites her lower lip, looking at Tobin’s face. She looks so peaceful, her glasses slightly askew, how her mouth is slightly open, those lips. 

Alex turns off the TV, leaves the couch abruptly, giving herself a full body shake as she puts the empty fruit bowl in the sink. She clunks it down a little, hoping that would wake Tobin, her shoulders slumping when she looks back to see she hasn’t moved. 

“Tobin?” she calls softly as she approaches the couch, “Tobin? It’s time to go to bed,” 

“Huh?” Tobin responds dazedly, not opening her eyes as she slumps further into the couch. 

“Come on,” Alex says, standing next to her, “wake up so you can go to bed,” 

“That makes no sense,” Tobin mumbles, cracking an eye open, “what time is it?” 

“It’s not even ten, yet,” Alex replies, “come on,” 

“Okay,” Tobin sighs heavily, lifting a hand. Alex takes it, pulling her up. Tobin bumps into her, “Sorry,” she says sleepily. The two look at each other for a moment, Tobin giving her a sleepy half grin. Alex turns and heads down the hallway, pausing at Tobin’s door. That’s when she notices they’re still holding hands, she gently shakes free. 

“I’ll set an alarm,” she says quietly, “see you in the morning,” 

“Uh huh,” Tobin nods, giving her a wide sleepy grin, “see ya,” 

It takes Alex an extra half hour using her meditation techniques to clear her mind enough so she can get to sleep. 

XXXX

_Departure Day- Expedition Day 1_

“Why can’t we leave yet?” Alex whines to Tobin. They’re hanging out on the front deck of the ship near the crane. 

“Because the Coast Guard stopped by and are inspecting the ship,” Tobin repeats patiently, having explained this to her not even ten minutes before. 

“Ugh!” Alex exclaims, leaning on the rail, “What else can delay us?” 

“Well, they could make us all test we can get into our survival suits within two minutes,” Tobin drawls, leaning against the rail, looking out into the harbor, “they might be checking all the smoke detectors or the first aid gear or if we have all of our horns and lights working,” she rambles, suppressing a grin as she knows she’s egging Alex on. 

“You’re not helping,” Alex hisses, elbowing her. 

“Ow!” Tobin rubs her arm, “Watch it,” she says, “try to control your impatient rage,” she laughs. 

“Sorry,” Alex says, heaving out a sigh, “I just want to get underway,” 

“Well, all we’ll be doing is a whole lot of nothing,” Tobin replies, “it’s going to take almost ten hours to get there,” 

“But at least we’ll be on our way,” Alex says, as a loud blast interrupts them. 

They both cover their ears until the sound stops. “We’re on our way,” Tobin says, “come on,” she trots to the port side, calling out to Dave. “Need a hand?” 

“Yeah, grab a rope,” he calls back. 

Alex watches as Tobin quickly heaves herself over the rail and lowers herself down a level to reach the cleat and untie the line. She moves to the next one, releasing the rope and sending it towards the dock where a dockhand catches it, giving her and Dave a wave. Then Tobin high fives Dave and climbs the up the steel ladder and ambles over to her. 

“We’re underway!” Tobin shouts, raising her hands for a high five. Alex meets her palms with both hands, laughing at her enthusiasm. 

“Come on,” Tobin says, “follow me, it’s so cool to leave port from up here,” 

They climb a ladder and walk down the deck to the next ladder, climbing it. Then they climb another ladder to the top deck where they see HAO, Amy, Dave, Christen and Ali up there. As the Golazo slowly navigates through the port, the group yells and waves to other passing ships.

Alex turns to Tobin, “You should be filming this!” she exclaims, shaking Tobin’s arms. 

“We are,” Tobin laughs, “don’t worry,” 

“What do you mean?” Alex asks, confused. 

Tobin grabs her hand, “Come on,” she says once more, leading her to the ladder. Tobin leads her around the ship’s deck, pointing out the various stationary cameras mounted in key locations. She pulls her into the main deck, where they would bring in the artifacts to prep for preservation. She points out various cameras mounted within the work area, explaining that once they had some items, she would film close ups and interview Ali and Christen on what they were working on. 

She goes on the lead her through the whole ship, sharing with her how the shots look through the lens. Alex is impressed with how she has it all set up, realizing once again, that Tobin is a complete professional. No wonder her Dad speaks so highly of her. 

They’re on the cabin deck, getting something to drink. On this level, the kitchen area is first with the dining hall and lounge area is located towards the bow. Going down the main hallway to the stern, are the crew cabins, twelve in all, five on each side. Bathrooms with shower stalls are located next, followed by two large bunk rooms are next on each side, capable of holding an additional twenty more crew members. Near the stairs at the bow are two final cabins. 

“So, no cameras in the cabins,” Tobin finishes up, “although sometimes I will take a peek in, of course with the permission first. Usually when they’re sleeping, it works well after a particular rough day.” 

“How many tapes do you go through?” Alex questions. 

“It’s all digital,” Tobin replies, leaning against the counter, “the cameras back up automatically on a fixed schedule that’s staggered so no two cameras that are close together are backing up at the same time. It sends it to the Cloud. You saw the dish on the top deck? It’s solar powered, so we’ll never lose a connection for the cameras, our communications or our computers.” 

“Wow,” Alex nods, “I’m really impressed,” she says, “so you then only really have to worry about the dive cameras and any hand held shots on deck, right?” 

“For the most part,” Tobin nods, “although we still need to talk about exactly how we want to frame this,” 

“I know,” Alex nods, “I guess, I like the idea of this being my first expedition with a new crew, how you guys do things is a bit different than what I’m used too. In a great way,” she adds quickly. She looks over her shoulder at one of the cameras in the kitchen, “These things have sound too?” 

“They all do,” Tobin says, “if you want to talk privately, do it in your cabin. You can't hear much in the crew hallway though,” 

“Which is yours?” Alex asks out of curiosity. 

“Port side under the stairs,” she jerks her thumb over her shoulder, “I sleep like the dead usually and those two are the loudest cabins because of the engines.” She looks at her,   
“Which one are you in?” 

“Three,” Alex replies, “it’s nice, kind of small, but they all are, but nice. The bed seems really comfy.” She furrows her forehead, “What’s underneath us?” 

“Dry storage, a refrigeration and freezer room, a hospital room, and the engine rooms,” 

Alex nods, “Anything else I should know?”

“The bathrooms have three shower rooms each,” Tobin explains, “that’s make six available,” she says, giving her a sly look, “but there’s showers in the bunk rooms, too.” She nods her head knowingly, “Port side showers, first and second are hotter,” she grins at her, “plus, the others don’t use them as much,” 

“Noted,” Alex grins, looking around, “I guess we should head up, huh?” 

“Yeah, we’ll probably be able to see the coast still,” Tobin comments as she follows Alex to the stairs, appreciating the view as Alex climbs them in front of her. She shakes her head, don’t do it, she says to herself, you’re not worthy of her and she’s not interested in you. 

While Tobin may have made some progress in letting Maisie go and realizing she’d never know her true reasons why she left, Tobin was still terribly bothered with the feeling of being worthless. She still has these feelings of not being enough. No matter how much her and Doc worked on it, it still nags at her. She’s conflicted though because she is really beginning to like Alex a lot. More than just a friend. 

XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, they're finally on their way. 
> 
> Will Alex get along with the crew? Will the ship they've seen actually be the one they're looking for? Will they safely return? 
> 
> Say tuned! LOL 
> 
> Seriously though, thanks for the kudos and comments- I love hearing your thoughts!


	9. Comfort and New Sights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a bad night and Tobin is there for her. The next day the team begins to explore the ocean floor to find the wreck.

.

_Departure Day- Dinner_

“So, the storm should hit about ten and clear out around three or four,” Lauren states as she quickly eats, “they’re reporting eight foot waves, which we can easily handle, but it will feel a little rough,” 

Everyone moans at the table, knowing they will be tossed around in their beds tonight. They can already feel how the waves are becoming rougher as they sit at the dining room table. 

“After that, it’s smooth sailing for at least two weeks,” Lauren says encouragingly, glancing around to look at everyone gathered for dinner. 

“Okay,” Dave says, “tomorrow is all about using the sonar and ROV anyway,” he reasons calmly, “we have to get the lay of the land and see if we think there’s a debris field, so it’s not like we’ll be diving or anything yet,” 

“True,” Christen agrees, “we’ll monitor everything and making sure the uploads are good and feed is strong,” 

“So, I have the day off?” Tobin jokes, wiggling her eyebrows. 

“No silly,” HAO elbows her, “you’ll be driving the submersible, ya goof,” 

“I know, I know,” Tobin chuckles, “I still won’t get to sleep in,” 

“You can if you want to miss breakfast,” Amy says, shrugging, “you’d be on your own,” 

Tobin shakes her head violently, “I never miss a meal you cook Ames, not if I can help it,” 

“Ah, flattery will get you everywhere,” Amy laughs, “you know there’s seconds, right?” 

“Ooh, awesome!” Tobin exclaims, standing up and heading for the kitchen with her plate in hand. Dave and Ashlyn follow. 

XXXX

_Later That Night_

After what seems like hours of getting rolled to the side in her bed, Tobin finally just gets up, puts on her glasses and staggers out of her cabin, a hand on the wall as she lurches to towards the kitchen. She gets a drink of water and walks into the dining room, thinking maybe she’ll turn on the TV or play a video game in the lounge. As soon as she enters the lounge, a sharp breath to her right stops her in her tracks. She turns quickly to her side to see Alex huddled in the dimness of the corner, standing there, gripping the wall rail tightly, tears running down her cheeks and a panicked look on her face. Tobin approaches slowly, swaying as the ship rocks from front to back from the waves. The constant sound of heavy rain hitting the deck above is barely heard from the roar of the waves breaking against the bow of the ship as it plunges ahead to their destination. Tobin considers for a moment how to handle this, unsure if Alex even sees her yet. Then Alex glances her way, her eyes growing larger in the dim room, the fear evident. 

“Want some water?” Tobin offers, noticing how Alex is breathing hard, her breath steadily entering and exiting through her nose. 

Alex nods quickly, reaching a shaky hand out for the bottle. Tobin twists the lid off, stepping close to her as she hands it over. Alex gives her a grim smile before she takes a drink, passing the bottle back. 

“Wake up in a small cabin?” Tobin questions gently, remembering how Alex shared with her about her claustrophobia. Alex nods her head a few times, back to holding onto the rail and the wall with her hands. Tobin nods back understandingly. 

“The beds face port to starboard,” Tobin says, “we really should move them so they’re bow to stern and can ride the waves,” she looks around the lounge, nodding when she sees something. She steps closer to Alex, “We’re both gonna be miserable if we don’t get any sleep tonight,” she says, looking at her directly, making steady eye contact, “I’ll be right back, okay? Don’t go anywhere,” 

Alex lets out a strangled laugh, as if to stay she’s not going anywhere in this state.

Tobin leaves her vision, disappearing around the corner. Alex continues to choke back the sobs, swaying with the movement of the ship. 

Tobin returns with a pillow and blanket, tossing them on the couch closest to the large screen TV at the front of the lounge. She stands in front of Alex in dimness, looking at her carefully. “Your stomach’s okay, right?” she asks. 

Alex confirms with a nod. 

“Okay, so what we’re gonna do, is go chill out on the couch, okay?” Tobin offers, stepping close and sliding her arm around Alex’s tense shoulders. She reaches to grip Alex’s wrist to pry her hand from the grab bar, “We’ll stay in this nice big room, with all of this space and I promise you’ll be able to sleep,” she says as Alex reluctantly releases her hold on the bar, slowly stepping with Tobin towards the couch. “This couch is like, heaven,” Tobin says, her voice low and calm and edged with tiredness, “it sucks you in,” she says, “all we’ll feel is the lift and lowering of the ship as we ride the waves right along with it,” She just wants Alex to feel safe and not alone and thinks this would work. 

“Okay,” Alex utters, her first words since Tobin discovered her in her panicked state. Tobin’s voice calms her, she’s glad Tobin isn’t trying to get her to talk. When she has these episodes, she just wants to escape. When she woke up freaking out that the walls were closing in on her in her cabin, she went to the largest room she could think of. 

“This is the largest room on the ship,” Tobin states, wanting to comfort her, “unless we count the hold, but don’t want to go there,” she gives her a gentle smile. 

Tobin sits on the couch, stretching herself along the back cushions, draping the blanket over her, extending a hand up for Alex. “Just come and lay down with me for a little bit,” she urges, her voice gentle and warm, “we’ll just chill here together for a little bit until after the storm passes,” 

Alex sits down, seeing how Tobin positions herself to spoon her, but it’s not enough for her, so she moves in face first, seeing Tobin shift to accept her head on her chest. Alex needs to feel grounded, anchored to something or someone. She needs to know it’s safe and right now, she feels safe with Tobin. Alex settles herself on Tobin, her hands gripping Tobin’s shirt, bunching up the fabric, feeling comfort in the solid material. She feels the blanket coming over her, the warmth of Tobin’s body under her, how Tobin has one arm holding her securely and her other hand lightly rubbing her back. It’s soothing. It’s comforting. It’s what she needs and she doesn’t know how Tobin can just do that for her. 

“It’s okay,” Tobin soothes, Alex feeling her warm breath on her forehead, “I’ve got you,” she says, “we’ll just nap here until the storm passes.” 

Alex inhales deeply as she finally begins to relax, taking in a mix of scents, Tobin’s laundry detergent, a faint whiff of a body spray and then undeniable smell of Tobin. It’s what she noticed when she stayed with her in her house, this unique clean scent, reminding her of the sun and water. Tobin’s hand doesn’t stop creating patterns on her back, soothing her even more. She doesn’t know how long they lay there as her eyes close and she falls asleep, feeling safe and secure in Tobin’s arms. 

It takes a while for Tobin to sleep, she’s awake with Alex in her arms and she wants to be certain Alex is sleeping before she dozes off. She wasn’t sure how to handle Alex, she was surprised to see her there and it was upsetting to see how scared she was. Tobin only wanted her to feel better. Her gut told her that human contact was what Alex needed to ground herself and realize she was safe. When she spotted the couch, Tobin instantly knew what she would do. 

Now, she feels Alex burrowed into her chest, breathing evenly and holding on to her, although not as tightly as before. Alex has stopped crying, her tears still damp on Tobin’s shirt and Tobin doesn’t mind. She lets out a deep breath, realizing she likes how this feels, nuzzling her jaw against Alex’s head and she closes her eyes, finally feeling that she could sleep. 

XXXX

_Expedition Day 1_

Alex awakes with a smile as she takes in Tobin’s scent, settling in deeper to her bed, her arms wrapped around a pillow. Wait, she thinks as her eyes open, looking around. She’s alone in her cabin, cradling a pillow. Where’s Tobin, she wonders, how did I get back here? 

She glances over to the clock on the wall, noting it’s nearly six thirty. She reluctantly leaves her bed, grabbing her phone and shutting off the alarm that has yet to sound. She picks up her toiletry bag and shuffles out to the hallway, seeking the bathrooms and needing to pee. When she enters the bathroom, she spies Lauren at the sink. 

“Good morning,” Lauren greets her with a smile, “sleep okay with the storm?” 

“Yeah, it wasn’t too bad,” Alex nods, setting her bag on the sink counter, “what time did it calm down?” 

“I think it was around four,” Lauren replies, starting to brush her teeth. 

“Huh,” Alex mumbles, heading for the stall to pee. 

“Hey, you,” Tobin greets Alex with a head nod, “ready for the first day?” Tobin looks at her carefully, thankful to see she looks well rested. 

“Yeah,” Alex smiles, “what time is the meeting?” She wants to thank her for last night, but in a more private setting. 

“Seven thirty,” Tobin replies as she grabs a plate and hands it to her. She begins to select her own breakfast. Alex is thankful Tobin hasn’t said anything about last night. She’s slightly embarrassed about it, although she likes that Tobin is just pretending it didn’t happen. Alex has the feeling that if Tobin wants to speak to her about it, she would wait when they were alone. 

Alex notes who the whole crew is cheerful and excited about getting to work. They banter back and forth while they eat, playfully teasing each other about past mishaps aboard ship. Alex smiles as she listens to Ashlyn teasing Tobin about how she forgot to zip up her wetsuit and Ashlyn had to drag her out of the water before she drowned. 

Tobin just shrugs and laughs, playing it off, “Come on, yo,” she says, smiling big, “that wasn’t nearly as bad as when you ran us aground in the raft on the reef and nearly killed us all,” 

“Yeah, Ash,” Christen chimes in, “I have no idea how that raft didn’t rip to shreds,” 

Soon Lauren stands up, “We should head up and get our meeting started, okay? Finish up and I’ll see you in five,” she says and brings her dish and coffee mug to the kitchen.   
Alex is in the hall just past the kitchen hearing Tobin thanking Amy for breakfast and asking her what’s for dinner tonight. She smiles as she stops in her cabin to grab her laptop and notebook, making sure her pen is attached to the spiral. She’s grateful Tobin didn’t bring last night up in front of everyone. Then she realizes that Tobin wouldn’t ever embarrass her like that. She’s too considerate. 

The meeting goes well, it’s short and sweet, everyone agreeable that using to sonar first with the coordinates they already have to confirm they’re in the correct location. They’ll also make several passes over the area looking for more details since the original sonar pass months ago wasn’t looking for it. After they feel they have enough sonar readings, they’ll raise the sonar up and confirm the images and get a plan of attack. If there’s enough time, they’ll bring down the ROV. They’ll begin filming the area as they search the seabed. 

Things start moving quickly after the meeting concludes. Tobin and Ashlyn head on deck to help Dave roll out the sonar unit and help lower it in the water. Lauren returns to the bridge to supervise the action on the deck. Alex assists Christen and Ali in preparing the viewing room, Ali showing her how the side scan sonar will project on the large monitor.   
They’ll run the original sonar video side by side for comparison. Finally, they unroll the large poster of the El Espiritu and tape it to the glass wall for study. 

When their computers and up and running awaiting the feed, the three go below deck to grab another coffee. They return to find Dave in the controller area, settling in to guide the sonar along the seafloor. He’s wearing a headset to communicate with Lauren at the wheel. 

“Okay,” Dave clears his throat, as they all feel the ship lurch as it starts moving, “it’s go time,” he announces. He keys his keyboard and soon enough the display of the deck where the hoist is located for the sonar is running in real time on the third monitor. 

“Making the turn now, lining up run number 1,” Lauren’s voice comes across the speakers in the room, Alex surprised by it. What a cool detail, she thinks. Ali nudges her, “We can hear all of the comms,” she explains, “Tobin and Ash are on the line as well,” 

“That’s cool,” Alex grins at her. “So, if I want to slow down over something, should I just ask Dave?” 

Ali nods, “Yeah, he’ll relay it.” 

“Sonar is in the water,” Tobin announces, her voice clear and steady.

“Lower to eighty meters and hold until I go,” Dave instructs. 

“Roger that,” Tobin replies, “lowering sonar now,” 

Ashlyn’s voice pops in, “Ten meters…twenty… thirty… forty… fifty… sixty… seventy… eighty meters and holding,” 

“Roger that, Ash,” Dave replies, “Lauren, where we at?”

“Fifty meters from target,” Lauren replies. 

“Lower sonar to ninety meters,” Dave commands. “Let’s slow her down at three knots, Captain,” 

“Roger that,” Lauren responds, “throttling down to three knots and holding steady.” 

Alex glances to the third monitor and sees Tobin with her t-shirt off to reveal a grey sports bra as laughs at something Ashlyn says on the deck. They both to go to the rail for a minute, looking over. Ashlyn gestures to her and Tobin turns and jogs away from the rail, her hand clutching her shirt, her glorious torso on display before she goes out of the camera view. 

Only seconds later, the door bangs open, heads turning to see Tobin struggling to put her shirt on over her headset as she grabs her notebook from the back table and throws herself in the seat across from Alex, swiveling the empty chair next to her to put her bare feet up on it, opening her notebook. She throws Alex an excited grin, eyebrows wiggling and then turns her attention to the screen. 

“Lower sonar to one hundred and twenty meters,” Dave commands.

“Roger that, Dave,” Ashlyn replies, “one hundred meters…one ten and one hundred and twenty meters and holding.” 

“Thank you,” Dave replies. “We are now scanning,” he announces as the images begin to fill the screen. 

Ali, Christen and Alex lean forward in their chairs as the first images come on the screen. Alex puts up her first image from the original scan on the second screen for comparison, freezing the image momentarily. 

“There it is,” she breathes out, “see how it wide it is,” 

“You think it’s the back of the ship?” Christen asks, her eyes not leaving the main screen. 

“I do,” Alex says, “it’ll be apparent soon,” 

“That looks like it’s in two pieces,” Ali observes.

“Uh huh,” Alex comments, resting her head on her palm. She glances over and sees Tobin scribbling in her notebook. She looks back at the screen. 

They are silent as they examine the scan, each of them making notes for further review. At some point, Tobin left her chair to look at the poster of the ship, scribbling in her notebook, then returning to her seat. Ali, Christen and Alex agreed they all thought what they thought could be deck planks and maybe some debris behind the bow.

After four hours and three passes over the wreck, they call it finished. Tobin exits to help Ashlyn bring up the sonar unit as Dave shuts off the feed and powers off the unit. He yawns and stretches in his chair, swiveling around to face the three women, “I think we’re on to something,” he grins. 

“Oh, for sure!” Ali exclaims, leaning over to high five Christen. Alex smiles broadly at them, “It’s giving clues to be a brig,” she says. 

“Oh, absolutely,” Christen agrees, interrupted by a voice. 

“Sonar is up and secured,” Tobin states. “Captain, permission to load the ROV?” 

“Calm waters Tobin,” Lauren states, “let’s roll it out,” 

“Thanks, Cap,” Tobin replies. 

“I’ll be back, I’m going to give them a hand,” Dave says, “that thing is tricky.” 

Amy enters the room carrying a tray and setting it down. Some returns minutes later with another tray and then a third time with a basket holding bags of chips. “Oh, let’s make a plate now,” Ali urges Alex as she stands up. 

“Thanks Ames!” she calls out to her. Amy waves back through the glass as she walks. 

“Oooh, food!” Tobin exclaims as she enters, walking over to the table and picking up a sandwich. She immediately starts eating it as she stands there, wolfing it down hungrily.   
Ashlyn comes in as well, making a plate and finding a seat. 

Over the next few minutes, Dave enters, Amy joins them with a tray of drinks and HAO comes in and makes a plate for Lauren and runs it up to her. She returns as the screen goes live. Tobin is in the chair next to the one Dave had occupied, sitting crosslegged in the office chair, wiggling a little to get comfortable. 

“So,” she speaks, glancing over her shoulder, “I’m going to film this just as we saw it on sonar,” she says, “I’ll do one pass over and then come back from bow to stern. On that second pass, we can stop anywhere and really check it out, okay?” she glances over again, making eye contact with Alex, making sure it’s okay with her. 

“Sounds good to me,” Alex says, giving her a nod and watching the screen. 

“Lauren, what’s our speed?” Tobin asks through the headset. 

“We’re currently traveling at three knots and holding steady.” Lauren replies. 

“Great, thanks,” Tobin grins at the screen, “and we’re filming,” she informs them, “we’ll be up on it in a minute.” She has the controller in her hands and guides the ROV along the seabed, making sure to not lag too far behind. 

“It’s coming up,” Alex says, not able to help herself and standing up near her chair. As Tobin comes across what they think is the stern of the wreck, Alex’s feet move and she’s standing next to Tobin’s chair. Tobin sees her out of the corner of her eye, “Hey,” she says softly, “sit in Dave’s seat, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Alex breathes out, bending a little as she moves, realizing she’s blocking the view for the others. She settles in the chair, the screen basically right in front of her. Her mouth is slightly open as she scans the screen. She’s tense, her body rigid and back straight as she leans forward to watch. 

“It should be just a few more feet,” Tobin says as she guides the ROV camera over the floor of the sea. They look at the coral and rocky formations jutting up from the sand. 

“The color is beautiful,” Ali comments from behind them. 

“Yeah, the water is super still down there today,” Tobin replies. 

“Here it comes,” Alex murmurs, leaning forward in her seat.   
Unusual shaped items are crusted over with sea life, although to them it appears they could be debris from the wreck. 

It doesn’t exactly look like a shipwreck just yet. They see a mound of barnacles piled up, then notice how the pile is straight up, unlike any other rock cropping they’ve seen. Dark wood pokes through the open spots as Tobin pauses the camera to examine it. 

“I think I saw what could be a cleat,” Christen announces, noting the time on the screen so she can review it later. 

The camera pans over the mound, dipping sharply down. The bright lights illuminate timber to the left and right and what looks like tar coated planks in front of them. They can clearly see a broken mast, standing about six feet high on the deck. 

“I can’t believe how well preserved this wood is,” HAO comments, “did they treat it or something back then?” 

“It looks like they may have used pitch on the deck, usually that was used on the outside of the ship,” Christen replies. 

Tobin slowly moves from right to left, then lifting the robot to get an overhead shot. The room is silent except for the sound of the robot moving through the water, the metallic clicks and whines as the camera moves. 

The deck abruptly ends, jagged edges of wood being seen. A space of sand shows shapes crusted over with sea life. 

“That’s a crate,” Tobin and Alex say at the same time, both turning to look at each other. Both chuckle, shaking their heads. 

More items of interest are found on the seabed as the second part of the ship comes into view. 

“Oh, wow,” Tobin utters, adding a low whistle. 

“Oh, man,” Alex leans forward even more in her seat. 

Fully exposed before them is an opening to the ship, the top deck with the rail seen further back but what’s so fascinating is the lower deck that they can see into. 

Tobin turns to look at Alex, “Is it okay if we look over the rest of the ship and come back to this?” she asks.

“Yeah, sure,” Alex agrees, “this area could take a while.”

The camera drifts upward, Tobin going higher to examine the deck of the ship. How the lights hit the remains of the ship gives off a sobering vibe. 

“It must be pretty chilly down there for that wood to not rot completely away,” Ashlyn murmurs, standing up, “Tobes, I’m gonna send down a thermometer, get a reading so we have an idea for tomorrow,” 

“Good call,” Tobin calls back, her eyes never leaving the screen.

Four hours later, Tobin stretches her arms above her chair, letting out a yawn. She arches her back and rolls her head, stiff from sitting for so long. Alex stands up, picking up her empty water bottle, wondering how time could pass so quickly. She watches as Tobin untangles her legs and attempts to stand up and nearly collapses. Her hand shoots out to grab Tobin’s shoulder, stepping close, “You okay?” she asks, concerned. She can hear Christen and HAO laughing as Tobin stumbles a little. 

“My leg fell asleep,” she explains, wincing as she puts weight on it. Alex keeps hold of her as she leans against the table, standing on one foot and flexing her leg to get her blood circulating. 

“How many times do we tell you not to sit like that?” Ali questions, a smirk on her face. 

“Too many,” Tobin grins and then winces as she puts weight on her leg. 

“Alex,” HAO smiles at her, “this one time, Tobin sat like that during a meeting when they had the financiers onboard,” she starts chuckling, “Tobin makes this presentation about how she intends to film everything, have it all edited, gets them all excited and impressed with her skills.” 

Christen is laughing, “The meeting ends, everything is signed,” she’s laughing more. 

“And Tobin stands up and tries to take a step and immediately wipes out,” HAO laughs harder, “like, takes out stuff on the table, her chair crashes into Christen,” 

“It was so loud!” Ali giggles, seeing how Tobin is blushing, “she didn’t say a word, one minute she was up and the next she’s on the floor.” 

“I thought I broke my ankle,” Tobin frowns at Alex, “it hurt,” 

“I bet it did,” Alex replies seriously, looking at her with sympathy until a smirk forms on her face, “and I bet it looked hilarious,” she chuckles. 

Tobin looks at her, tilting her head, then she smiles, “I was a complete and utter disaster,” she chuckles, “they freaked out, I had to convince them I was fine and after they left I went and saw Amy to make sure I hadn’t busted my leg,” she laughs. 

Just then, three chimes sound, like a melodic doorbell. “Dinner is being served in the galley,” Amy announces through the ship’s intercom. 

“I’m so hungry,” Tobin groans, flexing her leg one final time before attempting to walk again. She winces as she does, seeing Alex look at her, “My foot is tingling,” she explains. Alex nods. Ali, HAO and Christen leave the room, Tobin and Alex remaining as Tobin slowly walks off her discomfort. 

When they are taking the stairs to the lower deck, Tobin grabs Alex's forearm and stops her. "Hey, Al?" she questions, her tone serious. 

"Yeah?" Alex questions. 

"You gonna be okay tonight?" She questions quietly, looking at her closely. 

"I should be," Alex responds. 

Tobin releases her arm, her hand going to the back of her neck and Alex sees she looks a little unsure of herself, "Um, you know, if you uh," she begins, tripping over her words, "you know you can come find me, right?" 

"Yeah," Alex gives her a grateful smile, then suddenly hugs her, "and thanks," she says against her neck, "I really appreciate you," 

Tobin gives her this shy smile, when she pulls back and Alex thinks she might melt. 

Alex sits next to Tobin dinner, “So, what do you think?” she asks her as soon as she sits down. 

“Um, huh?” Tobin asks with her mouth full. 

“About the ship? What do you think are the chances it’s the El Espiritu?” Alex questions. 

Tobin nods, “Well, I think there’s a good chance to find the ship’s bell, that would be telling,” she replies, “and I think I want to bring down my metal detector and check out if the hull gives off a signal for copper,” she says, “and maybe the slight mound in front of the bow, check that and see if it’s the ‘golden figurehead,’” she air quotes as she smiles at her. 

Alex nods, smiling as well, “Yeah,” she breathes out, glancing over to see Tobin still smiling. 

“I just can’t believe we can see the into hold, it looks like there’s goods in there,” Christen states, her eyes blazing with excitement. 

Lauren saunters in with her plate, looking a little tired, “Hey guys,” she greets everyone, “we’re anchored and off the ship by twenty yards,” she announces. The ship is still running to keep all of the electronics and operations going, with additional side stabilizers keeping the ship hovering in place. 

“Nice,” Ali says smiling up at her as Lauren sits down. 

“What’s you plan for the tonight?” Lauren asks, glancing at Alex and Christen. 

“Uh, I thought we could make a list of the areas we should investigate with the divers tomorrow,” Alex offers, shrugging. 

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking,” Christen agrees, turning to look at Tobin, “How many times do you think you’ll do down?” 

Tobin shrugs, looking at Ashlyn, “Hey Ash, what was the temperature down there?” 

“A frosty forty-one degrees,” Ashlyn replies, “but that was later in the day, it’ll be colder in the morning.” 

“Temps like that at that depth,” Tobin considers, “we could stay down there for about ten minutes each time, come back up to warm up, then down again,” 

“You know, after each dive I’ll be evaluating you both,” Amy says firmly, pointing the tip of her fork at Tobin and swinging it at Ashlyn as well. 

“Yes, Mom,” Tobin and Ash say in unison. 

Alex turns to Tobin, “Did you want to look at the footage with us to check it out?” 

“Yeah, for a bit,” Tobin agrees, “I want to get to sleep early,” she shares, “gonna be a physical day.” 

“Right,” Alex nods realizing that the diving will be pretty grueling. She thinks that just the bit she knows of Tobin and Ashlyn, they would both dive until they were stopped. Something about Amy’s tone thinks she’s right about that idea. 

Tobin closes her notebook as she yawns, “I think I’m gonna turn in guys,” she says as she stands up. It’s almost ten o’clock and she’s been in the room with Ali, Alex and Christen for over three hours looking over the wreck. 

“See you tomorrow,” Alex says, giving her a small smile.

Tobin gives her a head nod, “You bet,” she grins, “I’ll have to resist bringing anything up until Servando gets out here,” she frowns, “at least we can tag it though,” 

“That’s over a week,” Christen frowns, “I want to play with the relics,” 

“You’re getting slap happy,” Ali nudges her, “we should all turn in for the night and start fresh in the morning,” 

Alex nods, feeling a little burnt out from the long day, “Yeah, you’re right.” 

“Goodnight, guys,” Tobin says as she exits the room, hearing them reply back. Tobin lingers near the stairs, waiting for Alex, knowing the cameras wouldn’t pick up their voices or see them on screen. Once Christen and Ali pass them, chattering about software, the two are alone. 

“You gonna be okay?” Tobin asks, looking at her intently. She just wants to check again. 

“I should be,” Alex replies, giving her shy smile, “thanks,” she says. “You're too sweet," 

Tobin nods, “No problem,” she says, shifting her weight, “if, uh, if something happens,” she says slowly, scratching at the back of her neck, “you know where to find me, okay?” 

Alex smiles warmly at her, “I will,” she says, “thanks.” 

Tobin gives her a shy smile and Alex thinks she might melt from it, “Yeah,” Tobin nods. 

When Tobin’s head hits the pillow, she smiles as she smells Alex’s scent. The other night, she had carried Alex to her room after the storm had passed, a very sleepy Alex was very adamant about clinging on to Tobin’s pillow for the night, claiming tiredly how amazing it was. Tobin was now in possession of Alex’s pillow and she wasn’t sure if Alex remembered that part of the night. She didn’t want to bring it up and embarrass her in front of the others and they really hadn’t had any down time alone to discuss it. She’s glad it wasn’t awkward this morning, she’s hate for Alex to feel weird about it. She wonders if she struggles with being in her cabin since it’s small or if the storm just triggered her. 

She snuggles around to get comfortable, thinking of how perfectly Alex fit in her arms, how they molded together, so quickly and almost unconsciously adjusting their bodies to one another. It felt good. It felt right. But Tobin knows they don’t know each that well yet for anything to happen and she’s not sure if them getting together while on this expedition is a good idea. It certainly could go south quickly. 

For now, she’ll try to reign in those thoughts, just keep enjoying her company and learning about her. She’ll do her best to keep her romantic thoughts from her mind. For now. 

XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get moving! The sexual tension between A and T is building. 
> 
> Not to sound like a broken record, but I really do appreciate the kudos and comments- y'all are much too kind. Hope you're enjoying this adventure.


	10. Cuteness Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They begin to dive to examine the artifacts on the wreck. 
> 
> The crew is slowly realizing how Tobin and Alex are connecting with each other.

.

_Expedition Day 2_

“Alex? Alex?” 

Alex shakes her head to break her daze and sees Ali waving a hand in front of her face. 

“You okay?” Ali asks, a smile on her face as she follows Alex’s eyes to see what she was looking at. The deck camera is trained on the dive station and currently Tobin is sorting her gear. Tobin’s back is to them and she’s wearing a black sports bra and just pulling up a pair of tight thermal leggings over her Nike Pros. 

“Yeah, sure,” Alex says, praying the rush of heat she feels flooding her face isn’t as red as she believes it be. 

Ali just smiles, giving her a wink and then asks her about how they want to classify the items Tobin is searching for underwater. This first dive, Tobin will be taking down her underwater video camera to film the hotspots of interest. Ashlyn will assist her and also act as a second set of eyes. She’ll also carry a secondary camera to capture Tobin as she explores. They want to measure the opening between the exposed decks and see if it’s feasible to enter the area themselves or rely on the ROV. Due to the limited amount of time they can be down there, most of the filming will be done with the ROV. Also, most of the retrieval of items will be done with the robot as well. They’ll prepare and move items they can reach for removal. 

“I’ll be right back,” Ali says, “you want a coffee?” 

“Sure,” Alex agrees, trying to direct her eyes back to the screen. 

“Little cream and sugar?” Ali asks, that almost smirk on her face. 

“Sure, thanks,” Alex says replies, turning to look at her laptop which doesn’t have any screens open yet. 

She looks over her shoulder and sees the room is empty and looks again the screen. Now Tobin is leaning up against the gunwale, carefully putting on a thermal shirt, her abs on full display. It just isn’t fair, Alex thinks as she bites her lip. The thirst is real. 

Dave is fluttering around, bringing another suit over and blocking her view momentarily making her frown. Now Ashlyn is in the way and she almost gives up and then all she sees is Tobin, laughing about something Ashlyn said. She wasn’t paying attention to what they were talking about. 

But there is Tobin, smiling, laughing as she pulls her hair back into a ponytail and then some sort of weird bun thing that makes Alex feel a spasm in between her legs. Soon she’s completely in her outer thermal suit, a rather bulky piece, her movements becoming exaggerated. 

Ali returns with Christen in tow, both chuckling about something as they enter. Ali hands a mug to Alex who thanks her and they settle in to get started for the day. 

Dave points to the main screen, “This will be Tobin’s camera,” he informs them, then points to the second screen, “this is Ashlyn’s.” The third shows the stream from the dive platform. 

“How long does it take them to get down?” Alex questions, she’s usually busy doing other things while the divers are positioning themselves. She’s never really watched their whole preparation and hadn’t realized what all goes into how they so tediously check and doublecheck their gear. 

“It’ll be about forty or fifty minutes,” Dave replies, “it takes time to acclimate to the pressure. This is serious deep diving,” he says, “getting decompression sickness is a very real possibility.” 

Alex nods thoughtfully. She doesn’t know many of the technical details of diving but she is aware that deep dives like this are serious business. She suddenly finds herself feeling a little anxious for Tobin’s safety. She gets distracted from her thoughts when the room starts getting busy and she focuses on her task. 

Her, Ali and Christen agree that finding the ship’s bell and possibly the figurehead will be the real proof that this wreck is indeed the El Espiritu. They hope to make some headway in finding it today. 

The three watch as Ashlyn falls over the side of the ship followed by Tobin. 

“Can you hear us okay?” Tobin asks, her voice filling the room and their earpieces. Her voice is distorted in a higher pitch and sounds as if she was speaking after inhaling helium. It was due to the mix of nitrogen and oxygen and she was breathing for a dive at this depth.

“Coming in loud and clear,” Christen replies, “let me know when you hit a hundred meters, I’ll remind you to turn on your camera.” 

“Roger that,” Tobin replies. 

Ashlyn gives them a countdown of their descent as they follow the rope down. At a hundred meters, Tobin turns her camera on before Christen can remind her. 

Alex listens as Tobin and Ashlyn speak back and forth, checking on each other and making sure both are fine. “We have eight minutes on the wreck,” Tobin states, “here we go,”   
The crew in the room look on with awe as Tobin pans the camera around on her approach. She moves rather swiftly, wanting to get to the second part of the wreck where the ship is exposed. “This is incredible,” she murmurs, as she moves, the lights on the camera shining on the exposed deck. 

“What do you think, Ash?” Tobin questions as she approaches the deck area. 

Ashlyn comes up beside her, panning around, “I’ll hold your camera, you check it out, just don’t catch your line,” 

Tobin swims over to the edge of where the hold is located, Ashlyn close to her, the powerful lights flashing over items that haven’t seen the light of day for centuries. “We certainly can get the ROV in here,” she murmurs, “there’s enough room,” the headlight attached to her dive mask illuminates the ceiling, “there’s not much hanging down to get caught up on,” She pulls back, “I could totally get in there,” she murmurs, turning to look at Ashlyn and give her a thumbs up. 

Tobin checks her dive watch, “We’ve got two minutes,” she says, “let’s go check the deck for the bell,” 

“We can only stay a minute,” Ashlyn cautions, “the swim back takes longer to the rope from here,” 

“Roger that,” Tobin says as they swim over the second of the two broken masts, “we’ll have to use the little boat to so we can land here and have more time next time,” 

“Yeah, I like that idea,” Ashlyn agrees, “Jesus, it’s cold down here,” she says as she scans the remains of the deck. 

All too soon they’re swimming back to the rope and beginning their ascent back to the ship. The two stay at fifteen meters for over five minutes until Dave gives them the green light to come to the surface. Dave leaves the room to assist them from the water with HAO and Amy. 

When Dave returns, he’s not even in his seat before Christen speaks. “Okay,” Christen bursts, “Dave, can you play back when Tobin is in the hold? Maybe we can freeze that image and really get a good look inside.” 

“On it,” Dave replies, his fingers clicking on his keyboard. 

“I hate that they only have such little time down there,” Ali complains, frowning, “they better not rush coming up.” 

“Tobin won’t let Ash rush,” Christen says quietly, “she wouldn’t let anything bad happen,” 

Ali nods, her face still showing concern. Alex takes it in and again the danger of what Tobin and Ashlyn are doing down there hits her. There’s so many things that could go wrong, nitrogen saturation, paralysis, even death. 

Alex is focused on the images she’s examining. Her and Ali are standing in front of the big screen, eyes scanning on the contents of the hold. “It looks like there’s a bunch of right angles toward the bow,” Ali murmurs, pointing to the area. 

“It would make sense if the ship went down bow first,” Alex nods, “wait, what’s that?” She points along the port side wall. 

“Could that be a lantern?” Ali asks, astounded. 

“What do you think, Christen?” Alex turns to her. Christen looks up from her computer. “Huh?” 

“Does this look like a lantern?” Ali questions her. 

Christen tilts her head slightly, squinting at it. “I think it’s a pretty good chance,” she offers, “maybe there’s an image we could pull with better light over there,” 

“We’ll check after we finish with this one,” Alex nods, glancing at Christen’s computer screen, “What are you doing?” 

“Hang on,” Christen says, “I know we’re pretty sure those are crates down there,” she says, nodding to the blank monitor on the wall. Suddenly the image they were studying on the first monitor appears. Christen uses her laser pen highlighting the areas. She returns to her computer, using a recognition program that finds the right angles that are on the screen. Soon, the outlines of boxes begin to show up on the large screen. 

“I had a friend of mine create this nifty program,” Christen smiles as Alex turns around to look at her with an amazed look on her face, “it’s designed specifically for items covered in marine life, using algorithms to distinguish the natural life cycle and growing peculiarities in marine species and how they attach to objects.” 

“That is amazing,” Alex states, looking incredulous, “it takes the guess work out of so much!” Christen is nodding at her excitedly. “It does, doesn’t it?”   
Alex turns and looks at the big screen and then back at Christen, “Does it only find boxes?” 

Christen can’t suppress her grin as she shakes her head at her. “I have over two hundred shapes and outlines loaded into the program, we just have to click on them.” 

“Hey guys,” Ashlyn pokes her head into the room, “dinner is ready,”

“Man, time sure flies,” Ali smiles at Ashlyn, “how are you feeling honey?” 

“A little tired, not bad,” she replies, entering the room and looking at the displays, “you’ve guys made progress,” 

“Why don’t we take a break and eat,” Alex says, “if you guys still feel like looking at this after, that’s fine,” she says, “I might come up for a little bit,” 

“Sounds good,” Christen agrees, standing up, “now that I think of it, I’m hungry,” 

They follow Ashlyn down to the kitchen. After Alex makes her plate, she looks in the dining room and doesn’t see Tobin. She steps back in the kitchen, seeing Amy who is making her plate. “Where’s Tobin?” 

“Ashlyn said she’s cleaning the dive gear,” Amy replies, “she told her she would come down later and get something to eat,” 

“Nonsense,” Alex says, setting her plate down and grabbing another one. She stops for a minute, “What does she like?” 

Amy lets out a chuckle, “She eats just about anything,” she moves to a cabinet as Alex prepares dinner for Tobin. Amy sets a tray down on the counter, “Put your plates and silverware on here,” she instructs, setting Alex’s plate down, then she grabs some napkins and pulls two cold water bottles from the fridge. “Put these in your pockets,” 

“Thanks, Amy,” Alex says, “she should eat dinner,” 

“I know,” Amy sighs, “she’d just end up eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich at ten or something,” 

“Not on my watch,” Alex says with a firmness that surprises her and Amy, “I mean, her and Ashlyn did the most physical work today,” she tries to explain herself, “she should eat.” 

Amy just gives her this cute smile, “I know what you mean,” she says, turning and finishing making her own plate. 

Tobin has her back to Alex, hosing down the dive suits and other gear on the rear deck of the ship. She’s wearing shorts and a t-shirt, the fabric flapping in the breeze, a sweatshirt is tied around her waist. Both her and Ashlyn wore sweats to warm up after each dive. She’s barefoot and has on a snapback, her wind whipped, air drying hair looking as if she’s spent hours on perfecting the look. Once again, Alex is staring at Tobin’s calves, watching how they flex as Tobin gently sways to remain steady, her hips shifting slightly. 

“Tobin?” Alex calls out, standing a couple of feet behind her. Tobin doesn’t reply or move. “Tobin?” she calls again. What the, she wonders, oh no, she thinks, having read stories about divers with decompression sickness that lose their hearing. 

“Tobin!” she shouts, making Tobin jump and spin and narrowly missing being sprayed by the hose. 

“Holy shit!” Tobin exclaims, reaching to remove an earbud, “Alex! You scared the shit out of me!” 

“I-uh-I,” Alex sputters, taking a step back, completely embarrassed. 

Tobin spies the tray, a little smile appearing on her face, “What’s this?” 

“Um, I heard you were working through dinner,” Alex replies, finding her voice again, “and uh, you shouldn’t do that,” she says awkwardly, taking a step forward, “so, let’s eat and then I’ll help you finish up.” 

“Aw,” Tobin squeaks, “thanks,” she says with a shy grin on her face “you want to eat out here?” 

“Sure,” Alex shrugs her shoulders. 

Tobin sets the hose down, glancing around, “Come on,” she says, leading her to back of the main deck, opening a little door, that Alex sees reads Dive Gear. “Hang on one sec,” 

Tobin says, disappearing in the room and popping back out with a blanket, “Let’s switch,” she offers. 

They exchange the tray and blanket and Tobin jerks her head to the stairs, “Let’s go the roof,” she suggests. Alex smiles, “Sure,” 

Soon Alex is spreading the blanket out on the observation deck and Tobin is carefully setting the tray down and sitting down. “Thank you,” she says sincerely to Alex as she’s sitting down, “this is really nice.” 

“Well, you and Ashlyn were the ones exerting the most today,” Alex explains, “it’s only fair you should be able to eat.” 

Tobin shrugs, “Physical work and mental work has similarities, you know,” she says, lifting her plate up and looking for silverware. She smiles and chuckles when Alex pulls them from her pocket along with the water bottles. “I mean, I’m sure you, Chris and Ali feel pretty brain dead right now,” 

“I think it’s easier to catch a second wind being brain dead than dead tired,” Alex deadpans with a shrug. 

“Maybe,” Tobin replies, lifting her fork and taking a bite of her veggies. 

Tobin asks how they were doing downstairs and Alex launches into her excited tale of discovering Christen’s amazing program the recognizes shapes. They talk the whole time as they eat, laughing and brain storming about the wreck. 

“What are you three doing?” Ashlyn questions with an accusing tone. Lauren, Ali and Christen are back in the computer room, huddled by Ali’s computer. 

“Uh, nothing,” Ali says quickly, yet making no effort to hide what they’re looking at. Ashlyn shoulders her way in between Christen and Lauren, looking at the screen and then the three of them. “You’re spying?” 

Ali has the screen up on the observation camera with the sound off, because they ruled that would be a terrible invasion of privacy. 

“We just wanted to see where they were,” Ali explains, giving Ash a puppy dog look. Ashlyn gives them a stern look, making them all drop their eyes. But her curiosity gets the better of her. “Well, what are they doing?” 

“Oh, God, Ash, they’re being so completely adorable to each other!” Lauren practically bursts, a sappy smile on her face, “Tobin looks so happy around her,” 

“The heart eyes they give one another,” Christen gushes, clasping her hands together, “it’s so sweet!” 

Ali nods knowingly, “They don’t even know how much they like each other,” 

Lauren nods with her, “And we shouldn’t interfere with this at all,” she states commandingly, “not with what Maisie pulled on Tobin, Lord knows how that broke her heart.” 

“I don’t think Alex will break her heart,” Christen states, “I think both of them will take it slow,” 

“Just because we won’t interfere,” Ali looks at them, “that doesn’t mean we can’t keep checking in on them, does it?” 

Lauren laughs, “Of course not,” she says, smiling, “we need to know what’s going on with those two knuckleheads,” 

“I should finish cleaning the gear and getting it ready tomorrow,” Tobin says reluctantly, part of her wanting to stay up here for the rest of the night talking to Alex. 

“Yeah,” Alex sighs, wanting to do the same. “But I said I’d help, so put me to work,” 

Tobin grins, “Okay,” she sets her plate on the tray, “will you fold up the blanket?” 

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Alex chuckles as she gets to her knees. 

The phone in the room rings and Christen slides in her chair to answer it. “Yes?” 

Ali looks as Christen’s grin is getting larger on her face as she listens. “Really?” 

“Oh, how cute!” she gushes, “Thanks, Lauren!” she hangs up the phone. 

“What’s up?” Ali questions, looking over from her computer. Christen rolls her chair back to the table, glancing around before speaking. Lauren saw the two come back out to the dive deck from the wheel house and thought she would let the others know. 

“Tobin and Alex are on the deck cleaning the dive gear together and being cute,” she whispers. 

Ali smiles and shakes her head, “Aw,” she scrunches her nose, “that’s so cute.” 

A half an hour later, Alex pops her head in the room, “Hey guys, give me five minutes to change and I’ll be up,” she says, Tobin chuckling behind her. Alex looks back at her, giving her a glare that isn’t quite convincing from the slight smile on her face, “_Someone_ sprayed me with the hose!” 

Tobin now laughs, “Hey, you got me first!” she argues, but Alex just gives her a soft shove and pushes her down the hall. They are still playfully bickering as they head to the stairs. 

Ali just looks at Christen, “We’re going to die of cuteness overload with those two, aren’t we?” 

Christen nods seriously at her, “I think so,” 

XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this was a pretty fluffy chapter, getting those two to start crushing on one another. Hope you enjoyed it- there are more to come as they grow closer. Also, there will be smut, it's only a couple of chapters away. 
> 
> The kudos and comments- thank you so much! It really makes my day. Also the kudos and comments on my past stories- I'm so appreciative to those who've checked them out. 
> 
> More to come!


	11. CLoser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Tobin are growing closer as they make progress on the sunken wreck. Their trust in each other is growing with the more time they spend together. Their crewmates are noticing the beginning of something sweet.

.

_Expedition Day 7_

“If you do one more dive today Tobin, no diving tomorrow,” Amy asserts forcefully, “you were so cold coming up this last dive and you look so tired.” 

“I dove more yesterday,” Tobin states, “I can do one more, that’s it, I promise.” 

Amy doesn’t look convinced. 

“I just want to scan the figurehead with the metal detector. If it comes back with gold readings, then it really looks like it’s El Espiritu.” 

It’s seven days into the trip and so far they think they’ve found the ship’s bell, they’ve discovered the hull is most likely copper from the readings on Tobin’s metal detector and the readings in the hold are coming back with readings of gold, silver and iron. 

“I’ll just do some filming with the ROV tomorrow, I promise,” 

“Okay,” Amy relents, “Ash, you’re good?” 

“Yeah,” she replies, a smirk on her face, “I’ve got more meat on my bones, it takes more for me to get cold,” 

“Hey,” Tobin frowns at her. Then she looks at Amy, “We’ll be on the little boat and dive from there so we’re right over the spot,” she explains, “that way we won’t have waste time swimming over to the site.” 

The weather had turned today with a high temperature of about sixty-five. Water temperature had plunged down to thirty-eight degrees at a hundred and thirty meters overnight. It’s been chilly diving all day. The stiff breeze doesn’t help on deck either. 

“Keep it to eight minutes,” Amy crosses her arms, “and don’t rush your decompression.” She says sternly, “I don’t want either of you to get narcotic down there. I’ll be watching and asking questions.” 

Tobin puts her hands up in surrender, “Okay, yeah, sure,” she says with wide eyes. For as much as Amy hassles her, Tobin knows Amy is only being extra careful. Amy is aware of both her and Ashlyn’s experience and professionalism and that they aren’t reckless with their dives. They know when to push and know when to pull back. But Amy also knows they’ve been diving quite a bit these last two days, working long physical hours under water. The toll it takes on the body is tough. Even with the excellent shape the two are in, they are not impervious to the threats of hypothermia and narcosis. 

“Are you guys seeing this?” Tobin asks excitedly, “These are gold readings!” 

They are four minutes into the dive and Tobin and Ashlyn are over what they think is the figurehead, half buried in the ocean floor. 

“Hey, Ash,” Tobin says, “wanna hold this while I see if I can scrape it a little?” 

“Yeah,” Ashlyn says, coming forward and taking the metal detector from Tobin’s hand. Tobin pushes herself down, holding herself down against a rock, a slightly shaking hand carefully removing the living coral and a few barnacles, using her knife to pry them off. Then she gently begins to rub her gloved hand on the dark solid piece. She has Ashlyn make a pass with the metal detector and it beeps out loud and clear for all ears to hear. The tone and numbers on the display indicate the material is in what is typically the gold range. 

“I gotta stop,” Tobin says abruptly, pulling away, “Ash, I got to head up,” 

“Are you bent?” Ashlyn asks quickly, her senses on red alert and a spasm of fear running through her. 

“No, I’m freezing,” Tobin replies, holding up her shaking hands, “I can’t feel my fingers,” 

Amy cuts in immediately as Tobin and Ashlyn swim back to the rope to begin their ascent. She peppers them with questions, making sure they aren’t experiencing narcosis from the mixed gas they are breathing on the dive. She rattles off math and trivia questions for them to answer. Satisfied that they are fine and Tobin is just truly getting hypothermic, she talks with them while they take nearly an hour to ascend. Through it all, Tobin is chattering her answers. 

Ashlyn helps Tobin remove her tank while she’s still in the water, clinging to the rubber raft, Dave reaching for it and pulling onto the boat. Ashlyn unclicks Tobin’s thirty pound dive belt and lugs it over the side, uncertain that her best friend can make it over the side of the boat. She’s shaking as she grips the handle with all of her strength and she can feel herself slipping. 

Dave helps Ashlyn over and once she has her tank, belt and flippers off, her and Dave unceremoniously yank Tobin over and slide her onto the deck of the raft in a heap. Dave starts the engine and roars back to the Golazo, Amy and HAO waiting on the dive deck to help them aboard.

Alex, Ali and Christen watch with concern, Christen having pulled up the dive deck camera so they could see what is happening. They see how lethargic Tobin is, barely able to get herself up the ladder and sitting herself on the deck. 

“Do you think they need any help?” Alex asks, unable to hide her alarm. 

“They’re fine,” Ali assures her, “Tobin’s going to be okay. Amy is a pro, she’ll take care of her.” 

Alex huffs a little, biting her lower lip and watching the screen. 

“Alex, how about we go over the readings of the metal detecting and see how many match up to the grid we have for extraction?” 

“Uh, sure,” Alex says, clearly distracted, yet she moves from where she stands in front of the screen over the table, sitting down next to Christen and watching her work. After forty minutes, Christen stops speaking in the middle of a sentence and just looks at her. “You should go,” she says kindly, “take the rest of the day off, and see how she is.” 

Alex frowns, feeling like she’s not being a good leader as she considers Christen’s words. 

“Alex,” Ali says, “it’s fine, really,” she says honestly, “go hang with her and see that she’s okay. I would if it were Ash,” she looks at her sympathetically, knowing the woman is worried, “we’ve got this covered.” 

Alex isn’t sure if Ali is alluding to something with that statement, but she really feels like she needs to check on her. 

“Okay,” she says, “I’ll be back soon, I’m sure.” She says, standing up and looking at the two, “thanks guys.” 

“Go,” Ali flicks her hands, shooing her away. 

Alex heads to the hallway to find Tobin. 

She finds her in the lounge room, wrapped in a blanket, her body shivering and a shaking hand holding a coffee mug with a tea bag string hanging out of it, sitting there with a thermometer in her mouth. Amy is standing beside her, wrapping up a blood pressure cuff. Amy sees her coming and gives her a reassuring smile. “She’ll be fine,” she says to her, “she just needs to warm up.” She pulls out the thermometer, studying it. 

“You’re at ninety-five point four.” She announces, tenderly laying her hand on Tobin’s head, Tobin looking up at her. “You’ll be feeling better soon, drink your tea,” 

Tobin sees Alex as she comes around to the front of the couch, casting her eyes downward. She’s beyond exhausted right now, she’s barely able to drink her tea without shaking her hand and spilling it everywhere. The hot shower didn’t help much, she still feels bone cold. What’s worse is she feels like she disappointed Alex that she couldn’t complete the dive. Those words from Maisie are rumbling through her head about being worthless are getting louder. Ashlyn didn’t get hypothermic. She did. What kind of diver is she if she can’t stay down long enough to do the job. She’s worthless. Tobin can usually dismiss those negative thoughts from her mind, but right now, she can’t muster any energy to fight them. 

Wordlessly Alex sits down next to her, close enough that their legs are touching. Alex scans Tobin, the orange beanie on her head, how she’s trembling with cold, seeing the heavy sweatshirt and sweatpants she’s dressed in with thick socks on her feet. 

“Have some tea?” she asks her quietly. Tobin nods and shakily raises the mug, her hand twitching more violently as she raises it higher. She watches as Alex covers her hand to steady it and helps her bring it to her lips and she drinks. Alex takes the mug from her, holding it in her lap. 

“Thanks,” Tobin says, her voice cracking, trying her best to hold it in. The combination of being so tired and feeling so emotional is taking its toll. 

“Drink a little more,” Alex suggests, lifting the mug to her lips again, “just a little,” 

Tobin does, she takes a couple of sips, feeling the warmth fill her chest momentarily. But the bone deep chill doesn’t leave. Alex leans over and sets the mug down, leaning back even closer against Tobin, her hand finding Tobin’s back, her fingers slowly massaging the material. She doesn’t mean to do it, but Alex lets out a little sigh and it’s only because she’s unsure if she should hug Tobin or if it’s too forward. 

Tobin interprets the sigh as an act of Alex being disappointed and she can’t help how the sob escapes her. Tobin’s horrified and tries to bring her hand over her mouth, but it gets tangled in her blanket, so she raises the blanket to cover her face. “I’m sorry,” she cries, her voice muffled by the blanket, “I didn’t finish,” 

Alex moves her arm around Tobin’s shoulders, pulling her close, “Hey, hey, hey, it’s fine, Tobin,” she assures her, “we’re all brain dead up there, it’s fine,” she says. She feels terrible that Tobin is so upset. Maybe it’s the fatigue, maybe it’s part of the hypothermia, Alex isn’t sure. But she desperately wants Tobin to stop crying, she hates that she’s so upset. She hates hearing the quiet whimpers, it’s pulling a wave of emotions from her right now that is hitting her hard. 

All week the two of them have been spending as much time together as possible, scanning video and targeting the hotspots that should be investigated. After dinner, they usually find themselves playing cards with the crew and then stealing away to be alone on deck, talking under the stars and surrounded by the ocean. 

They’ve been revealing more of themselves to each other. Trusting each other with little bits of their personal lives. It’s exciting and Alex knows she’s crushing hard on Tobin. How Tobin was so gentle with her the first night at sea during the storm. How kind and sweet. How she seemed to know what Alex needed. Alex wants to be able to do that for her right now. 

She can feel how Tobin is trembling under the blanket and she’s still hiding her face under the blanket. Alex reaches her free hand over, slowly pulling the blanket down, looking intently at her. She gives her a small smile, “Come on,” she says, “let’s lay down, get you warmed up.” 

Tobin looks wearily at her, her cheeks stained with tears, nodding slowly. Alex nods and slowly twists her hips and lays back, pulling Tobin with her, both of them tangling their legs as they get comfortable. Tobin settles on Alex’s chest, heaving out a sigh and then she feels Alex moves her hand to run through her damp hair. A shiver runs through her, not from the cold, and Alex continues doing it and rubbing her back. 

“I wanted to stay down,” Tobin says, her voice wavering as she sniffs against Alex’s shirt, “but I, I knew it would be bad and I didn’t want to scare Ash,” she chatters, “I was- I was cold, but then all of the sudden I was freezing, it happened so quick.” 

“That was the smart decision,” Alex assures her, “you made the right choice and weren’t being reckless. You knew you were in trouble and got out of there before it became an emergency. You’re a smart diver.” 

“I set us back,” Tobin insists, still feeling awful. “I’m so sorry,” she sniffs, feeling that she is responsible for the team not meeting the goal of identifying if the figurehead is gold or not.

“No, you didn’t,” Alex gently argues, “Ash got a great shot of the area you rubbed off, Christen and Ali are checking it out. The readings you got indicated gold, it’s a very encouraging result.” 

“You should get back up there,” Tobin says, sounding nasal and sniffing again, “you should be working,” 

“I’m taking the day off,” Alex answers, “I deserve one, every once in a while and your team is perfectly capable without me,” 

“But,” Tobin starts. 

“Ssshhh,” Alex says, shifting and pulling Tobin closer, “just rest, stop talking. Sleep.” 

Tobin closes her eyes, finally feeling a sliver of warmth beginning to spread through her body from Alex. She feels how her skin begins to burn as she shudders, her muscles contracting painfully, letting out a groan through gritted teeth. This part of hypothermia isn’t fun. It hurts. 

“You’ll be okay,” Alex assures her, “don’t fight it,” she advises, feeling how Tobin’s legs twitch. 

“Hurts,” Tobin mutters, nuzzling her head into Alex’s neck. 

After ten miserable minutes of painful shudders and violent twitching as her body fights to regain its normal temperature, Tobin can feel how her shoulders begin to relax. Her arms are still crossed in front of her, tense and rigid from the cold, but she feels warmer now and safe in Alex’s arms. Tobin hiccups a cry as the tingling feeling burns through her, feeling tired and uncomfortable. 

Tobin feels safe with Alex, she hears her murmuring quietly that everything will be fine, she’ll get warmed up soon. She likes how Alex holds her, how her hand is rubbing an aimless pattern on her back, how her body heat is slowly warming her up. Her legs spasms again with a sharp pain, making Tobin flinch. 

She lets out a shuddering breath, shakily inhaling against Alex’s chest. 

“It’s okay,” Alex soothes, “you’re gonna be okay,” she brings her hand that was holding the back of Tobin’s head to her back, pulling her closer, shifting beneath her to get more body contact. Tobin nuzzles her head on her chest, still chattering with cold. She feels how Alex pulls her beanie power to cover her ear. 

“Th-thanks,” she says, “so much,” 

“Always,” Alex says softly, kissing the top of Tobin’s beanie. 

Neither of them realize that Amy has been standing a few feet behind them on the couch, hearing almost everything. She had innocently returned a couple of minutes ago, wanting to check Tobin’s temperature again. When she saw Tobin crying and Alex comforting her, she immediately felt she was interrupting a private moment between the two. Frozen in place, she didn’t want to move and make a noise. 

She tip toes backwards from the lounge, glancing back, still rather shocked at what she’s just witnessed. 

XXXX 

“How’s Tobin?” Lauren asks as Amy enters the cabin, throwing herself in the chair next to her. 

“Fine,” Amy replies, a confused look on her face. 

“What’s wrong?” Lauren asks, looking at her friend intently. 

“I think something may be going on with her and Alex,” Amy says quietly. She looks at Lauren and sees the smile spread across her face. “What?” she questions. 

“Oh, there’s definitely something going on with those two,” Lauren chuckles, “you really haven’t noticed?” 

Amy crinkles her forehead in thought, frowning that she hasn’t had a clue. “No,” 

Lauren laughs, “Ames, they’re practically attached at the hip,” she says, “just watch how they are with each other,” she suggests, “I’ve never seen Tobin be so,” she stops to think for a moment, “_herself_ with another girl. Sure, Maisie was sweet and all, but it always seemed to me that Tobin put in more effort and was always making sure Maisie was happy. With Alex, they both do it for each other, like, it comes natural to them, and Alex is super sweet and thoughtful.” 

“Huh,” Amy says, taking in that information. “I didn’t realize they knew each other that well for this to happen,” 

“Oh,” Lauren nods, glancing over to her, “her and Tobin have been talking a lot before we even set sail. You know, ‘planning,’” she air quotes, “the expedition.” 

“Are they like, finding places to hide and making out and having sex onboard?” Amy asks, still feeling completely surprised and chiding herself for not seeing it. 

“No,” Lauren smiles again form the Captain’s seat, “that’s what is killing us,” she says, “they’re both crushing so hard on each other, neither one of them is ready to make a move,” 

“I suppose we should be thankful for that,” Amy says dryly, “I certainly wouldn’t want to stumble on them, uh, you know, being intimate,” she says. Amy pauses for a moment.   
“They’re cuddling on the couch right now,” she continues, “Tobin was really upset, she thought her going up early messed up what Alex was looking for,” 

“Aw,” Lauren frowns. 

“But Alex was assuring her it was fine,” Amy smiles, glancing at Lauren, “it was really sweet,” she says, “Alex was holding her and telling her it was okay,” 

Lauren nods as she looks at the water, “They’re being so intimate already,” she says softly, “with their heads and their hearts, I think they’re falling in love with each other and have no clue yet.” 

Amy nods and ponders her statement. When she goes down to prepare dinner, she wakes Alex quietly, letting her know the crew would be coming down soon. She doesn’t tease, seeing how embarrassed Alex is with her being found holding Tobin like she was. Amy makes sure to assure her it’s fine and to let Tobin know she would check her out quick after she wakes up. 

XXXX

_Expedition Day 12_

They had spent a long day on a slightly rolling ship trying to assess the possibilities of what artifacts they could bring to the surface. Rains have come through rather unexpectantly, accompanied with the rumble of thunder and some flashes of lightning. The morning started out with the usual goal setting meeting that soon bordered on the ethics of wreck diving and hobbyists taking the ship apart in their quest for relics. 

“I’m just saying,” Tobin says, trying to reiterate her point, “it’s deep diving, there’s not too many people around here who are in to it.” 

Alex nods, understand what she means, “I realize that,” she says, “and I think that will help protect the ship.” She makes a note in her notebook, “I’m still going to apply for it to   
have protect under the National Marine Sanctuary Act and then at least people will have to apply for a permit to dive on it.” 

“Sounds reasonable,” Christen nods, looking around the table. 

“Yeah,” Ashlyn joins in, “that way the Coast Guard can make sure whoever’s diving has the proper certs before going down,” 

Tobin nods thoughtfully, “At least it will keep most scavengers away,” she adds, giving Alex a warm smile. 

“First though,” Lauren chimes in, “we have to be certain it’s the El Espritu or find out what ship it is,” 

“Ship’s bell,” Alex and Christen say at the same time, glancing at each other and smiling. 

“So, goal number one for today is to begin to prep the bell for retrieval?” Tobin asks, her eyes dancing with excitement. She loves this part of her job. How her and Ashlyn have to work together to figure out the best way to preserve an item to raise it to the surface unharmed. 

HAO frowns, “It’s kinda gross out today,” she says, “you sure you wanna be down there?” 

Tobin chuckles, her eyes full of humor, “Sure,” she says, “it ain’t raining under water,” 

The table groans and Ashlyn tosses a balled up napkin at her, smacking the side of her face. Tobin just laughs, standing up. “We done for now?” she asks, “I want to pull the bell on the big screen.” 

After an hour of examining the bell from various camera angles and brainstorming with Ali, Christen and Alex, Ash and Tobin believe they have a good idea on how to bring it up safely. They’ll need the ROV and basket, they believe the bell may weigh as much as a hundred pounds, so they may have Dave join them for the dive to load it in the cushioned container to raise it up. Notes are made, responsibilities assigned and they leave the room to get to work. 

It was a long day, the conditions underwater were tough but Tobin and Ashlyn gutted it out, wanting to get as much work done. Both came up from their final dive of the day exhausted and cold wanting only to eat and sleep. 

Alex could feel how Tobin leaned against her during dinner, noting how she wasn’t as talkative as usual and chalking it up to her being so tired. Even though she’s tired, Tobin agrees to hang out for a bit, huddled next to Alex on the couch as a group of them watch an episode of Game of Thrones. Tobin doesn’t even make it twenty minutes before Alex can feel how she’s shifted against her, sleeping soundly. Alex ignores the glances and whispers from the others scattered in the lounge, noting their position. She can hear the words, cute and adorable and sweet, trying her best to keep her face neutral. She likes that Tobin’s friends seem to approve of this, whatever this is they have going on. Alex is pretty positive Tobin has feelings for her, she just seems hesitant to act to them. She thinks her break up with her last girlfriend went pretty badly. 

When the episode finishes, Alex rouses her awake and escorts her to her cabin, giving her a soft kiss on her cheek before tucking her in. 

She returns to her own cabin, grabbing her laptop and replying to emails and phoning her Mom to chat for a while. She feels a little cramped in her cabin, just brushing it off and preparing herself for bed. She’ll certainly sleep it off tonight, it’s been a long day. 

XXXX

Tobin thinks she hears a knock as she blinks herself awake. She sits up in her bed, rubbing her face, unsure if she was dreaming the noise. She hears a distinct knock once again. She slides out of her bed, opening her door. “Alex?” She questions, sleepily, yawning. Then she sees her face, the wetness on her cheeks. Alex looks up at her with her blue eyes, searching her face. She’s breathing a little fast. Tobin shakes her head, waking herself up. She steps closer to her, “Room too small?” 

Alex nods vigorously. Tobin nods, “Give me a sec,” she says, turning to her bed and grabbing her pillow and blanket. She slides her arm around Alex’s waist, shutting her door behind her. Silently they walk to the lounge, finding their couch. Tobin lays down first, accepting Alex into her arms, letting her pull the blanket over them. 

“Does this help?” Tobin questions, one of her hands stroking Alex’s hair. She doesn’t mean to do it, it just sort of happens. 

“Uh huh,” Alex whispers against her chest.

“This is the biggest room,” Tobin says earnestly, “we’ve got lots of space here, lots of room to breathe. Are you comfortable?” 

“Uh huh,” Alex nods against her. Tobin can feel Alex relaxing against her body, she feels how Alex makes a few slight movements to shift her weight so she’s not completely lying on her. 

“Do you think you can sleep?” Tobin questions after a minute. Now her hand is rubbing Alex’s back. 

“Uh huh,” Alex whispers, sounding a little sleepy. 

“Okay,” Tobin husks, kissing the side of Alex’s head, “just close your eyes,” she whispers, “I’m right here,” she says, “I’m not going anywhere.” 

XXXX

Amy doesn’t tease them when she finds them on the couch the next morning even though she enjoys how flustered they both are. Of course, she took a photo to text out to the gals before she woke Alex, smiling as she read the replies filled with the common thread of how adorable the two are. 

XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trust is growing, the feelings are surfacing and it's building to the moment when they will finally admit to each other they have feelings for one another. Thanks so much for sailing on this ship with me, (bad pun, I know) but I really appreciate the kudos and comments. Love hearing the feedback. 
> 
> OAN:   
I am unreasonably upset at the possibility of Sam Kerr being seriously injured. Seeing her being carried off the pitch and then a close up of her foot.....ugh.


	12. Treasures Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew begins to bring up their finds and search for proof they have found the elusive ship they've been seeking. Alex and Tobin finally confess their feelings to each other.

.

_Expedition Day 15_

“So, you excited?” Ashlyn grins at Tobin as they prepare for their dive. 

“Oh, Hell yeah,” Tobin grins back at her as she pulls up her thermal pants, “this is it, you know?” 

Ashlyn laughs and reaches out with her fist which Tobin punches with her own, “Let’s see how much we can pull today, bro,” 

“I’m just glad it’s warmer,” Tobin rolls her eyes, “I think we can safely do five today,” 

Ashlyn nods, “As long as we decompress properly, we should be good.” The wind had shifted bringing in warmer temperatures and raising the water temperatures just enough that neither of them should be too uncomfortable while down on the seabed. It’s not just the floor of the ocean where it’s cold. Once they hit sixty meters down, the chill begins to creep in. They have to go slow and acclimate themselves to the depth they’re in, if they don’t, it could kill them. 

Deep diving like this is dangerous and it has to be taken seriously. Equipment must be checked and doublechecked. The timing of their descent must be calculated correctly, as well as their ascent. They can’t rush it and risk developing decompression sickness. 

Tobin and Ashlyn have been diving professionally for years. They have all of the proper certifications, they regularly attend classes to re-certify and learn new dive technology. They’ve never had any accidents that could be attributed to neglect by either one of them. Yes, they’ve had some close calls, typically due to weather conditions changing or sudden temperatures shifts. But they make smart choices and work together as a team. 

Dave comes by on the dive deck, carrying their weight belts, “Servando is here,” he announces, rolling his eyes as he sets the belts down. Servando Carrasco is the representative from the Texas Historical Commission who is supervising the removal of the artifacts and certifying all of the found relics. They’ve all heard some rumors about him from other crews in the area about miscounts on gold pieces and other oddities. Nothing has ever been proven, but he’s developing a questionable rep around town. It doesn’t help that he’s rather flashy about town with his expensive car and on weekends in the water with his speedboat. He’s always worked well with them and been cool, but those rumors put them on guard. The crew of the Golazo will implement strict standards and security for all items brought to the surface. 

“Great,” Tobin says flatly, pulling her thermal top on, “that means we can begin retrieval,” she keeps her tone neutral, although she doesn’t like the man and she gets along with everyone. There’s just something sneaky about him, he acts like he knows something they don’t. He just gives off a vibe she can’t get with. She’s seen him around town in the bars and they can laugh and joke and have a good time, but there’s just something underlying she can’t put her finger on. She tries not to judge, but still, something about him makes her uneasy. She knows some of the others on the crew agree with her, but they remain professional and respectful while in his company. He’s very personable and knowledgeable and they all get along. His presence just puts them on edge a little. 

Ashlyn and Tobin are just finished dressing, putting on their belts and fins before getting their tanks and masks on when Alex approaches, smiling at them. 

“Good luck, guys,” she says, addressing them both yet only looking at Tobin. Tobin smiles and Ashlyn looks over, seeing their expressions and rolls her eyes playfully. 

“Thanks,” Tobin says, giving her full smile, “I can’t wait to see what we find,” 

The two just stare at each other with these adorable smiles on their faces until Ashlyn coughs and hands Tobin her regulator and mask. “Let’s tank up,” she says, thinking that the two would stay there for who knows how long just looking at each other and she’s overheating in her suit. 

“Be careful,” Alex advises, “and I’ll see you guys later,” 

“Bye,” Ashlyn says, hoisting her tank on with Dave’s help. 

“Later,” Tobin says, giving Alex a head nod as she stands up and looks for her tank. She pauses and watches Alex walk across the deck and enter the wheelhouse to go to the monitor room. Ashlyn elbows her, “Let’s go,” she says, “stop mooning over her,” 

“I’m not mooning over her,” Tobin argues feebly as Dave hoists her tank up and she slips her arms through the straps. 

“You kinda are, Tobes,” Dave says, slapping Tobin’s tank. 

“Please tell me you haven’t turned on the mics,” Tobin says, her face turning red. 

“Not yet, Tiger,” he chuckles, pushing the button on his transmitter. “Okay, divers are a go, copy,” 

“We copy that in here,” Christen replies. Dave nods, “Doublecheck your comms,” he says as they put on their dive helmets. 

They do, they do a final check of their regulators, they sync their watches and make sure everything else is good. Dave gives them the signal and they fall backwards off the gunwale, splashing into the water. 

“First load is coming up,” Dave announces, as he controls the ROV carrying a basket, slowly ascending through the water with the first items from the ship. In the basket is the ship’s bell and one of the boxes in the hull. With that announcement, Ali and Christen leave their seats, heading to the dive deck. HAO is there already with her tank of sea water and Servando walks out with Alex. 

“So, is this your first expedition?” He questions, eying her as they walk. 

“Oh, no,” Alex replies, “This might be, like, my nineteenth? Excuse me,” She brushes past him to find Ali. 

Alex sees HAO and Christen rigging lines to the hoist to remove the ROV from the water with the basket. “Anything I can do to help?” she asks. 

“Hold the line on the basket,” HAO instructs, “leave it slack until the ROV is out of the water, then just keep it steady,” 

Alex takes the line in her hand, “Got it,” She doesn’t usually get hands on while on expeditions. Her Father’s ships are fully staffed, almost double than this crew. She’s impressed with how everyone pitches in on this ship. She tightens her grip on the line. 

“I’m here,” Dave says, “excuse me, Serv,” he says, sliding past him, “I just need to get to the controls, here,” 

“Oh, sorry,” Serv says, moving to the side. 

“Amy, the ROV is coming up,” Dave says. 

“Roger,” Amy replies, she’s in the control seat, prepared to release the basket once it’s lowered to the dive deck. 

“Ash, Tobin, how are you guys doing?” Dave questions. 

“Holding steady at thirty meters for a few minutes,” Ashlyn replies. 

“You both good?” Amy asks. 

“Roger that, Ames,” Tobin replies.

Alex secures the line, holding the basket steady as it is lowered to the deck, Amy releases the basket from the ROV’s grip, allowing Alex to pull the basket over as Dave lowers the ROV on the rolling storage rack for the unit. 

Christen rolls a cart to the basket and HAO and Servando ease the basket onto it. “Let’s get it out of the sun,” she suggests, and they roll it across the main deck to the artifact room. 

Dave and HAO wait for Tobin and Ashlyn to come up while the rest move to check out the bell and the first crate. 

Alex is holding a magnifying glass up to her eye as she studies the bell. Christen and Ali are carefully removing some of the loose barnacles attached to the two foot high item. Amy returns to the room with some fresh seawater in a jug, slowly pouring it in the container that holds the wooden chest. They don’t want to keep either items exposed to the air any longer than necessary until they’ve stabilized the erosion. But first, they wanted to see if they could determine if the bell was indeed from the El Espiritu. 

Forty minutes later, after a light scrubbing with soft bristled brushes, engraving is slowly being revealed on the surface of the bell. Lauren had come down for a few minutes to look at it, marveling at what good condition it was in. It doesn’t appear to have any cracks, the wood was still partially attached when it have fallen on the deck when the wood holding it in place crumbled. 

“It’s it,” Alex announces, her eyes wide and voice full of wonder, looking up to the group surrounding, noting how Servando is standing nearby, intently looking at the bell. “Here,” she hands Christen the magnifying glass, pointing at a spot on the bell, “see for yourself,” Ali steps up, Christen right next to her. 

“It’s it!” Christen screams excitedly, “This is it!” 

They all let out shouts of cheers, huddling together hugging each other, HAO issuing a loud ‘Yeehaw!’ as she hops around. They hear the sound of a champagne cork pop and Alex looks up and turns to see Lauren holding a bottle of champagne and Jrue passing out glasses. She rises on her toes, straining to see who else is in the room, smiling when she sees Tobin holding a camera and focusing on her. She gives her a smile, and Tobin slowly peeks out from behind the camera to smile at her. They hold eye contact with each other with soft smiles on their faces. Tobin lifts the camera to pan around the room once more and then sets it down on the back table, striding across the room to take two glasses filled with champagne and walks to Alex. 

“Congratulations,” Tobin smiles at her, giving her a one armed hug, “all your research paid off,” she hands her a glass of the bubbly. 

“I can’t believe it,” Alex gushes, her eyes sparkling and a wide smile on her face, “it’s her.”

Tobin smiles back at her, then leans in close to her, "I'm so happy for you," she says in her ear, "start to finish, this one is yours," 

"Thank you," Alex looks into Tobin's eyes, seeing the joy dancing in them, "it's a special one." The two just look at each other, smiling until they're interrupted. 

“To the El Espiritu,” Lauren raises her glass. They all raise their glass, “To the El Espiritu!” 

XXXX

_Expedition Day 22_

It’s a week after confirming the ship’s bell was the El Espiritu. The team has pushed and worked hard to clear the hold of all the boxes they could find. The artifacts in the debris field was collected. Servando ended up jumping right in, working enthusiastically with Ali, Christen and Alex. The team is preparing to bring up the figurehead tomorrow. Tobin and Ashlyn spent the day with Dave, using pumps to clear away the sand from the area to expose the large piece of wood covered with copper and gold in a fabled intricate design. 

Currently it’s covered in barnacles and sea life. They worked in tandem with the ROV, using the robot to guide the pump hose while they moved heavier rocks from the area.   
Each night, table talk at dinner was filled with wonder and excitement at what they’ve recovered. Christen was often overwhelmed, still unbelieving that they’ve really found the ship she’s been reading about for almost half of her life. 

Tobin interviews a couple of them each night before passing out from exhaustion. Her and Ashlyn perform multiple dives per day, Amy forcing them to take a day off every third day. Those days, Tobin is filming the work in the artifacts room, interviewing Alex, Christen, Ali and Servando while they work. Sometimes she brings down the ROV to film parts of the wreck. 

Everything is running smoothly and according to plan. 

XXXX

“What went through your mind when you saw the name on the bell?” Tobin asks Alex as she films her. The two are sitting in chairs on the deck near the bow, away from everyone else. Tobin has some soft lights scattered to the side, somehow looking natural with the bow of the ship in the background, the sky and the calm sea surrounding them. 

“It was amazing,” Alex admits, “this was the first expedition I’ve undertaken from the start to finish. Working for Depth Finders, I usually will receive a file that our historians and researchers have completed. The El Espiritu is the first lost ship I’ve researched on my own from discovering the sonar scans to pouring over hundreds of documents to narrow down the possible wrecks and finally coming to my own conclusion that it was very possible that this location was where El Espiritu went down.” 

“It must be very gratifying,” Tobin comments, giving her a proud nod. 

“Yes, it is,” Alex agrees, “we were all impressed with how well preserved the bell is. Christen and Ali put it in an electrolysis bath for a few hours, gently lifting the additional debris from it. It’s terrific,” 

Tobin glances at her notebook and then looks at Alex, “You work for Depth Finders out of California, why are you working with the crew of the Golazo that’s based out of Galveston?” she asks from off camera. 

“Well,” Alex rubs her hands together as she leans forward in her chair, kind of shrugging and shaking her head, “I might have gotten so entrenched with my research and kept it to myself, by the time I presented it to the President of the company, um,” she says rolling her eyes, “all of the ships in the fleet were committed for the year.” Alex can see how Tobin is biting down on her partially stuck out tongue as she silently laughs. 

She recovers and clears her throat, “And how did you come to work with the crew of the Golazo?” 

“My father, uh,” Alex rolls her eyes again, “he’s the President of Depth Finders, anyway, he gave me your card, he had worked with this crew and spoken very highly of them,” 

Tobin leans forward a little in her seat, looking at Alex intently, “How is working with a different crew? It’s your first time, right?” 

“Actually, it was an easy transition,” Alex admits, “everyone is very nice, incredibly knowledgeable and talented and the sense of teamwork just blows me away,” 

“Is that so?” Tobin smiles at her. 

“Yes,” Alex tilts her head at her, “this crew does things that are innovative and so inclusive. Everyone works independently in their own specialty, yet they’re fully involved in the multiple facets of each part of the expedition. It’s a smaller crew that works like a well oiled machine. I love that they have a physical meeting each morning to discuss the goals of the day, as opposed to it being up to just me to set the schedule. I don’t know if the weather has changed overnight or if there’s an issue with a piece of equipment or if someone isn’t feeling well. It was something I had to get used to, but I’ve really enjoyed this process. There’s no conflicts, everyone gets their say and together we set the goals. I love the closeness and being the lead and having everyone contribute, it actually takes a lot of pressure off me each day.” 

Tobin nods encouragingly as Alex speaks. 

“Answering to the investors, my superiors, all of it is easier because we have established concrete, reachable goals each day that make serious strides of progress, yet aren’t too ridiculous that it would endanger the divers or risk the crew to get burnt out.” Alex shrugs her shoulders, “This crew just has a way of taking the pressure off and producing by being so team oriented. Nobody has their own agenda, we all just have the same goal and some may approach getting there a little differently, but it’s important to hear those ideas, because sometimes,” she shakes her head, “sometimes, the ones that sound out there, are really the best way to do accomplish the task.” 

“Currently, where is the team in regards to the completion of the expedition?” Tobin asks. 

“I’d say we are two thirds of the way done,” Alex answers, “we have seventy percent of the recovered items identified and have them temporarily preserved and awaiting packaging for transport. The thirty percent is still ongoing for identification and preparation for preservation and transport.” 

“What other artifacts are you going to attempt to recover?” Tobin asks, knowing the answer. 

Alex smiles big, her eyes sparkling, “The figurehead,” she replies, “it’s said to be made of copper and gold and we’ve had a metal detector run over the area and we think we’ve found it,” she says excitedly, “the hope is that we can take it up in one piece, and it’s going to be a tricky process,” she explains, “It’s quite technical how the dive team wants to try and recover the piece since it’s so large,” 

“And how did they propose going about it?” Tobin asks, wiggling her eyebrows at her. 

“Well,” Alex draws out the word, “they have this idea of digging out around the area then inserting an inflatable bag around the piece. They would slowly inflate it so the piece wouldn’t break and then set the bag in a wire cage so it can be raised safely.” 

“Sounds like a lot of work,” Tobin winks at her, “those divers must be something else,” she says rather teasingly. 

Alex rolls her eyes, “They are incredibly talented, though it’s a balance keeping their egos in check,” she sasses back. 

Tobin chuckles, then shuts off the camera, “I think this is a good place to stop tonight,” she says, standing up, yawning loudly and stretching her arms over her head. Alex watches how Tobin’s t-shirt rides up her torso, exposing those defined abs she likes to see and is really wanting to touch. 

“How many of these interviews have you done today?” she asks her as Tobin begins to shut off the lights surrounding them. She sees Tobin stop to arch her back and roll her shoulders. 

“Ah, I think like, six or seven,” Tobin replies, wincing as she bends to unplug a light. Alex leaves her chair, immediately beginning to shut off the remaining lights and unplug them. 

“That’s a long day,” Alex comments as she lifts one of the lights on a tripod closer to Tobin as she begins to disconnect the light from the tripod and set it in a case. 

“Yeah, kinda,” Tobin agrees, “I forgot to stretch after diving today,” she says, “so I’m a little tight,” 

“Hmm,” Alex hums as she hands Tobin another light on a tripod, considering Tobin’s comment. 

They get packed up and Alex carries the light case and Tobin has the two cameras she used to film. They head down to the crew quarters, Tobin keeps this filming gear in her cabin. Alex eyes her cabin, seeing a few photos taped to the wall along the bed, as if she placed them there to look at before she went to sleep. 

It’s a neat cabin, there aren’t any clothes piled on the floor and the bed is made. On a railed shelf sits her Bible and journal along with another book Alex can’t see the title of. It slightly surprises Alex with how organized it is, because when she stayed with Tobin, her house was a little more casual. Then again, this is her job and maybe Tobin likes to remain organized since she’s usually pretty tired at the end of the day. 

She sits on the edge of the bed watching as Tobin gets to her knees and shoves the light case under her bunk. She crawls on her knees and drags the camera case and opens it and sets it on the floor of the small closet. 

“Come here,” Alex says quietly and Tobin crawls towards her. “Turn around,” Alex instructs, “I’m going to massage your shoulders,” she says. 

“Oh, you don’t have to,” Tobin starts, but Alex is gripping her shoulder and pulling at her so she complies and settles against the bed. 

Alex sets her hands on Tobin’s shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze, “Just relax,” Alex murmurs, “close your eyes and relax,” she says as her hands start to move over Tobin’s shirt, her fingers flexing as she kneads Tobin’s shoulders. 

"Oh," Tobin utters, throwing her head back as Alex continues to massage her shoulders. She works quietly, hearing Tobin’s breathing, feeling an occasional flinch as she works on a knotted muscle. Tobin leans forward onto her drawn knees as Alex’s hands move down her back and then she moves her way back up. She works on Tobin’s neck last, hearing Tobin issue a low moan as her fingers slowly rake against the back of her scalp. Alex slowly shifts to the edge of the bed, Tobin in between her legs on the floor, now using both hands to run her fingers through Tobin’s hair. She leans forward, unable to help herself anymore, her head next to Tobin’s. 

“Tobin,” she whispers, watching her slowly open her eyes. She can hardly see the brown irises, Tobin’s pupils are blown open, looking at Alex with desire. 

“Alex,” she breathes out, her eyes on Alex’s lips.

Alex leans in, caressing Tobin’s jaw as she kisses her. It’s soft and gentle, not rushed. Alex’s tongue explores along Tobin’s lips, slightly working between them and she feels Tobin open her mouth to accept her. They both moan softly when their tongues meet, both feeling something skin to an electric charge shoot through them. 

They break the kiss, both winded, opening their eyes at the same time and smiling at each other. Alex is still holding Tobin’s face in her hands, now using her thumbs to caress her. 

“Alex,” Tobin breathes, looking at her with wide eyes, “I really like you,” she confesses, mustering up her courage to say the words that have been on her mind for a while now. 

Alex’s smile grows wider, “Tobin,” she says, “I’m crazy about you,” 

Alex leans in and kisses her again. 

XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay....so they like each other and now they both know it. Hhhhhmmmmm….wonder what will happen in the next chapter?
> 
> Something funny?   
Maybe something dramatic?   
Understanding each other even more?   
Trying to get into one another's pants? 
> 
> Hhhhmmmm… ; )
> 
> Kudos and comments- love to hear what you're thinking and very appreciative of the feedback. Hope you're enjoying the ride. It's only going to pick up from here in out. 
> 
> Thanks-   
MT


	13. Moment of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew attempts to bring up the figurehead in one piece.

.

_Expedition Day 23_

“I don’t know,” Tobin rubs the back of her neck as she slightly shakes her head, “there’s a chance that figurehead is gonna be too heavy for the ROV to bring up,” 

Everyone at the table assembled for the morning meeting silently looks at her. 

“I was thinking last night,” Tobin continues, “and the idea hit me that if the gold plating is thicker than, say, a quarter of an inch, it could be too heavy.” She stands up and heads to the side wall where a dry erase board is located, taking a marker in hand and roughly drawing the figurehead. 

“So, the piece we’re attempting to lift is about ten feet long,” she says as she marks the board, “and it goes from two feet wide at the front to six feet wide at the back.” She faces the team, “It doesn’t feel or look hollow and past ships built in this time frame weren’t hollow either. So, the wood weight would roughly be about four hundred pounds alone,” 

“Ah,” Dave says, nodding as he suddenly gets the point Tobin is making. 

“From the written descriptions we have access to, they just say how it is golden with touches of copper. We found a gold rivet on the seabed, which would lead us to think the gold may be thicker than we’ve normally seen,” Tobin finishes. 

“So, how could we raise it without the ROV?” Alex questions, looking at her.

“Move the ship,” Tobin states, “use the hoist,” 

Lauren and Ashlyn are nodding at this. 

“It shouldn’t be a big deal,” Lauren states, “you just tell me where you need me,” 

“I think we’d want the ROV down there,” Tobin suggests, drawing on the board again, “we set it here, to film and I need the basket to hold the parts of the cage to assemble anyway,” she says, pointing to her scene of the ship above water, the hoist and the wreck down below. “I’d bring down another stationary camera on a line and bring it up later, plus wear a GoPro.” 

She draws stick figures on the board, “I’ll be on the figurehead, Ash is with me,” she says, pointing to the two scuba stick figures, “Dave, I think you’ll need to suit up and be in the water,” she says, tapping the board. 

“Why’s that?” he asks.

“We need you on the cable, you’ll have to connect it,” she explains, “we’ll run out of time down there. You’ll come down five minutes after us, doublecheck connections and finish the job,” 

“We need to talk responsibilities,” Lauren states. 

Tobin nods, wiping the drawing off the board and beginning to write again. 

“Okay, who’s on ROV?” she asks, looking around. Amy raises her hand. 

“I’ll move the ship and then take care of the hoist,” Lauren offers, “or we can get Jrue up to help too,” 

“I can do the hoist, Laure,” HAO offers, “I’ll be out on the deck for the divers anyway,” 

“Cables,” Ali states, biting her lower lip, “we have to make sure the ROV cables don’t cross the hoist,” 

“Or the decompression rope,” Dave nods. “I can give the all clear to that and Amy can keep eyes on it as well,” Dave nods at Amy. 

“Ash and Tobin will be up before Dave,” Amy states, “HAO will need someone to help her.” 

“I can help her,” Ali offers, “HAO can come over once the cable is attached to the hoist, and Christen and Servando can help bring it down with Lauren having eyes on it from the wheelhouse,” 

Dave looks at Lauren, nodding, “You’ll have the best vantage point to make sure it doesn’t hit anything,” 

“Let’s put the gear in place on the deck,” Ashlyn suggests, “that way nobody has to rush around moving anything when we’re short staffed.” 

“HAO, you’ll be our back up diver?” Tobin asks, looking at her. 

“Yes, I’ll get half dressed and be ready to go,” she replies. 

“Alex,” Lauren states, “you’ll be the all around, helping out where you’re needed, okay?” 

“Absolutely,” she nods, “I’m down for whatever,” 

"Servando?" Lauren looks at him, "Would you be able to help transfer the piece onto the rack?" 

"Absolutely," he nods, "anything to help," 

Tobin goes still, studying the list she’s written. “You know, we could get it in place, all rigged up and then the three of us surface and then Ash and I go down to supervise when it goes up,” she looks at the crew, “that way, we’re down there if anything breaks,” 

A debate begins about which plan would work. Alex makes the final call to stick with the original plan. They review the plan a couple of times, adding in different scenarios and how they can address them. After an hour, they eliminate all possibilities, assured the plan will work. 

Two hours later, Tobin and Ash are inflating the bag beneath the figurehead, the mesh cage attached to the sides of the bag, lifting it off the seabed. They work quickly to attach the bottom mesh piece to secure the relic in the cage. 

“That’s time,” Amy calls from the monitor room, “head to the rope, you two,” 

“Dave, please make sure to doublecheck the joints to make sure we have everything secured.” Tobin states as she swims away from the cage, Ash right behind her. 

“Will do,” Dave states, “HAO, lower the cable,” he calls from thirty feet above them, “I’ll stop it at twenty meters up,” He’s still acclimating himself to the depth and will ride the cable to the cage. 

Ten minutes later, he’s on the site, “Hookup successful,” he states, his GoPro showing the cable attached to the cage, “checking the cage now,” 

“We can begin the ascent,” Dave gives the go ahead. 

Fifty minutes later, Tobin and Ash are now on the dive deck, freeing themselves of their tanks with the help of HAO and Ali. HAO gets Tobin set and then heads back to the hoist. Tobin quickly strips from her dive suit, shoving it to the side and whips off her thermal top revealing the sports bra she has on. 

“Woah, woah, woah, stop!” HAO shouts, “The hoist is leaking!” 

“Dave, can you hold your position?” Lauren asks.

“I’m on the rope now,” he replies, “the cage is fine, what’s going on?” 

“Looks like a hydraulic leak,” Lauren answers, “Ash is on it,” 

“Lock it in place,” Ashlyn instructs HAO, looking up where the thin line of fluid is coming down from the hoist, creating a puddle of reddish fluid on the deck. “Shit,” she mutters, putting her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun. 

“Line break?” Tobin asks from beside her, squinting as she looks up as well. 

“Uh huh,” Ash replies, “you wanna monkey?” 

“Yeah,” Tobin nods, “let me get some shoes,” she says and trots away into the main cabin. Ashlyn moves to the side of the hoist, sniffing to see if a bearing blew or if it’s simply a line break. 

“Here,” Ali asks, heaving Ashlyn’s tool bag to the ground. 

“Thanks, babe,” Ash grins at her, bending to open it. “HAO,” she tosses her a screwdriver. HAO catches it and uses the tool to open the side panel so they can access the hydraulic fluid intake. 

“Someone ask Ash which color the hydraulic fluid, please?” Amy’s voice comes over the headsets, “I’m in the tool shed.” 

“Ash, what color is the fluid?” Ali asks her. 

“Red,” she replies as she’s twisting a cap off. She finds the dipstick for the hydraulic pump and takes a measurement. “We’ll need two gallons,” she says, “and see if you can get me and Tobin headsets, please?” 

“I’ll get the headsets,” Alex offers, knowing the location of where they keep them. 

Servando edges away from the rack, slowly heading towards the main doors. It’s an unspoken thing, but nobody wants him to be alone. 

“I’ve got all cameras on the screen,” Lauren states, “Tobin’s on her way out, she’s coming through the relic room now,” she says purposefully, knowing that Servando can hear her through his headset. “Amy, can you bring two gallons up for Ash, please?” 

“Roger that,” Amy replies. 

Christen goes inside, “I want to double check we’ve got room for the cart in the relic room,” she states, briskly walking across the deck. 

Lauren watches as Servando heads down to the crew quarters and enters the restrooms. She’s glad, she doesn’t want to wake up Jrue if she doesn’t have to. With Dave in the water, Servando might feel he has an edge of some sort over them. He’s wrong, but she doesn’t want to be forced to show him how wrong. Lauren doesn’t completely trust him, although he’s done nothing suspicious on this trip. He’s worked well with the team, jumping in to help without being asked, making useful suggestions and being friendly in their down time. She knows it’s unfair of her to judge him like that, but the reputation he has, it puts her on edge. 

Servando exits the restroom and makes his way back to the deck, not acting suspiciously, although the crew’s guard is up. Gold fever is a real thing in their world and it can change a person. They’re always cautious whenever they have anyone aboard who isn’t one of the crew. He hasn’t shown any signs the previous times they’ve worked together and he’s always been cool, but hearing the other rumors floating around keeps them on wary. 

Alex brings out the headsets, handing one to Tobin and then Ashlyn. She watches with wide eyes as Tobin quickly scurries up the frame of the hoist, dangerously climbing out along the hook line to make the repair. She’s got a fanny pack slung over her shoulder with supplies than Ashlyn had given her. 

“She’s our monkey,” HAO states, she’s standing to next her. 

“Monkey?” Alex questions, giving her a glance. Her eyes go back to Tobin, who’s now wearing shorts and a t-shirt, a snapback backwards on her head with her headset on. 

“She has no fear of heights,” HAO explains, “she can climb anywhere, she knows how to fix stuff if Ashlyn can tell her what needs to be done,” 

Alex nods, watching as Tobin’s biceps flex and those calves, oh, are they distracting her again. 

“Here,” HAO hands her a cloth navy bandana. 

“What’s this?” Alex questions, looking at it. 

“You got a little drool,” HAO chuckles as Alex elbows her. 

“Shut up!” Alex hisses, shoving the bandana back to her as she giggles. 

“Yo, Ash,” Tobin calls out from twenty feet above her, “I found it,” she shouts, “it’s ripped, like four inches on a diagonal.” 

“Use your headset, knucklehead!” Ashlyn shouts as she covers her ears, “Use the tubing I gave you,” Ashlyn instructs, now speaking in a normal tone through her headset, “cut it a foot long, tape each end three inches and put a clamp over each end about four inches from the ends.” 

“Got it,” Tobin replies, reaching into her bag and fishing out the line. It takes her about ten minutes to have it in place and taped up, then she attaches the clamps. “We’re done here,” she states. 

“Okay, HAO, start her up,” Ashlyn instructs. The hoist generator comes to life, the engine idling smoothly. They watch as Tobin edges herself away from the moving parts, yet still close to see the repair. 

“Dave, we’re going to test it,” Ashlyn states. 

“I’m on the decomp line, Amy can give you a visual,” he replies.

“On three, we raise it nice and slow,” Ashlyn orders, “one…two…three…” 

The winch whines as the line rotates around the drum, pulling the cage up slowly. 

“Looks good down here,” Dave says.

“Looks steady on my screen,” Amy reports. 

“Repair is holding tight up here,” Tobin observes, “I’m gonna come down.” 

Alex watches as Tobin gracefully climbs down, handing Ashlyn the small toolbag and glances around. She finds Alex and smiles brightly at her as she approaches. 

“It’s happening,” she says excitedly in a high pitched, sing song voice, wiggling her fingers and waggling her head. 

“Dork,” Alex mutters with a laugh. 

“I’ll be right back,” Tobin laughs and trots inside.

“Twenty meters to go,” Amy informs everyone through the headsets. 

“Dave, where are you at?” Ashlyn asks, standing near the deck dive. 

“Two more minutes at five meters,” he replies. 

“We’re ready for you,” Ash replies. They wait rather impatiently. 

“Relic is at the surface,” Amy announces. Christen and Ali walk to the edge of the deck, rolling the rack with them. 

“Okay, I’m going to bring it up,” HAO announces from her station at the hoist controls. “Lauren, give me an all clear from the wheelhouse when I swing it over, okay?” 

“Roger that,” Lauren replies. 

The crew watches as the relic breaks the surface of the water, the hoist slowly raising it from the water. HAO raises it slowly, Lauren giving her the go ahead to gently swing the basket over to the deck. Christen and Ali step back, making sure they are not under the relic in case the lines snap free. 

Once the relic is safely in the rack, Christen and Ali approach as the group cheers wildly. Ashlyn and Dave remove the top half of the cage, leaving the bag surrounding the lower half of the item inflated. They slowly deflate the top and sides of the bags, carefully removing them, leaving the relic resting securely on the lower bag. Water pours out from the behind the bags, splashing on the deck. Once the rack is rolled into the relic room, everyone crowds around it to examine it. 

“Where is it, where is it, where is it?” Christen is mumbling as she scans the surface of the relic, looking for the area Tobin had brushed away. She’s on the other side, waving to Alex, “Here, here, here!” she says excitedly. 

Ali and Alex huddle next to her, looking at the dull yellowish area displaying part of an intricate design. Alex turns and grins at Ali and then Christen. “That’s gold.” 

Alex pokes her head up, making eye contact with Tobin who has the camera in front of her face. She smiles wide and gives her a corny thumbs up. She can hear Tobin laugh as Ali asks her a question, looking over the figurehead. When she looks up a few minutes later, she doesn’t see Tobin. She looks around, her forehead knitted as she looks for her in the relic room. 

Ali leans over, nudging her shoulder, “She’s cleaning the dive suits and putting the gear away,” she says quietly, not looking up from her notebook. 

“Thanks,” Alex whispers, clearing her throat, embarrassed she’s so obvious. “So,” she pushes her chair back, “how long should we let this stay as it is before we set it in the tank?” 

Christen looks up from the other side of the figurehead, “Maybe an hour?” 

“Okay,” Alex nods, looking around the room and seeing Tobin’s camera. She walks over to it, lifting it in her hands, “will she kill me if I use this?” 

“You?” Ali grins, “No,” she shakes her head, “anyone else? Yes,” she chuckles. 

“Okay,” Alex grins, hefting the camera, “I want to film this and I’d like it to be quiet if we can,” she’s thinking of something her and Tobin had talked about, filming the figurehead and having a voiceover explaining the fabled item. 

“I should get dinner started, I’m sure everyone is starving,” Amy says, “it’ll be ready in an hour,” she states, leaving the room.   
“I should go help Tobes,” Ashlyn sighs, “and I should check the rest of the hoist lines,” she shoves herself off the table she’s sitting on and ambles out. 

Alex does her slow walk around with the camera as the others remain quiet. When she completes it, she shuts off the camera and sets it back down on the table. 

Servando looks up from his computer, “Hey, Alex,” he calls out, “check this out,” he urges. 

She comes over by him to see his screen. “Where did you find this?” she asks him, her eyes on the screen. 

“Christen had it,” he says, “I remembered it from when we were talking about the Spanish artists last week,” 

“Chris, Ali,” Alex says excitedly, “check this out,” 

They swarm around Servando’s computer, Christen nodding, “I forgot I had that,” she muses. “Serv, would you put it on the one of the big screens?” 

He nods and taps a few buttons on his keyboard. Soon they can see the large image of a crude wood drawing of the alleged figurehead of the El Espiritu. The intricate design displays wonderful sea creatures. 

“It’ll be interesting to see how close it is,” Ali considers, “so, should we get it ready for an electrolysis bath?” 

They nod. 

“Hey, you,” Alex says, pressing herself against Tobin in the hallway of the crew cabins, “got a minute?” 

Tobin eyes her, glancing down at her lips for a split second before smiling, “Of course,” Alex grins and takes her hand, guiding her up the steps. She leads her to the relic room, flicking on only one bank of lights. The figurehead sits in a tank, lit from above. Debris is slowly working itself off as the water slowly churns. 

“I can’t believe we found it,” Alex whispers, kneeling before the tank, a hand on the glass. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Tobin whispers, kneeling next to her, her hand finding Alex’s waist, “you spent so much time researching this ship,” 

“Christen did too,” Alex insists, looking over at her. Tobin chuckles, “I know,” she says, “she cried during her interview tonight,” she says. Alex lightly slaps her shoulder, “Be nice,” 

Tobin grins at her, “It was actually a super cool moment,” she says, “very gratifying.” 

“Do you have enough footage of everything?” Alex looks at her. 

Tobin bobs her head, “More than enough,” she says, “I’ll be editing for months,” she shakes her head. 

“Um, about that,” Alex says, turning to face her, “what would you think if I hung out in Galveston for awhile?” she asks, “I want to continue working with Christen and Ali to reserve the artifacts. I thought maybe I could check in with you while you’re editing?” she asks, lightly running her fingers along Tobin’s shoulder. 

“I would like that very much,” Tobin says, gently lifting her hand from her shoulder, “and I would like to show you how much I like that idea,” she says quietly, “but not here. There’s cameras everywhere.” 

“Do you have an idea of where you’d like to show me your appreciation?” Alex asks, her voice and raspy, looking at Tobin with darkening eyes. 

Tobin takes in how Alex’s eyes become this striking dark blue, feeling a spasm of desire wash through her. They haven’t gotten much past making out just yet, but each time they’ve gotten together they’ve gotten a little bolder with each other. The first time, it was an innocent thing. Tobin was cleaning her dive gear and Alex asked if she could help. When Tobin turned around in her gear room, Alex was looking at her with something that could only be described as lust. They made out until their lips were swollen and their throats were parched. 

The second time, Alex totally planned it. It was after dinner and everyone was in the lounge, Tobin and Alex offered to wash the dinner dishes. When they were done, Alex asked her if she could show Tobin a clip she saw on a documentary that she really liked. Tobin innocently followed her to her room only to be pressed up against her closed door as Alex attacked her neck with her mouth. 

The third time, they almost got caught. Tobin had no idea Amy would come down to the lowest level to grab something from the freezer. Tobin was able to pull her hand out from under Alex’s shirt without Amy seeing and she stuttered her way through a lame explanation of showing Alex how much space this ship’s hold had compared to the ones the Depth Finders used. Amy seemed to buy it, although the next day, she did ask Tobin if she needed an ice pack for the small bruise on her neck. 

“Alex, I want to,” she whispers, “but it’s getting so hard to stop,” she says, her eyes pleading with her. “I don’t want our first time to be on this ship,” she says hurriedly, “I want to take you out for a nice dinner and we both dress up, and then I take you back to my place and we tease each other as we take our clothes off,” 

“Tobin,” Alex says sternly, “I need you to fuck me now,” she whispers urgently over the sound of the ship’s engines, “because every night I can’t get you out of my head and the batteries in my vibrator died,” 

Tobin’s eyes go wide as she audibly gulps. She gets off her knees and pulls Alex up. She hauls her by the hand through the relic room and down the stairs, pausing on the stairs down to the crew cabins. “Go and get two bottles of water and then come to my cabin,” she orders. 

Alex nods silently, leaning in and giving Tobin a searing kiss before trotting down the stairs, leaving Tobin standing there stunned and incredibly turned on. She shakes herself and quietly scoots to her cabin. She spins around, eying her quarters nervously, hoping everything is neat enough for Alex. She gets an idea and falls to her knees to pull out some lights. 

She hears a soft knock and opens her door to see Alex pushing her way in. 

XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, sorry, I know I left you hanging. 
> 
> You'll get a... satisfying chapter tomorrow to make up for it. I promise.


	14. Testing New Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Tobin, well, they show each other just how much they like one another.

.

_A Few Minutes Later_

“Hi, you,” Alex says, setting the water bottles on the small shelf near Tobin’s bed. 

“Hey,” Tobin smirks, “make yourself comfortable,” she says, turning to flick off her overhead light and kneeling to adjust the softness on the two lights she has on the floor. It creates a dimly lit, romantic atmosphere that casts interesting shadows. 

Alex reaches her hand out, Tobin taking it and approaching her, standing before her as Alex sits on the bed. “You look so happy, relaxed,” Tobin says, looking down at her with a smile, “ever since we’ve pulled up the figurehead, you’ve had this glow about you,” 

Alex smiles at her, “I’ve been glowing thinking about your hands finally being on me,” she says seductively, reaching and holding Tobin’s hips, “and in me,” she says, looking up at her, her eyes searching Tobin’s face in the dim light, “Tobin,” she breathes out, “would you like to be in me?” 

Tobin takes a deep breath and shakily lets it out, “Oh, fuck yeah,” she answers, feeling herself tremble at the thought. She feels Alex’s hands move to the hem of her shirt, “Take it off,” Alex nods at her. Tobin does, sliding the thin material off her body, letting it fall to the floor. 

Tobin isn’t sure if Alex would want to be with her but she’s sure as Hell ready and willing to sleep with Alex. She likes Alex a lot, like really a lot. She’s feeling things for Alex that she never felt when she was with Maisie. She’s just not sure if this is something that would be long term. Alex lives in California. 

“Oh,” Alex moans, her fingertips lightly trailing over Tobin’s abdomen. That pulls Tobin from her thoughts, especially watching as Alex licks her lips and looks up at her. Without breaking eye contact, Alex sheds her shirt, then unclips her bra. She suddenly stands, grabbing Tobin’s waistband of her shorts, leaning in and kissing her deeply. Her hands move to embrace Tobin as they kiss, squeezing her close. When they break for to take a breath, Alex lifts the back of Tobin’s sports bra, slowly helping her get it off. Her hands immediately go to Tobin’s waist, impatiently tugging at her waistband, while Tobin pulls at hers. 

Soon they are both standing there, naked before each other, their breaths muffled by the steady hum of the engines of the ship. Tobin tenderly kisses her, bringing her hand to the back of Alex’s neck, at first just cradling her head as they kiss passionately, then she guides her to the bed, gently laying her down. She peppers her with soft kisses down her neck, a hand caressing her side. She finds a place, just under Alex’s ear to gently nip as her hand travels up her side, crossing over to her chest and cup her breast. Alex moans and shifts her hips beneath Tobin. 

Tobin shifts her leg to move between Alex’s spread ones, apply some gentle pressure against her core. Alex moans again as she drives her hips upward, feeling how Tobin is now massaging her breast as her lips find her mouth once again. They kiss again as Tobin finds Alex’s nipple, rolling it within the pads of her fingers. 

“What do you like?” Tobin questions, her breath hot on Alex’s neck. 

“Your fingers,” Alex rushes out, “touch me,” she pleads, her nails lightly raking across Tobin’s back. Tobin brings her head to Alex’s chest, taking her nipple in her mouth, gently sucking on it as her other hand glides down her chest, over her strong stomach and down between her legs. 

Alex lets out a stifled moan when Tobin first runs two fingers through her folds, slowly teasing around her clit. Tobin doesn’t want to rush this. They circle her opening and Alex jerks her hips in response. Tobin keeps steady pressure on Alex’s nipple, gently sucking and using the tip of her tongue to circle around the rigid nub. 

“Tobin,” Alex says breathlessly, “please, use your fingers, I need you in me,” she brings her hands lower to grip Tobin’s ass, pulling her against her. 

“You feel so good,” Tobin moans as she breaks free of Alex’s nipple, raising her head to kiss Alex deeply as she enters her with her long middle finger. Alex moans in her mouth, meeting her gentle thrusts with her hips. Tobin moves slow and steady, savoring the feeling of Alex’s tightness around her finger, lazily licking and sucking on her neck as she continues to pump in her. 

She can barely hear Alex’s loud sigh as she removes her finger only to add another, her ring finger joining with her middle finger to slide through her tightness. She pauses a moment, allowing Alex to feel the new sensation. Tobin begins again with these long, slow thrusts, dipping her head down to take Alex’s nipple back in her mouth, sucking on it as they move together. 

After a few minutes, she picks up the pace, shifting her hips and using her leg behind her thrusts, being a little more forceful, growing so wet as she hears Alex cry out in pleasure. She continues to move faster, plunging into her depths, Alex clawing at her back, moaning with each jerk of her hips. Tobin slides her leg from her hand, now curling her fingers when she pulls back and at the same time raking her teeth along Alex’s nipple. 

Alex emits a loud moan at the sensation, adding in a drawn out “Yes,” as her fingernails dig into Tobin’s back. Tobin winces and jerks her shoulders from it but doesn’t stop. She can feel how close Alex is as she quivers beneath her, her hips raising, shuddering and breathing erratic. Tobin brushes her g-spot and uses her teeth to pull on Alex’s nipple, making she cries out loudly again. This time her hands fall from Tobin and her legs go still. Tobin releases her mouth from her breast, looking up to see a sweat soaked Alex, glistening in the dim light, eyes shut, panting with a smile on her face. 

Tobin just looks at her, taking in the moment, marveling the small beads of perspiration along her hairline, the color in her cheeks from exertion, the strong jawline she possesses. She realizes this isn’t like a one night stand, not at all. She really likes Alex. Tobin watches as Alex’s eyes flutter open, her smile becoming larger when she sees Tobin looking at her. 

Alex puckers her lips and Tobin leans in and kisses her sweetly. “That was incredible,” Alex says, her smile growing larger, moving her hand up to caress Tobin’s jaw, her eyes turning dark with desire, “I want you,” she husks, getting up on one elbow, “lay down,” she commands. 

Tobin falls to her side, rolling to her back, feeling Alex lay on top of her. Her hands go to Alex’s waist, lightly rubbing up and down slowly as Alex peppers her with soft kisses. They’re both a little sweaty, and Tobin can feel Alex’s hot skin against her and slides her hands to Alex’s ass, pressing her against her core, needing relief. She’s so turned on it’s driving her insane. 

“Little eager, hum?” Alex teases, breathing into Tobin’s ear. 

“Alex, please,” Tobin presses her harder, needing to fill her desire. 

Alex slowly trails her tongue down Tobin’s neck, then pops up and kisses her lustily. She pushes off her, balancing over her, looking into Tobin’s dark eyes. “Can I taste you?” 

Tobin’s only able to nod, pulling Alex’s hips down, needing to her to touch her now. 

Alex smiles and kisses her again, then lowers herself down, pausing to lick at Tobin’s breasts. She hovers over her right breast for a moment, dipping down and sucking on it. Tobin arches her back in response, a soft moan passing from her lips. Alex smirks at her, moving lower, one hand lingering on Tobin’s chest, massaging her breast as she licks at Tobin’s defined abdominals. Her other hand is spreading Tobin’s leg and roughly massaging her thigh. Her first lick is agonizing slow through Tobin’s folds, pausing to circle around her clit, yet not fully touching it. They both moan appreciatively, Tobin taking in a deep breath as Alex continues pleasing her. Alex is mesmerized by how Tobin tastes; slightly salty with an earthiness to her and combined with her natural scent, it drives her wild. She can feel Tobin’s hand gently cup the side of her head, then feel how her fingers run through her hair. It makes her scalp tingle, sending a little shiver down her spine. 

Alex twists her shoulders in between Tobin’s leg, releasing Tobin’s breast and bringing her hand down and circling Tobin’s slippery cunt. With her elbow, she spreads Tobin’s legs wider, getting a better angle to insert her finger deep inside her. She smiles to herself when she hears Tobin’s breath hitch, the gasp that follows and then the long moan as Tobin’s hips begin to move and meet her thrusts.

“Oh, fuck,” Tobin moans, “that feels so good, Lex,” she drawls, “don’t stop,” 

Alex doesn’t stop, in fact, she increases her pace, then adds another finger while she runs her tongue through Tobin’s folds. When she feels how Tobin’s legs jerk and twitch, she zeroes in on her clit while curling her fingers within her and sucking on her as her tongue runs in circles around her most sensitive spot. 

Alex swears she almost orgasms again from just hearing how beautiful Tobin sounds while she comes undone beneath her. It’s then that she realizes she’s nearly panting from her exertions and can feel a small trickle of sweat run into her eye. She wipes her face with the back of her hand and then wipes her hand on the crumpled sheets, slowly crawling her way to kiss Tobin. She rests her head on her hand, lying on her side next to her, smiling at her in the dim light. 

“That was amazing,” Tobin says now that her breathing is back to normal, lifting her head from the pillow, “you’re amazing,” she says as she kisses. Her head falls back, her hair a mess splayed on the pillow as she looks up at Alex with a wide smile on her face. Alex smiles down at her, “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” she admits, “I wasn’t sure if you’d be willing,” 

Tobin’s smile slowly fades, “What do you mean?” 

“Well,” Alex half shrugs, “you’ve been upset about your breakup,” she says quietly, “and I certainly flirted with you a lot. I didn’t know if you’d be interested,” then she smirks, “or maybe that’s only if you’re drunk,” 

“Drunk me has awesome taste,” Tobin quips with a grin, then looks at her seriously, “but really, I haven’t been sure.” She pauses for a moment, “I really like you, Alex,” she admits quietly, “so much,” she says and her eyes cast down, “I wasn’t sure I’d be good enough for you,” 

Alex raises her eyebrows, “Good enough?” she repeats, “Tobin,” she sighs, realizing Tobin is still hurting from her breakup, the woman she was with must have really done a number on her. Tobin had shared with her that the breakup was sudden and unexpected and that she was seeing a therapist to help her deal with it. Alex lays down next to her, looking her in the eyes, “You are good enough,” she says firmly, reaching over to caress her face “you’re very good enough, babe,” she sighs. 

Tobin searches her eyes, seeing her sincerity. “I,” she starts, “I want to,” she says, realizing how much she likes her, “I want this,” 

“I do too,” Alex says, “and I’ll listen whenever you want to talk,” she says, placing a soft kiss at the corner of Tobin’s mouth, “and while you still work through this, I’ll be here,” 

“But you live in Cali,” Tobin whispers, her fear rising. She really likes Alex, she could see herself falling in love with her and terrifies her. She’s feeling more for Alex than she ever felt for Maisie and it’s new and scary and exciting. 

“We’ll figure it out,” Alex promises, “I’ll be here for at least another month preparing the relics and helping with the doc,” she says, giving her a smile, “I’m confident we’ll figure it out.” 

Tobin nods slowly, “You promise?” she asks, her eyes large and scared. Alex can see the fear, she can hear it in her voice, she knows how vulnerable Tobin is right now. 

“I promise,” she states, “we just need to keep talking,” she says, leaning in for another kiss, “and everything will work out like it should,” 

“I trust you,” Tobin says, her voice trembling a little. 

“And I trust you, Tobin,” Alex says, “I trust you with everything,” 

Tobin is grinning at her and giving her this look. “What?” Alex questions. 

“You called me babe,” Tobin smiles, “I like it,” 

“Oh yeah?” Alex smirks at her, her fingers making circles on Tobin’s inner thigh. She drops her head and places soft kisses at the base of Tobin’ neck. She lifts her head to look at her, “You ready for round two…babe?” she grins at her. 

“Kiss me,” Tobin says, feeling a surge of emotion for Alex, pulling her onto her chest, “please, kiss me,” 

XXXX

_Expedition Day 24_

“I can’t believe it, Dad!” Alex says excitedly as she finishes getting ready for the day, “They sent an email wanting to do an interview,” 

“Honey, that’s fantastic,” her Father says, “I’m so proud of you,” he says, “I imagine Christen was just as thrilled as you were,” 

“Oh, we were both crying,” Alex laughs, “it’s so weird that she was so into the ship,” she says, “she started reading about it when she was a kid,” 

“I remember,” Mike Morgan says, “we sat around many nights onboard talking about the absolute most awesome finds there were,” he says, “the El Espiritu was hers,” 

“I told her she should write a book on it,” Alex states. 

“She should,” he agrees, “she has a deeper passion for it than you do,” 

“She does,” Alex agrees, not bothered by him saying that, she knows what he means. She spent months researching the ship, Christen spent years. 

“I’m going to ask Chris to do the interview with me,” Alex nods, “she knows more about her from memory than I do,” 

“Sounds smart,” he agrees, “so, how long do you think you’ll be there?” 

“At least a month,” she replies quickly, “there’s so much authentication to do on the relics and the final preservation, not to mention editing with Tobin.” 

“I’m glad you and Tobin are getting along so well,” he comments, “I know you didn’t get off on the right foot,” 

“Yeah,” she sighs happily, “Dad, uh, there’s something you should know,” she says, “uh, her and I are, uh, actually sorta seeing each other,” 

“Oh, honey!” he exclaims, “I’m happy for you! She’s a terrific person,” he says, “as long as it doesn’t interfere with your work,” 

“It hasn’t at all, Dad,” Alex asserts, “the Golazo crew is so team oriented, it’s amazing, I love working with them,” she says, “I might be leading the expedition on paper, but we’re all doing it together,” she pauses for a moment, “Dad, I really like working with them,” 

“That’s great, sweetie,” he says, “my appointment is here, I’ll let you go and we’ll touch base soon.” He says, “And don’t forget to call your Mother,” 

“I will, Dad,” Alex chuckles, “love you,” 

“Love you, too, sweetie, have a great day,” he says and they end their call. 

Alex happily sighs, today is a great day. She feels great, last night was amazing, and if there’s anything wrong, she’s a little tired from her lack of sleep. Her and Tobin didn’t get much last night.

Before she left for her cabin in the early hours of the morning, her and Tobin agreed to keep their being together on the quiet side, to take things slow and gently let the crew know they were seeing each other. They were keeping it casual until they had a chance once they got back to seriously talk about where this would lead for them. 

“Fresh seafood dinner tonight, Ames?” Tobin pokes her head in the kitchen, then steps in and immediately picks up a towel and starts drying the dishes in the rack. 

“That sounds wonderful,” Amy agrees, “are you going to fish off the ship or?” 

Tobin shakes her head, “There’s a reef close by,” she says, “we were thinking of diving for some crusties, and then harpooning some fish,” 

Amy nods, knowing crusties was Tobin’s term for lobsters and crabs. 

“You want to come and throw in a line?” Tobin asks, looking hopeful. 

“Sure, when are you guys going?” she grins at her. 

“After lunch,” Tobin says, setting another dry dish on the counter, “I’m helping Dave deep clean the ROV and Ash and HAO are prepping the containers for the relic transport.” 

“Sounds good,” Amy agrees, looking forward to it, “thanks for the invite.” 

“No sweat,” Tobin grins at her, lifting the stack of plates into the cabinet, “it’ll be fun.” She tosses the towel on the counter, “See you later,” she says, “and wear your suit if you want to hit the water!” she calls out over her shoulder. Her peppy whistling is heard as she heads for the stairs. 

Lauren walks out of the lounge, looking at Amy, “She’s in a good mood, huh?” 

“I’d say,” Amy nods, “and if I didn’t know better, I’d say she’s glowing today,” 

“Glowing, hum?” Lauren smiles, “Interesting.” 

Two floors above, Alex is fending off questions from Ali and Christen. 

“You’re pretty smiley this morning,” Christen observes with her coffee mug near her lips, looking intently at Alex who hasn’t stopped smiling since she’s joined them after breakfast. 

“I’m just excited we’re getting closer to getting this all packed up and ready to really study,” she answers, hoping that’s a good enough explanation for the two. Well, three, since Servando’s been side eying her this morning too. 

“Uh huh,” Ali nods, “it is pretty exciting,” she says, “discovering new things, making a connection with them,” she says, choosing her wording carefully, seeing how Alex’s eyes widen slightly as she understands her deeper meaning. 

“Yes, it is,” Alex replies primly, straightening in her chair, “Servando, do you think the sabers we brought up can be salvaged or are they too far gone?” She’s referring to a crates of weapons they had recovered. 

“Uh,” he glances at the ones on the table in front of him, “I think about twelve are in very good condition, twenty will need some serious work, but I know Chris and Ali can do it, the others, no go,” he shakes his head. “But there’s still like, ten crates we haven’t opened yet,” he adds. 

“Okay,” Alex nods, “Christen, what about the lantern?” 

Christen looks up from her station, her hands in gloves now, preparing to continue her work on the object. She glances at Ali and then nods at Alex, a sly smile on her face, “I think, with some patience and nurturing, we’ll see the beauty in this and maybe even get it shining brighter than ever,” she says, a slightly cheesy tone to her voice, “it could become a beautiful thing.” 

Alex narrows her eyes at her, “Wonderful,” she states flatly and stands up, “I’m going to get another coffee, anyone need a refill?” she looks around. They all shake their heads. 

Alex rolls her eyes as she leaves the relic room, going downstairs for her coffee. 

“Woah, Tobes, what’s that?” Ashlyn asks, slightly alarmed. Her, Tobin, Amy and Dave are in the inflatable raft, near the reef, preparing to begin fishing. 

“Huh?” Tobin questions, “What?” She’s just pulled her shirt off before they head into the water. 

“Your back is all scratched up,” Ashlyn says, holding back a grin and failing a little, “what’d you get into?” 

Tobin nearly cracks her neck turning her head fast to try and see her back, “Uh,” she says, thinking fast, “I must have scratched it this morning,” she explains, “when we did the ROV,” she looks at Dave. 

“Uh huh,” he nods, leaning over to see her back, “yeah, you were crawling on the ground,” he agrees, although he’s smirking at her. 

Amy just watches the scene unfold, “I hope it doesn’t burn when you hit the water,” is her contribution to the conversation, sorting through her tackle box, her fishing rod in hand. 

“Damn, girl,” Ashlyn whistles, seeing how Tobin’s blushing furiously as she grabs her mask and snorkel. 

“You ready?” Tobin questions, looking at her with an arched eyebrow. She picks up her speargun. 

“Sure, let’s go,” she agrees, smiling at her, “hey, maybe we’ll see a cockfish,” she says as she slides over and treads water, “or maybe you’re in the mood to dive for oysters?” 

“I’m going down,” Tobin announces, ignoring Ashlyn’s teasing and disappears under the water. 

As soon as Tobin sees Alex, she smiles, she can’t help it, then drops her head, busying herself by grabbing the basket from Dave and hoists it over her shoulder as she walks across the deck. 

“Were you successful?” Alex inquires, peering over Tobin’s shoulder to look at the catch. 

“Yeah,” Tobin grins at her, “we got a bunch of stuff,” she says and then looks over her shoulder to see if anyone’s close, “I think Ashlyn knows,” she whispers to her. 

Alex looks at her with slightly wide eyes, then rolls her eyes, “I think Ali and Christen know,” she confesses. “I didn’t say a word, I don’t know how,” 

“Well, I have an idea how Ashlyn knows,” Tobin comments, setting the basket down for a minute. 

“How?” Alex asks curiously.

“Take a look at my back, Claws,” Tobin says, half turning so Alex can take a peek. 

“Oh, God!” she exclaims quietly, “Tobin, I had no idea, I’m so sorry!” 

Tobin shakes it off and laughs, “It’s whatever,” she says, “but maybe we’ll need to tell them sooner than later, huh?” 

“I think you’re right,” Alex agrees, taking one handle of the basket and lifting it with Tobin. They carry it downstairs to the kitchen, hearing Ashlyn and Amy not far behind them. 

“Like, make an announcement?” Alex questions. 

“Nah,” Tobin shakes her head, “if you tell Ali and Chris and I tell Ash, everyone will know,” she explains. 

“Are you okay with it?” Alex asks carefully, looking at her seriously. 

“Yeah,” Tobin shrugs, giving her a smile, “I mean, we’re just kind of seeing what happens, right?”

Alex nods, “Yeah,” 

“So, that’s what it is,” Tobin looks at her affectionately, “we like each other and seeing where it might lead,” 

“Yeah,” Alex breathes out with a smile. 

“What are you two talking about?” Ashlyn questions as she enters the kitchen, setting down another basket on the workspace. 

“Just how Alex and I are kind of seeing each other and seeing where it goes, bro,” Tobin says happily. 

“No shit?” Ashlyn asks, a smile forming, looking between the two as Amy walks in. “Good for you guys,” she says and turns back to start removing their catch. 

“I’m going to run up and see if Lauren needs anything,” Tobin says, leaning in and giving Alex a peck on her cheek, “I’ll see you later,” 

“Bye,” Alex says, smiling at her. 

“So,” Ashlyn turns around and leans on the counter, “you and Tobin, huh?” she asks with a smile as she crosses her arms. 

“You and Tobin?” Amy looks at Alex, “How sweet,” she gushes, “tell us how it happened?” 

Alex shakes her head and smiles at them, before rolls her eyes, “Well, before I knew who she was,” she starts, “Tobin hit on me at Fish Tales...” 

XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that happened.


	15. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger on the high seas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note- there's some violence and blood and suffering and angst in this chapter. Everything can't go smoothly without some major drama in my stories.

.

_Expedition Day 26_

“Two more days and no more sneaking around,” Tobin husks into Alex’s ear before she kisses her again, “and we get to go on a real date,” 

Alex spent another night in Tobin’s cabin, enjoying a near sleepless night as the two satisfied each other multiple times. Alex hasn’t ever had so many powerful orgasms as she’s had at the hands and tongue of Tobin. She’s feeling slightly tired and a little sore but so incredibly happy. One look at Tobin and she knows she feels the same way. 

Alex presses herself against Tobin, “I can’t wait,” she smiles at her, kissing once more, “I’ve got to go,” 

“I’ll see you at lunch,” Tobin states, “we’re going to be packing up all the dive gear and readying the ship to set sail back to port,” she grins at her, “batten down the hatches and all that.” 

Alex nods, “We’re packing the rest of the coins, we should have the first skid finished before lunch,” she states, “then we’ll get started on the swords and other artifacts.”

“Later,” Tobin says, giving her one more quick kiss before she pulls away. Alex grabs her by her shirt, pulling her back in for another kiss, “Later, babe,” she says and the two depart to perform their duties. 

Tobin and Alex are eating their lunch on the roof again. They enjoy eating with the crew but didn’t feel like enduring their teasing this afternoon. Since the news has spread that they’re seeing each other, the comments have been non-stop. All good ribbing, but it’s getting a little old. 

They’re just about done, both needing to finish their chores, when Alex looks out at the water, squinting at first, then raising her hand to block the sun. 

“What’s up?” Tobin questions, turning to follow her gaze. 

“There’s a ship headed this way,” Alex states, looking at the vessel curiously. 

It’s much too far away for them to even know what type of ship it is, it’s just a tiny speck on the water right now. 

“Huh,” Tobin shrugs her shoulders, “could be a fishing boat,” she reasons, “this is a good area for flounder.” A few vessels have come into sight on this trip, mostly multi-day fishing trippers. 

“Yeah,” Alex says, a gut feeling putting her on edge. 

“We’ll keep an eye on it,” Tobin promises, understanding her concern. They’ve kept quiet about making the discovery, only those closest to the crew has known. They certainly don’t want to make it public until the relics are secured in their warehouse under tight security. An occasional ship coming near isn’t cause for alarm, but their senses are heightened. 

They climb down the ladder, bringing their plates and empty water bottles back to the kitchen. When they hit the crew floor, the first thing Tobin notices is how quiet it is. She quickly dumps her plate and bottle on the counter, entering the dining area, noticing how it’s empty except for plates and cups scattered on the table as if the crew’s lunch was interrupted. 

“Alex?” Tobin questions, feeling uneasy at the sight. 

“Where is everyone?” Alex questions quietly, looking at her with concern. 

“I don’t know,” Tobin says, taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen, pulling a knife from the knife block. “Let’s check topside,” she whispers. 

They stop at Lauren and Jrue’s cabin, unsettled to see the bed empty. Jrue should be sleeping. They quietly make their way up the stairs when they hear the engines shut down. As the lights go out, they stealthily make their way through the empty relic room, looking in the conference room, it’s empty as well. The emergency lights flicker on as they silently climb the stairs. One flight up, they check the research rooms, the other conference room. Empty. They check port and starboard for any emergency boats set adrift, seeing nothing. The boat they saw earlier is getting closer, a cigarette boat built for speed. 

Tobin’s grip tightens around the knife as they climb the stairs to the wheelhouse. No sign of Lauren or Jrue. The ship is running adrift. 

“We gotta check the hold downstairs,” Tobin states, slapping her head with her free hand, pissed she didn’t think of it when they were down there, “I bet they’re in there,” 

Alex nods, her stomach tightening with fear. 

“If anything happens,” Tobin says slowly, looking at her intently, “I’ll divert whoever’s attention and you go downstairs and check the hold, okay?” They slowly go back through the  
relic room, stopping when they hear a voice. 

“Oh, girls!” Servando’s voice calls out, “Are we playing hide and seek?” he asks teasingly. 

“Go around back and wait until I have him out on the stern,” Tobin whispers to her as they edge back to the deck. “Make sure you keep low so he can’t see you through the windows.” 

Alex nods and edges toward the port side. Tobin is at the end of the relic room, intentionally letting one of the metal screwdrivers fall to the floor, the clatter unusually loud in the quiet. She backs away as Servando comes into view, he’s holding a knife as well, grinning at her. 

“I always knew you’d be trouble,” he says menacingly, approaching her slowly, “let’s just make it easy,” he suggests, “drop the knife, I’ll take the coins and we both live,” 

“Fuck you,” Tobin says coldly, “no way,” she says as she backs onto the deck. Without turning her head, she can see Alex making her way to the bow along the port side of the ship.  
She looks down as she feels the ship lurch, it’s beginning to list. 

“I opened the starboard bilge,” Servando smiles wickedly, “this ship is going to sink and you’ll all go down with it.” He lunges at her, slashing the knife the air even though he’s yards away. Tobin back pedals on the deck, then turns and sprints for the stern, running scenarios in her head as she moves. 

She shoves the knife between two metal plates near the hoist vent, quickly climbing up the back side of the hoist, flattening herself against the main I-beam that she barely fits in. 

“Come out, come out, wherever you are,” Servando calls out in a sing song voice. 

“Hey, Serv!” a male’s voice calls out from the boat, “Port side, headed for the bow!”

“I’ll deal with you later, Tobin,” Servando hisses, sprinting across the deck to chase Alex. 

Think, Tobin, think. The crew is most likely down in the hold, the ship is listing and may keel over. Time is fleeting. What do you do? The sound of Alex screaming sets her in motion. She swoops down from the hoist, quickly moving across the tilted deck, strapping the top of the load of coins that were on the skid, shrinkwrapped in a large plastic tote and ready for transport. She lowers the hoist, thanking God it still had power through the back up system. 

She quickly connects the straps as she glances over her shoulder and sees Servando dragging Alex towards her. 

“Tobin!” he yells, “Step away from there!” he shouts as he swings Alex in front of him, pressing the knife at her neck. 

Tobin retreats to the controls, hitting the lift shifter. “Let her go.” She demands as she lifts the skid. 

“Stop!” Servando screams, advancing towards her. He watches in horror as Tobin swings the skid over the starboard side of the ship. 

“I’ll drop it in!” she threatens, “Let her go!” 

“Fine!” Servando yells, shoving Alex to the side, still holding her, “I just want the coins!” he argues. 

“Let her go!” Tobin demands. “Get your hands off her!” 

Servando roughly pushes Alex away, she stumbles to the deck rail. 

“Alex! Run!” Tobin screams, giving her a moment to start moving, watching as she sprints along the deck to the bow of the ship. 

“You can’t have it, Serv,” Tobin says, wanting to give Alex more time to free the crew. 

Servando lunges toward the gunwale, trying to reach the skid. Tobin moves it another foot, dangling the skid over the water. 

“NO!” Servando screams, pivoting to face her, “You bitch!” he roars, squaring up to her, ready to lunge at her. 

When Servando takes his first step, Tobin releases the skid, watching as it falls and hears the splash of water. 

Servando looks at the side of the ship, turning to face Tobin, furious with her. Tobin quickly swings the hoist over, hitting him in the shoulder with the hook. Servando stumbles, dropping his knife and staggering as Tobin pops around the hoist to plot her next move. She grabs the knife she stowed and crawls over to the dive deck out of his view. She can hear him behind her a few feet away, cautiously peeking around the hoist. Tobin skitters across the tilted deck, hiding behind the other skid of relics. If Servando follows her around the hoist, she can book it across the deck and find a weapon in the ship. 

“Serv, let’s get out of here!” the male voice calls out from the port side of the deck. 

“In a minute,” he replies, his voice clipped, coming from around the hoist. 

Tobin makes her move, springing up and running across the deck. Servando was much closer than she thought, tackling her to the deck, both of them sliding into the gunwale, getting drenched by the water collected along the deck. The ship is dangerously getting closer to listing, the water waves splashing over the side of the deck. Servando punches her, dazing Tobin who falls flat on her back, knocking the air out of her, wincing in pain as the knife falls from her hand. It takes her a minute to get her senses back, realizing she’s soaked from the water pooling along the side of the tilted deck. A wave splashes over the side of the ship, drenching Tobin and pulling her against the gunwale. When it recedes, she wipes at her face, her eyes darting around looking and not seeing Servando anywhere. 

She leans to her right, clumsily trying to lean against the gunwale when she hears the distinct thwap of the speargun and then a white flashing pain slams her back into the gunwale. She screams in pain and when she opens her eyes, she can see the thirty inch rod of the spear sticking out of her. She looks down and sees that she’s been shot in the chest, just above her right breast. Her breathing instantly feels labored, she tries to pull herself up, but can’t move. Tobin realizes she’s been shot through and the sharp point of the fishing arrow is lodged in the wood of the gunwale. 

A wave crashes over the side of the ship, drenching her. She holds her breath as the water swirls over her, shaking her head when it recedes. Tobin angles her body to the side, resting her right elbow on the deck to support her side, her weight on her elbow and right hip, her legs, splayed out. 

“You’re such a pain in the ass,” Servando says as he approaches her, stopping to load another arrow, setting it in place while he pulls back the rubber bands. “Now we have to come back tonight to get the coins,” he says angrily. “I didn’t want to dive for them, you asshole,” 

“Sorry to put you out,” Tobin says through gritted as her shoulder throbs in pain. She’s acutely aware that she’s bleeding, she’s praying it’s not bad because the rod is still stuck in her. Once that was removed, she’d be in danger of losing too much blood. 

Another wave washes over the deck, Tobin holding her breath until it clears, her eyes burning from the salt water. The water level is chest high on her now. Servando steps up and stomps his foot onto Tobin’s outstretched right arm. She tries to move it, but he shifts his weight down as she grimaces. “You’re not going anywhere, Heath,” he chuckles, aiming the speargun down and sending another arrow into her wrist. 

Tobin screams and writhes in pain, jerking forward and igniting agony from her shoulder wound. Servando laughs, “I’ll check on ya and see how you’re doing tonight,” he chuckles as he drops the speargun on the deck, “I wonder how long it will take for the crabs to pull your eyes from their sockets!” He keeps laughing as he walks over the to the port side stairs. “See ya later, fish food!” he shouts as he swings his leg over the rail and climbs out of sight. 

Tobin can feel the water level rising around her, lifting her chin high to keep breathing. She hears the cigarette boat roar off. Alex! What happened to her, she wonders. I’ve got to get those guys out of the hold, she thinks. She brings her left hand over to grip the arrow that’s sticking out from her wrist. She pulls on it, it won’t move. She takes a deep breath and then pulls on the rod sticking from her chest, letting out a yell as her body slips and pain shoots through her. She cries in pain, water splashing in her face, reminding her to lift her chin up to keep from drowning. With gritted teeth she tries to launch herself forward to pull her shoulder free of the spear, but gravity is against her and the spear in her wrist won’t allow her to get enough leverage to move. 

She looks around her, keeping her head tilted and chin just barely above the water, struggling to breath normally. She’s in immense pain, every movement of the ship pulls at her shoulder wound. Tobin realizes she’s going to drown in a few minutes if she doesn’t do something. 

She struggles fruitlessly trying to free herself. Exhausted, she leans back against the gunwale, she can feel how it’s becoming harder to breathe. Must have pierced my lung, she  
figures. She looks around, taking in the ship. This ship she’s put her everything into, her and Lauren. Every cent they had and a mortgage for the rest, hard work and sweat and determination to make it the best they could. 

So many memories on this ship, now it’s going down. She cries, her tears a mix of frustration from being so helpless to remorse that this is how it’s all going to end. She’s let her friends down. She couldn’t save them. 

Another wave washes over her and Tobin feels gets angry. She has to get free. Determination pulses through her, and when the next load of water courses over her, she grits her teeth and times her push with the rocking of the boat. She launches herself forward, praying this would work, screaming out as she pushes her body up the shaft of the spear, only to stop about twelve inches up, unable to move more. Defeated, she slides back against wall, crying in pain. She feels dizzy from the pain.

“Oh my God!” a voice cries out. Tobin looks to see Alex and HAO running towards her. She hears the rumble of the ship’s engines firing up. Alex is on her knees before her, crying, talking to her, but she can’t make out what she’s saying as another wave drenches her, drowning out sound. The water level is just over her chin because the list is getting severe and she’s straining to keep her head above water before she drowns. 

Alex tries to help Tobin keep herself up by pressing her side up, which does work, although it shifts her shoulders and she lets out a scream of pain. She’s panting and struggling to stay above the water line.

“I’m sorry!” Alex cries, releasing her just as another wave comes over and Tobin feels as if she’s swallowed most of the Gulf of Mexico. She’s coughing violently and it hurts her ribs, her shoulder is on fire, the saltwater soaking into her wound, making her hiss in pain. 

“S’okay,” Tobin coughs out, “you okay?” She can feel how her breathing is labored, taking more of her energy to inhale and exhale. 

“I’m fine, everyone’s fine,” Alex answers, her eyes darting around, wild looking as she sees how Tobin is anchored to the deck and gunwale of the ship. 

“I’ve got a mask,” HAO announces, trotting back over with a tank and a mask, the ones they use for deep sea with the microphones in them. 

Tobin squints as she looks up at HAO, “Regular mix?” she questions, wanting to make sure she isn’t getting a tank that’s filled with a nitrogen mix. It’ll kill her. 

“Yeah, Boss,” HAO answers tenderly, looking as if she’ll burst into tears at the sight in front of her. 

She gets the mask on Tobin, making sure the straps are tight and no water will leak in. Tobin relaxes back against the side wall, relieved at being able to lean back and breathe a little easier, closing her eyes for a moment. 

“Tobin!” Amy’s voice comes through loud and clear, stern and commanding, not a voice you would ever mess with. She slowly opens her eyes to see Amy now in front of her, Alex to the side, on her knees gesturing and pleading with Heather about something. 

Amy’s questioning her as she evaluates her, but she can’t do much as another wave pours water over them, soaking the three. Tobin watches as Amy turns and barks out orders, being her badass self, like she was back in action, on duty with the Coast Guard. She can see Christen and Ali and running back into the ship, Dave and HAO trotting back with another tank and mask. She looks up at the wheelhouse, seeing the outline of Lauren curled into Jrue’s chest, her back moving with her cries. 

She leans her head back, wondering where Alex is, if she’s really okay, when she hears someone speaking. Maybe she only dreamed or imagined seeing her. 

“Hey, you,” a familiar raspy voice fills her ears. She rolls her neck to turn and sees Alex next to her, a dive mask on her face, looking at her so tenderly. Both of their faces are two thirds under water and Alex is reaching out and taking Tobin’s free hand, moving next to her so she can lean on her. 

“Hey,” Tobin breathes back, “I’m sorry, I dumped the gold, I’m sorry,” she’s feeling weak, it hurts to breath. 

“It’s okay,” Alex soothes, “it’ll be fine,” she assures her, “just sit tight and we’ll get you ship shape.” 

“Tired,” Tobin mutters, “hurts,” 

“I’m sure it does, babe,” Alex frowns, “you’re gonna be okay, alright? You just have to hang tight for a little bit,” she says confidently although Tobin can clearly see the fear in her eyes. 

“Yeah,” she replies quietly. She thinks for a moment, it’s hard to concentrate because every time the ship takes a wave, the movement pulls against her wounds. She winces, trying not to cry out because it hurts so bad. 

She looks around, not moving her head, just her eyes, once again looking at the ship. Sadness fills her. 

“You guys should get the life rafts ready,” she says quietly, not looking at Alex. 

“Hey,” Alex says, squeezing Tobin’s hand and lifting her head by the end of the mask, “we’re all leaving here together,” 

“Alex, please!” Tobin says as forcefully as she can, she’s beginning to wheeze with each inhale, “Get the boats ready before she capsizes!” 

“Tobin,” Amy’s voice comes through the speakers of her headset in the mask, she slowly turns her head to face her. “Coasts Guard’s got a bird in the air,” she says firmly, “they’ll be here in thirty, you just need to hang on,” 

Tobin swallows, nodding slightly, “Okay, Ames,” she says softly, “is the ship?” Her voice cracks and she can’t bring herself to finish her question. The thought of the Golazo going down is heartbreaking to her. 

“We’ll be fine,” Amy answers, looking over her shoulder and making a hand gesture to the wheelhouse. 

Tobin lets out a pained noise, trying to twist and get comfortable but she can’t. Her torso is at an angle, her elbow and hip driven into the deck holding her up. She can’t get higher or lower because the spear that’s in her chest is holding her in this awkward position. Another wave comes over, making Tobin cry out in pain as her back hits against the wood.  
Alex grimaces with her, feeling utterly helpless. She looks down and sees how the pool of water around them has these growing swirls of blood in it. Still holding Tobin’s hand, she uses her free hand to snake up Tobin’s back and hold her head. She can feel how Tobin is trembling, whether if it’s from pain or cold or if she’s going into shock, she doesn’t know. 

“Tobin,” Lauren’s voice calmly comes through the headset, “the ship is righting itself, Jrue is emptying the starboard side bilge tanks, Ashlyn is down there supervising the pumps and we’ll balance out in a few minutes.” 

Alex can feel how Tobin’s shoulder that’s against her droops with relief. 

“We’re turning around to head for port,” Lauren continues, “we’ll meet the Coast Guard bird and chopper you to the hospital,” 

“Aye, Cap,” Tobin wheezes, “roger that.” 

Alex watches as Tobin’s eyes glaze over a little, she’s mumbling to herself and then looks at her sharply, then over her to the wheelhouse, “Is the crew okay?” 

“Everyone is present and accounted for,” Lauren replies, “Tobin, we’re all okay,” 

Tobin starts to wheeze heavily as the tears come and she cries with relief. Relief that her friends, her family, are all okay. She coughs out and her eyes widen when she sees the spray of blood on the inside of her mask. She panics, breathing faster, a noise coming from her throat.

She looks up and sees Alex’s face, the horror on it, how upset she is, how scared she looks. She can feel Alex tighten her grip on her hand. 

Amy’s eyes widen slightly at the sight of blood in Tobin’s mask. “Okay, we’ve got to get her out of this position now,” Amy states, keeping her voice calm and clear, no trace of panic. “Dave,” she turns to him, “bolt cutters.” She looks at Ali and Christen who are looking on with tear stained faces. “You two, get the basket from the Hospital Room, I need my red bag and orange bag and the green tank, okay?” 

Christen nods and grabs Ali’s hand and they bolt across the deck. Amy looks up at HAO, “Will you get a few life preservers so we can get her a little more comfortable?”  
HAO nods and heads for the metal box near the hoist. 

“See how the water level is going down?” Alex states, finally gaining her voice, wanting to keep Tobin talking, “It’s working, the ship is going to be fine.” 

Tobin is still crying, but she does look up, nodding, “I fucked up,” she sniffles, then coughs, “I dropped the load,” 

“You did it to save my life,” Alex insists, “that was incredibly brave.” 

“There’s a big wave coming starboard,” Lauren informs them, “brace yourselves,” 

Knowing how the wave will pull at Tobin and then slam her back against the gunwale, Alex quickly drops Tobin’s hand, slides her other hand out from behind her and straddles her, keeping her knees tight across Tobin’s torso. She sits on Tobin’s hips and extends her hands up to grip the top rail of the gunwale, “I got you, babe,” 

It’s a huge wave, the water crashing over, Alex shuts her eyes, feeling the force slamming against them. She’s breathing hard, feeling a little anxious with how the mask presses against her. That feeling of claustrophobia beginning. She fights it as the water recedes, hearing Tobin whimpering in her ears and concentrates on helping her. 

She lowers herself, sitting on Tobin’s thighs, looking at her, seeing her fear and pain. Tobin is taking in deep inhales, a raspy wheeze accompanying each breath she takes. She has a sudden coughing fit, spraying the interior of her mask with bright red blood. 

“Alex, just stay where you are,” Amy instructs, “we’re going to get her free.” She nods at Dave who is holding the bolt cutters. 

“Amy?” Tobin says, her voice laced with fear. She’s looking at her with wide eyes that keep glancing at the blood on the mask. It’s on her lips and chin and Alex is so scared right now. 

“We’ll be as gentle as possible, Tobes,” Amy assures her, “we’re going to cut the poles,” 

“Fuck,” Tobin mutters, knowing it’s going to hurt like a bitch. 

Alex gathers her courage, working her face to look as calm as possible. _Tobin needs me to be strong for her right now and not terrified,_ she thinks to herself. “Talk to me,” Alex insists, “keep talking Tobin.” 

Tobin looks up at her, her face grim, her eyes conveying such pain, “This is gonna hurt,” 

XXXX


	16. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew learns of Tobin's condition and if the Coast Guard caught Servando. They all need to deal with their feelings. The ship makes port and Alex sees Tobin.

.

_Later That Night_

Alex rarely drinks whiskey. Very rarely. Tonight, she is drinking her second glass of Tullamore Dew, which she was told is Tobin’s preferred whiskey of choice. She doesn’t want to get super drunk, she just wants to get drunk enough to stop hearing Tobin’s screams of pain echoing in her ears like it has every time she has a quiet moment. She wants to stop seeing Tobin’s face full of pain and fear and her coughing up blood each time she closes her eyes. 

She’s sitting with the rest of the crew, minus Lauren, Jrue, Tobin and Amy, at the dining room table. Amy had flown out on the Coast Guard chopper when they came and picked up Tobin. Amy was magnificent, directing HAO on how to cut the spear behind Tobin and also from the front. The tricky thing was leaving the spear in Tobin, having it stick out two inches or so on the back and about three inches in front so she wouldn’t bleed out. Amy sprinkled some sort of powder to stop the bleeding around her wounds, she got an IV going, speaking with the Coast Guards medics, the whole time, dispensing fluids and pain medication per their instructions and providing the medics with her vital signs. 

Tobin had briefly passed out when they cut the spears from the excruciating pain. When she came to, Amy instructed Alex to stay close, hold Tobin’s hand and keep her awake. Alex had no idea how to do that, but somehow, she found words. It became easier when Tobin started feeling the drugs, getting a little chatty despite the wheezing she was experiencing. Her breathing was deteriorating steadily, Alex could see how concerned Amy was. 

Amy had the dive mask removed from Tobin, swapping it out for an oxygen mask. Alex removed her mask as well, helping to transfer Tobin from where she was into a wire basket for transport up to the chopper. Amy had elevated the top end, using life preservers to prop up Tobin so the part of the spear sticking out from her back wouldn’t push itself back in. Amy had heavily wrapped her wounds to keep the spears stable. 

By this time, Tobin was struggling to breathe, nearly gasping for breath. Alex stayed strong, smiling at Tobin and downplaying how concerned she was. Just before they hooked up the line to reel her up into the chopper, Tobin squeezed her hand, looked her in the eye and told her how it was so nice to get to know her. 

She knew Tobin was telling her goodbye, Amy yelling at her to keep fighting but Tobin just said she was tired. Ali and Christen pulled a sobbing Alex back from the basket and they watched them reel her up and then take Amy up and fly off. 

So, Alex felt she owed herself this second drink. The ship was chugging back to port, after making the happy discovery that somehow, miraculously, the cinch strap and hook from the relics skid latched onto the rail of the lower deck and snagged itself. HAO, Ashlyn and Dave worked feverishly to bring it back up where it presently sits on the deck with the other skids. They spent the rest of the day packing and loading the artifacts without enthusiasm, working quietly until the job was completed. 

A Coast Guard cutter met them halfway back to port, three investigators coming aboard to interview them. The two ships sailed side by side as the story unfolded by members of the crew. Ashlyn pulled video from multiple cameras and burned it on a disk for them to take. They viewed the cameras in the dining hall of Servando entering the room holding a knife to Lauren’s throat and ordering the crew up from their seats and down to the hold, waking a confused Jrue to usher them a deck down and forcing them in the hold. They all watched Tobin’s heroics as she bargained to free Alex. They all watched in horror as Servando shot her. They all cried as they watched her struggle to free herself and see her despair when she was unsuccessful. Even the investigators were moved. 

The Coast Guard officers continually communicated the facts to the fleet and before the three left the Golazo, one of the Coast Guard choppers had spotted the ship Servando and his accomplice were on. The investigators left to rendezvous with another ship that was speeding towards the criminals.

The crew sat there helplessly, waiting for word from Amy on Tobin’s condition. After a dinner nobody had much appetite for, someone broke out a bottle and now here they were. 

“She’s gonna be fine,” Ashlyn repeats forcefully, as if convincing herself if she repeats it enough. 

“She looked so awful,” Ali murmurs from where she snuggles against Ash, taking a long pull of her beer.

HAO wipes at her eyes, she’s been crying on and off since it happened, Dave holding her close. 

“She’s a fighter,” Christen insists, “she’ll pull through.” 

Alex can’t speak, she just can’t. She nods along, biting her lip until she tastes blood. She pulls her lip in to suck on it. 

“Hey, guys,” Lauren says wearily as she enters, sitting down and pointing at the whiskey bottle, “I just spoke to Amy,” she announces. She takes the glass that Dave hands her and pours herself a stiff drink. She takes a sip, savoring it for a second, swallowing and then sighs. She nods to herself. “Tobin came through surgery fine, they removed the spears. They had to repair her lung, it was punctured from the arrow, she had some fluid in both of her lungs and they placed drains in to get it out. Somehow, the spear didn’t hit any bones. There’s muscle damage and they fixed it. All in all, she’s stable but it’s serious. She’s in intensive care to monitor her, make sure her breathing is okay. They sedated her for the night. She was in a lot of pain but is expected to make a full recovery.” 

“What about her wrist?” Christen asks, looking at Lauren. 

“The spear shattered two bones, they removed the shards and put in cadaver bones and a plate to hold it in place,” she replies, sighing. “There’s some nerve damage to her hand,” she frowns, “but they’re hopeful she’ll get full use of her fingers. It’s too early to tell.” 

The room is silent for a minute, taking in the information. 

“What about Servando?” Dave asks, a scowl on his face. 

“He’s facing ten counts of attempted murder,” she informs them, “theft, assault with a deadly weapon and a bunch of other charges,” she shares, looking around the table, “then there’s charges for piracy and whatever the Coast Guard will add.” 

“He’s such a fucking dick,” Ashlyn mutters, gripping her glass tight. 

“Gold fever,” HAO says, wiping at her eyes, “it gets to people,” 

“What happens when Tobin’s released?” Christen asks, “She lives alone, is her Mom coming down?” 

Lauren shakes her head, “Not sure yet,” she replies, draining her glass and reaching for the bottle again, pouring herself another one and looking around, tipping the bottle to offer it the others. “I’ve already talked to her, she’s still in school and really can’t get away. Not sure about her sisters though,” 

“I think I’m going to head in,” Alex announces, standing up, “when are we due to dock?” 

“Around four in the morning,” Lauren frowns.

Alex nods, “I’ll see you guys,” 

Christen stands up and hugs her, walking with her for a few steps, making sure she’s okay. It’s a kind gesture and Alex really appreciates it. She clings to her for a moment, resisting the sobs that lurk in her chest from erupting. 

Alex glances at the clock, shocked to see it’s only a little after nine because she feels as if it’s nearly four in the morning. She enters her cabin, quickly packing her clothes in her duffel bag, not caring about mixing about clean and dirty clothes. She sets out a clean outfit to change into and then strips and changes into her sleep shirt and shorts, not bothering to brush her teeth or wash her face. She clicks off her lights and slides under her covers, the tears finally coming as she lies in the dark. 

Alex hears the other cabin doors opening and shutting, the soft murmurs of talking in the hallway as the others finally search for sleep. She’s lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. She can’t stop thinking of Tobin. She glances at her clock on the shelf across from her, it’s only twelve thirty. Even though she’s so tired, she leaves her bed, needing something to help her to sleep. She grabs her phone and finds herself leaving her cabin and walking down the corridor to stand in front of Tobin’s cabin. She’s thinking of grabbing her blanket and pillow and sleeping on the couch, their couch. She enters and deeply inhales and feels herself relax slightly. She lies in Tobin’s bed, surrounded by her scent, remembering her last time in this bed and the things they did. She prays Tobin will recover fully with no lasting issues. Exhaustion hits her hard and Alex turns on her side, snuggling into the pillow for comfort and falls asleep. 

XXXX

_Expedition Day 27_

Alex groggily hauls herself from Tobin’s bed, lingering in her room, turning on the light and looking around. She doesn’t want to go through her stuff, she can’t bring herself to do that, but she glances around, her eyes landing on two of Tobin’s t-shirts neatly folded on a shelf. She grabs them, shutting off the light before she opens the door, returning to her own cabin. 

She showers and dresses quickly, not seeing or hearing anyone else up yet, wondering if she’s early and nobody else is up yet. She double checks her cabin, satisfied she hasn’t left personal items anything behind and grabs her duffel bag and her backpack with her laptop in it and exits the room. 

It’s strange to see the ship so empty and quiet as it was before they set sail. Usually there’s music playing somewhere. She feels a tinge of sadness that this expedition is completed. She’s really grown attached to the entire crew. She feels that she could become good friends with them. She walks through the relic room, trailing a hand along the empty table, smiling to herself as she thinks of the excited burst of joy from Christen each time she recognized one of the relics. How Ali would quietly tease her about Tobin. How she had grown comfortable enough with the woman to tease her back about Ashlyn. 

She sets her bag near the exit, placing it on the floor. Glancing out and seeing they are in port. Above the hum of the engines idling now, she hears noises coming from downstairs, the rest of the crew is stirring. She heads down to see if Amy wants some help making breakfast. She needs to feel useful. 

XXXX

The offload is tedious and Alex is losing her patience. She’s been signing documents with Pia Sundhage, an older woman who’s their new representative from the Texas Historical Commission. She’s one of the bigwigs there, currently double checking that their counts are matching and signing off on each classification of relics listed. Pia is kind and understanding, she’s well aware of the incident with Servando and knows one of the Golazo crew members is in the hospital in serious condition. Pia knows the crew of the Golazo well and knows they’re all upset and she’s doing everything she can to make this happen quickly and efficiently trying to get it all in order. 

“I know you want to get out of here,” she says kindly to Alex, “I just need these doublechecked and initialed and we’re set.” She gives her a small smile. 

“Thanks,” Alex says distractedly, “sorry, I just,” 

“I understand,” Pia states, “I have your number, I’ll call you tomorrow to set up a visit to H and H and help with the unpacking.” 

“Okay,” Alex agrees, “I” she stops, raising her hand to her forehead, massaging it, “I haven’t checked with Christen about how they do this,” she shakes her head. 

“It’s okay,” the older woman states gently, “I’ll check with her and text you to confirm.” 

Alex resists tearing up from this woman’s kindness, instead nodding her head. “Thank you,” she says, swallowing her emotions back and then focuses on the clipboard in her hand and double checking the line items. She signs off on it and hands it back to Pia. 

Pia nods and smiles at her, turning to walk across the deck to find Christen who is talking to Ali and HAO. 

Lauren approaches and gestures to her on the deck, “You can throw your bag in my car,” she offers, “They’re all staying for the offload and we’re waiting on some undercover cops to escort the crew to H and H.” 

“Oh, okay,” Alex nods, unsure of how they work the offload, “where are we going? To H and H?”

“The hospital,” Lauren looks a little surprised, she informs her, “you want to see her, right?” she asks, “I mean, I get it if you don’t,” 

“No,” Alex cuts her off, “I want to see her,” 

“Amy called me a little bit ago,” Lauren tells her as they briskly walk to the crew parking lot, “she’s still sedated but her vitals are improving and she’s stable. Told me the nurse said she had a good night and she’ll probably be out all day and then they’ll try to get her to sit up tomorrow and take the drains out.” 

XXXX

“She’s so pale,” Lauren murmurs as her and Alex stand at the foot of the bed. Tobin lies in the bed, unconscious, an oxygen line under her nose, her mouth slightly open. The faint trace of a bruise coming up on her left cheekbone where Servando had struck her. They both see the blood pressure cuff on her left bicep, the wires snaking out from under her gown for her heart rate, the IV line on her left forearm and note the various tubes coming out from under her covers. There are numerous machines placed around the head of the bed, displays showing her heartrate, oxygen saturation and blood pressure. There are two IV racks with infusion pumps, dispensing fluids and medications to her. Tobin’s right wrist is heavily bandaged with a splint, cushioned with a pillow underneath her side and abdomen. They can’t see the bandage on her chest, it’s covered by the hospital gown. 

Lauren fishes around in her purse, pulling out a case and setting Tobin’s glasses on the tray table near the bed. She steps forward and gently caresses Tobin’s head, sniffling a little. She turns and looks over at Alex, giving her a soft smile, “Come say hi,” she urges her. 

Alex walks around to the opposite side of the bed, setting her purse on the sofa against the wall and stepping up to the bed. She instinctively reaches for Tobin’s hand, gripping it lightly and frowning. 

“What’s wrong?” Lauren asks, her forehead knitted with concern. 

“Her hand is cold,” Alex replies, her voice cracking and her chin beginning to quiver as the tears come. The thought of Tobin lying there and feeling cold upsets her terribly. Lauren nods and steps back, her eyes finding the small closet in the corner. She walks over and pulls a blanket from it and together they cover Tobin. Alex pulls up the chair, leaning forward in it and she takes Tobin’s hand once more. 

“So,” Lauren begins, looking at Alex from the across the bed, “Tobin told me you were going to stay with her while the artifacts get prepared and work on the doc?” 

Alex nods, wiping her eyes and sniffling a little. It’s a shock for her to see Tobin like this. To see someone who is so active and full of vitally be so still. 

“I have her keys and her gear,” Lauren states, “want to take her Jeep back from the docks?” she questions. 

“Do you think Tobin would mind?” Alex asks cautiously, now unsure if she’d be cool with it. 

Lauren chuckles, “I’m sure she’d be fine with it,” she says with a smile, “she’d hate it if you spent money renting a car and a hotel room.” 

“Alright,” Alex nods. 

The two discuss the game plan for the next few weeks, Lauren suggesting that she use one of the H and H laptops and video conference in with Christen and Ali if she was going to hang out with Tobin when she’s released from the hospital. Amy would be coming to the hospital each morning and she could check in to the office for a bit before coming here as well. When Tobin was feeling better and more mobile, they could come to the building and work for a bit and just take it easy. 

“Did Tobin show you her office?” Lauren asks.

“I was in it for a few minutes,” Alex shrugs, “she has a couch.” 

Lauren grins, “No, I meant her home office,” she explains. 

“Oh,” Alex shakes her head, “no, she didn’t.” 

“You’re in for a treat,” Lauren nods, flashing her a smile, “it’s pretty incredible,” she says, “you’re gonna freak seeing the footage. She’s got an incredible setup there.”

“So, she doesn’t work in the office?” Alex asks, unsure of what exactly Tobin does when she isn’t filming, editing. She knows she does diving to reclaim sunken boats and personal watercraft and the metal detecting, but what else, she isn’t sure. 

“Oh, yeah, she hangs around,” Lauren says, “mostly does the reclaim dives and metal detecting for us,”

“Oh, that’s right,” Alex nods, “I remember that,” 

“Yeah and she sometimes helps out on the fishing tours,” Lauren adds, “we all keep pretty busy,” she explains, “when we started, we decided to offer a few different services because we needed the income to pay off the ship and we wanted to offer insurance for everyone working with us.” 

“So, me and Jrue would do fishing tours, Tobin metal detecting and property recovery and historical filming and stuff like that.” She shakes her head, “I gotta say, we were so grateful when you called us,” she smiles at her, “We only get a few expeditions like this one a year. Tobin and I will be able to pay off the ship early and have a surplus, so we’ll be able to scale back what we’ve been doing a little. Maybe even take a vacation.” 

“That’s awesome,” Alex smiles at her, “it was meant to be.” 

Lauren smiles at her and then looks at Tobin and back to her, “I think it really was,” she nods. 

Alex can feel the blush on her face as she smiles, “Yeah,” she agrees, “I do too,” 

XXXX

Being alone in Tobin’s house feels strange to Alex. She’s comforted by wearing the t-shirt she stole from her, changing into it when she arrived there this evening. She’d hung out at the hospital all day, pulling out her laptop and working on her emails while Tobin was resting. Tobin didn’t wake up at all, hardly even moved. She spoke on the phone to Christen, giving her opinion of on the artifacts they should tackle first in working on. She cried on the phone talking to her Mom and Dad, telling them what happened. They surprised her by asking if her and Tobin were dating. Her Dad smiled when he said he had an idea during their last phone call. She shared with them about her and Tobin and how happy they are and then hesitantly tells them how she’s staying at her house while they continue to work on the artifacts and the documentary. 

They accept it easily, her Mom explaining that the two have spent so much time together on the ship and even before the expedition, it doesn’t seem like that big of a deal to her. Alex is slightly shocked but is so incredibly pleased her parents are happy for her. 

She turned down Lauren’s dinner invitation, citing being tired and wanting to get settled. She stopped at the grocery store, nearly filling the shopping cart with food. It took her awhile to unpack and make a quick dinner. She decided to eat on the porch, watching the sunset and remembering her first night here over a month ago. How time moved. How close her and Tobin had gotten since then. 

That night, Alex finds herself lying in Tobin’s bed, needing to take in her scent so she can relax and sleep. 

_The Next Day_

The next morning, she checks in at H and H, knowing Amy would be up at the hospital for a few hours. She reviews the artifacts with Ali and Christen, growing excited once again with the treasure they have found. She uses Tobin’s office to send out emails, a few to her Dad, then to the investors and finally some to maritime museum curators in Spain, explaining the find and gauging interest in their desire to bid for artifacts to display in their maritime museums. 

She meets with Pia, feeling more professionally on top of her game from yesterday, agreeing on a loose timeline for having the relics available for evaluation. Pia explains that she’ll keep in contact and pop in every once in a while to see how they’re doing and when they’re close to completing the cleaning and preservation of all of the relics, she’ll start contacting Texas museums and offer invitations to a review party. 

“A review party?” Alex questions. 

“Oh, yes,” Pia grins at her, “H and H throws these amazing review parties,” she says, “I’ve had to get very specific on my guest list because people come just to have a such a good time,” she smiles, thinking of the fun at the last one, “talk to Lauren,” she says, “she’ll explain it to you,” 

“I will,” Alex nods, curious about it. 

“We’ll talk soon,” Pia says, standing up, “I hope Tobin feels better soon,” she sighs, “that Servando,” she shakes her head and mutters something in what Alex thinks is Swedish. 

XXXX

When Amy returned from the hospital, she was delighted to share with them that Tobin was now in a telemetry room, a step down room from the intensive care unit. They were all joyous and glad to hear that her vitals were healthy and stable. The doctor had told Amy that Tobin would most likely be released tomorrow in the afternoon or early evening if her vitals were normal overnight. 

“They took the drainage tubes out this morning,” Amy frowns, “it was painful, so they gave her meds and she was really out of it when I was there,” Amy tells Alex, “so if she’s with it, tell her about the relics,” she advises, “that they didn’t go down,” 

Alex nods, “I will,” 

Amy frowns, “She just keeps saying she was sorry. I told her everything was fine, but it didn’t register,” 

Alex frowns, feeling bad that it was weighing so heavily on Tobin’s mind. 

XXXX

Alex can’t stop smiling as she looks at Tobin. The woman is asleep on her side, a pillow holding her casted wrist in place in front of her, a pillow stuck in between her knees. She’s drooling a little on the pillow she’s got her head on and her hair is wild mess. Gone are the multiple machines that were surrounding her, gone are the tubes coming out of her, the oxygen line, only a single IV unit dispensing some fluids and medications. One unit stands to the side, displaying her steady heartrate and blood oxygen saturation. A fingertip monitor is clipped to her index finger.

Alex napped when she arrived at her room, setting her phone for an hour before she leaned the chair back and closed her eyes. When she awoke, she saw the texts from Ali and Christen who said they were coming up in a few hours and bringing her something to eat for dinner. 

She’s scrolling though her emails when she hears Tobin groan and shift in the bed. She leans in and grabs her good hand, rubbing her thumb across the back her knuckles. She watches closely as Tobin’s eyes flutter open, squinting at her as she blinks rapidly. 

“Hi, you,” Alex smiles, “how are you feeling?” 

“Ugh,” Tobin moans, closing her eyes and moving her legs, she sniffs and rubs her face into the pillow, wincing a little. 

“You alright?” Alex asks, looking at her intently.   
“My face hurts,” Tobin mumbles, closing her eyes again, taking a deep breath. There’s a bruise under her left eye on her cheekbone where Servando hit her. Then she opens her   
eyes slowly, looking up at Alex, “you’re here,” she says, her tone a little surprised. 

“Uh huh,” Alex smiles at her, “I’ve been here,” she says, “you gave us a scare but you’re doing so much better,” 

“Can I get on my back?” Tobin asks, twisting her torso and looking uncomfortable. 

Alex reaches over and presses the call button for the nurse. 

“I want the nurse to show me how to get you comfortable,” she explains, “just hold tight for a minute.” 

When the nurse arrives, Alex stands up, releasing Tobin’s hand explaining how Tobin would like to lie on her back. Together the nurse and Alex work. The nurse shows her where to place a pillow under Tobin’s shoulder. Alex helps shift the sheets and blanket and removes the pillow from her leg, setting it on Tobin’s stomach to rest her casted wrist. Before leaving the room, the nurse checks on Tobin’s vitals, smiling as she reports she’s doing good, adding that the respiratory therapist had reported that Tobin passed her post-op breathing tests. 

Tobin stares at Alex while the nurse does these things and continues to keep her eyes on her as she sits back down. “You’re okay?” She questions, squinting at her. 

“I’m okay, the crew is okay,” Alex answers, reaching over to the table and handing Tobin her glasses. She shivers slightly when Tobin puts them on, they do things to her. Even now, with Tobin’s hair looking messy and greasy, the bruise coming through on her cheek and how pale she is, Alex thinks she still looks so incredible with those glasses on. 

She sees Tobin nod and watches how her expression changes, as if she’s thinking back to what put her here. Her eyes go wide and she looks a little panicked and that’s when Alex speaks again. 

“The ship is fine. The artifacts are fine, Tobin,” she says gently, quietly, almost as if she’s dealing with a young child or a scared animal, “the cinch hook got caught on the rail on the lower deck and got hung up. Ashlyn, Dave and HAO were able to raise it back on deck.” 

Tobin tilts her head as she comprehends what she just said. “Really?” she asks, not truly believing it, “They didn’t have to go dive for it?” 

“No,” Alex smiles, “they were able to raise it before the ship headed back to port,” she nods at her, “everything is there, we have everything, Tobin,” 

Relief washes over Tobin’s features, “Whew,” she sighs, “I was so upset,” she murmurs, looking down at her wrist.

“You did the only thing that would have distracted Servando and let me get away,” Alex insists, “Tobin, you saved my life,” 

Tobin looks at her, tears welling in her eyes, “I had to,” she whispers, “I think I’m falling in love with you,” 

Alex smiles, “I am too,” she says, lifting herself from her seat and leaning over to place a soft kiss on her lips. 

Tobin gives her a dopey lopsided smile as her head falls back on the pillow, “I’m so high right now,” she chuckles. “Aaahh,” she sighs heavily, “we have to start the doc,” she says sleepily, “and I can’t feel my arm,” She pokes at her fingers on her right hand. Alex glances over to the lone infusion pump and sees the numbers climbing, indicating that her pain medication is being dispensed through the IV. It’s obviously hitting her right now. 

“Why don’t you just nap a little, babe,” Alex suggests, “I’m going to play some music and relax,” 

“Okay,” Tobin agrees, closing her eyes, “thank you for being here,” she mumbles, “I like you so much,” 

Alex pulls up her music app with one hand, her other holding Tobin’s as they sit together. Tobin falls fast asleep, her hand going slack and her breathing slowing down, looking peaceful as she rests. She wakes a while later when Christen and Ali arrive, visiting with them for a bit and then drifting back asleep. The pain meds they have her on are knocking her out. 

A little while after Christen and Ali leave, Tobin wakes, looking over at Alex as she’s watching the TV in the room. 

“Al,” she calls out quietly, her voice a little rough and low from sleep, “babe, you can go,” she says, “I’m just sleeping here,” 

“I’m fine,” Alex looks over and sees her looking at her. 

“Al,” Tobin whines and Alex raises her eyebrows at her because it’s the first time she’s heard that. 

“Yes?” she asks patiently. 

“Come on, you’ve got to work tomorrow,” Tobin says, still whining, “I feel bad you’re just sitting here,” 

Alex sighs, “I just want to hang,” she says, “Tobin, seeing you on the deck,” she says, her emotions rising at the memory of seeing her pierced to the ship with the arrows sticking out of her, “it scared the shit out of me. I thought you were going to die.”

Tobin is silent for a moment. “You wore a dive mask,” Tobin says, tilting her head, as if she’d just remembered it, then her face softens, looking at Alex, “that had to be hard for you,” 

Alex smiles, “I only panicked for a minute and then it was gone,” she replies. 

“Still,” Tobin says, she yawns and gives her a little smile, her eyes shining at her, “you were brave to do that,” 

“I needed to talk to you,” Alex explains, “I didn’t really think, I just did it.” 

Tobin’s still looking at her, letting out a happy sigh. Alex can still the tiredness etched on her face and in her steadily growing glassy eyes. She’s still pale from the trauma she’s gone through. 

“Okay,” Alex announces, “I’ll see you tomorrow, babe,” Alex says as she stands up and leans down and kisses Tobin. Tobin squeezes her hand, “I’ll be waiting,” Tobin sleepily smiles at her, settling back in the bed. 

“Hey,” Tobin says as Alex puts her laptop in her bag. “Where are you staying?” 

Alex gives her a sly smile, “At your place,” she answers, leaning over to place a lingering kiss, “I’m keeping your bed warm,” she says, her voice low, “so you better heal up,” 

“I like that,” Tobin smiles, closing her eyes, “help yourself to whatever, okay?” 

“I will, babe,” Alex says quietly, “go to sleep,” 

When Alex looks back as she opens the door, she sees Tobin asleep with a small smile on her face. 

XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed there was a chapter change- I miscalculated, so you get another one. 
> 
> The kudos and comments- thank you very much-hope you're enjoying the story.


	17. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex get to meet Tobin's Mom, Tobin is frustrated with her injuries. Tobin reveals to Alex how Maisie left her. Alex tells Tobin about her plans for the future.

.

_One Week Later_

Alex enters the house, having returned from working with Christen and Ali at H and H in the morning, setting her purse and briefcase in the guest room on the bed. They get up in the morning, have breakfast and Tobin takes her meds. She promptly falls back to sleep and Alex goes to H and H for a few hours and then returns. Alex pops out of the room, kicks her sandals off and walks down the hall. As she approaches, she can hear Tobin on the phone. 

“Yeah, Mom,” Tobin is saying, her voice is low and tired, “the ortho doc said the nerves have to heal before my fingers start moving, but she said I could squeeze the ball now before I officially start therapy. See?” 

Alex enters the living room and sees Tobin holding her phone out to show her Mom how she can squeeze the foam ball. It’s not much, but that’s to be expected. 

“Hey, Alex is here,” she switches her phone view and Alex can see the flash of a woman’s face, “hey, Al, can you come here?” 

“Sure,” Alex replies, running a hand over her hair to smooth it out. She sits down next to Tobin. 

“Hi,” Tobin grins at her, leaning against her to give her a slightly sloppy kiss, then she turns to face her phone, a grin on her face, “Mom, this is Alex, my hero,” 

Alex is blushing and feeling shy, caught off guard by this surprise meet the parent moment, “Hello,” she says, giving the woman a little wave. 

“Hi, Alex, I’m Cindy, Tobin’s Mom,” she introduces herself and Alex can immediately see the resemblance that her daughter carries. “It’s very nice to meet you,” she adds warmly. 

“Nice to meet you, too,” Alex replies.

“Thank you so much for staying with Tobin,” she says sincerely, “I feel terrible that I couldn’t get away from work to get down there,” 

“Oh, it’s no problem at all,” Alex nods her head, “it just sort of worked out perfectly,” she smiles, feeling Tobin lean against her. She glances over and takes in Tobin’s appearance, she must have just taken her afternoon meds, she’s very obviously out of it.

“Did you just take your meds?” she asks her, looking at her closely. 

“Yep,” Tobin nods her head once, “I did.” Alex can see how glassy her eyes are, a clear indication that she’s going to fall asleep shortly. 

“You took just the two I left on the counter, right?” Alex follows up, glancing over and seeing Cindy Heath peering at them intently. 

“That I did,” Tobin grins. It’s a very high grin that makes Alex grin back at her. 

“You feeling pretty good?” Alex asks, amused at how stoned Tobin gets from her meds before she falls asleep for a couple of hours. 

“Super duper,” Tobin grins, her eyes becoming little slits. 

“Well, Cindy,” Alex says, trying to follow the phone, but Tobin’s hand isn’t staying in place. She gently takes it from her, holding it steady. Tobin yawns loudly, rubbing her face with her good hand. “I think we’re gonna lose Tobin soon,” she says, standing up and fluffing the pillow on the end of the couch, “She took her meds and one of them is a pain pill and it knocks her out,” she explains sticks her hand out for Tobin to give her up her glasses. She sets them on the side table. 

Tobin grabs the other pillow to support her wrist and lays on the couch on her side, Alex stuffs a third pillow behind her back. 

“Say bye to your Mom,” Alex says quietly, facing the phone to her. 

“Bye, Ma,” Tobin says groggily, “love you,” 

“Love you, too, sweetie,” Cindy replies, “we’ll talk soon,” 

“Hang on one second, okay, Cindy?” Alex says as she helps Tobin get comfortable. 

The older woman watches Alex help her daughter. “How is she doing?” Cindy asks, her concern coming through. 

“Just taking a nap, Ma,” Tobin calls out sleepily, “talk to Alex for a while, she’s awesome,” 

Alex shakes her head at Tobin, smiling gently, “Pretty well,” she replies, using her free hand to drape the blanket from the back of the couch over her. She walks to the kitchen and grabs a water, pausing in the room. “Her chest and back are healing well, they just pull if she moves too quickly. She should get the stitches and staples out next week. She’s been in a lot of pain with her wrist, that deep ache, you know?” 

“She was like that when she broke her ankle playing soccer,” Cindy nods, looking at Alex intently. 

“Oh, when she was a kid?” Alex asks. 

Cindy chuckles, “Two years ago,” she says, “although she acted like she was twelve,” she shakes her head, “I don’t know if she just reserved it for me, but she was a whiny mess,” 

Alex smiles, “Huh,” she says, “she hasn’t really been whiny,” she says slowly, “but the pain meds knock her out. She’s on them until next week and then the ortho has her stepping down to just Norco.” 

“The poor thing,” Cindy frowns, “I wish I could be there, but summer school doesn’t let out until the beginning of August.” 

“Oh, you teach?” Alex asks as she heads outside through the sliding glass door to the backyard. She closes the screen so she’s able to hear if Tobin calls or moves around. She pulls a chair up so she can look in the living room. 

Alex finds herself having an enjoyable chat with Cindy for the next twenty minutes. Cindy is easy to talk with, just like Tobin is. She thinks they’re both surprised at how nice the conversation goes. Alex tells her about herself, how she came to meet Tobin, excluding the bar meeting, and how they slowly got together. She speaks with a smile on her face, sharing with Cindy some of their conversations before they set sail that somehow never got to discuss the documentary, instead talking about themselves and learning about each other. 

They end the call with Alex going in the house to write down Cindy’s recipe for her lasagna, which is Tobin’s favorite, exchanging phone numbers and promising to remind Tobin to check in with her regularly. 

After the call, Alex inventories the kitchen, finding the necessary ingredients except the ricotta cheese. She decides that maybe Tobin would like to get out of the house and go to the store with her. She reasons this quick trip would be perfect, they only need one item and it wouldn’t take long. They had gone for a short walk on the beach yesterday, but Tobin got winded pretty quickly and they sat for a bit until she recovered and they came back home. 

She knew Tobin was frustrated with her limits right now, even after her doctor explained how her lungs were compromised from the water and being shot and would take some time to heal. Tobin responded that she understood it, but it still bothered her. She’s having trouble coming to grips with not being fully fit. 

Their trip to the store is successful, it was just the right amount of walking that Tobin tired out as they returned to the car. Once back at her place, she felt much better. Baby steps. 

_Later That Night_

“Al, this lasagna is out of this world,” Tobin shakes her head, “it tastes just like my Mom’s,” she says, a huge smile on her face. 

Alex is beaming at her, so happy that she can make Tobin smile so much. “Thanks, babe,” she says, looking over as Tobin is eating. This is one of the first meals she’s shown a real appetite for, usually she’ll eat half of her plate. They both blamed the meds, but Alex is so pleased that Cindy gave her the recipe. 

She bounds out of her chair, retrieving her phone. “What?” Tobin asks, looking at her. 

“Hold up a forkful and smile,” Alex instructs. “Give me a thumbs up.” 

“Why?” Tobin laughs, looking at her like she’s crazy. 

“Just do it,” Alex says, “it’s the first thing you’ve eaten well and I’m proud of you.” 

Tobin rolls her eyes and humors her, lifting her full fork and smiling like a fool and adding a weak thumbs up with her casted hand. 

Alex snaps the photo, smiling at the cuteness of Tobin and then opening her messages and creating one to send to the newest contact in her phone, Cindy Heath. 

“You’re Mom’s gonna love it,” Alex smirks at Tobin as she nods and hits send. 

“Huh?” Tobin tilts her head, “My Mom?” 

“Yep,” Alex grins widely, taking in another forkful. She has to admit, Cindy’s lasagna is levels above any attempt she’s ever made at the dish. It has to be how she dries out the ricotta cheese and doctors up the store bought sauce. 

“What about my Mom?” Tobin persists. 

“Do you remember you were on the phone with her when I got home today?” Alex asks. “Right before your nap?” 

“Yeah, kinda,” Tobin looks suspicious. 

“You insisted on introducing me,” Alex explains, “and then promptly feel asleep,” 

Tobin’s mouth drops open, her eyes growing wide. “I’m so sorry,” she breathes. 

Alex chuckles, “It was fine,” she waves her hand at her, “she’s so nice, Tobin,” she says sincerely. “We talked for a while and” 

“You talked?” Tobin cuts in, looking slightly horrified. “Did she interrogate you?” 

“Tobin,” Alex chastises her gently, “I know I just met her, but she doesn’t come across as interrogating anyone,” she says, “She’s super sweet, we had a really nice conversation.”

“Yeah?” Tobin smiles at her, “You did?” 

“Yes,” Alex beams back at her, “and she feels terrible that she can’t be here to help you out,” she nods at her, “and I was telling her how you haven’t had much of an appetite and she gave me her recipe for lasagna.” 

“She gave you her recipe?” Tobin repeats loudly in a high-pitched voice, “She won’t give me her recipe,” she complains, “or Perry or Katie.” 

Alex’s chest swells with emotion learning that fact. She sits straighter in her chair, “I guess I must be special,” she says, shrugging her shoulders and taking another bite. 

Tobin doesn’t speak for a moment and Alex looks up. Tobin is looking at her with such affection, her eyes, those warm, honey and caramel irises are just exuding this happiness.   
“You’re very special,” Tobin speaks, then bites her lower lip. Alex can see how her chin quivers slightly and tears are forming in her eyes. 

Alex smiles at her and reaches her hand across the table. Tobin sets her fork down and takes it, giving her fingers a squeeze. After a minute, when Tobin’s composed herself, Alex shakes her hand out, “Eat up,” she instructs, “you have to finish that piece.” She grins at her, “Don’t want your Mom to be disappointed.” 

Alex’s phone chirps with a text notification. She’s still eating and ignores it for a moment and then it chirps again. 

“Look,” Tobin nods at her, then hums as she eats. 

**Cindy Heath: Success! Next you’ll have to work on getting her some color. That girl is as pale as and Irishman on beach in March!**

Alex laughs as she reads, then repeats it to Tobin who finishes the Irishman quote with her from memory, hearing it for most of her life. 

The next text is photo of a recipe card. Alex smiles as she looks at it. It’s weathered and slightly stained, looking like many of the index cards of recipes her own Mother has. Alex knows what Tobin means, her own Mom hasn’t given her a few recipes, holding them over Alex and her sisters as hostage, explaining that the dishes are reasons for them to keep visiting her. Alex still lives with her parents, her job traveling over the globe never really kept her at home for long and renting her own place seemed like a waste of money. Her parents are delighted to have her and they get along very well. Alex reads the recipe, noting it takes almost five hours to create the dish. It’s very involved, yet easy as she reads the instructions. She looks up and Tobin has nearly finished her piece of lasagna, that soft look of happiness on her face as she eats. 

“I think Saturday I’ll make some fish stew,” Alex comments casually, “you like that, right?” 

Tobin beams at her, her radiant smile making Alex’s heart thump just a little faster in her chest. 

“One of my faves,” Tobin breathes out, nodding and looking so over the moon happy that Alex tears up a little. 

XXXX

**Two Weeks Later**

“It’s going to take some time,” Alex quietly reminds Tobin, giving her left hand a gentle squeeze. Alex is driving them home. 

“I know,” Tobin says miserably, “I just feel useless,” she sniffs. 

The two are returning from Tobin’s first rehab session. Tobin has just officially started her rehab, her ortho doc releasing her at the end of last week. Today’s evaluation has left Tobin feeling scared, doubting that she’ll get the full use of her right hand back. She can barely touch her thumb with her index and middle finger. Her ring finger and pinky doesn’t respond much at all. She’s now sporting a high tech brace for her wrist. 

“You’re not useless,” Alex retorts, “you’re injured,” she says sternly, “you were fucking shot. Twice.” 

Tobin nods and sighs. “You’re right,” she says quietly. 

Alex glances over and sees how down Tobin looks. “Tobin, I” 

Tobin squeezes her hand, “No, I know,” she says, looking over at her, “I just need to reset, get my head straight,”

“Honey,” Alex begins again. 

“Al, I know,” Tobin insists, nodding her head, her voice low and slow, “it’ a marathon, not a sprint,” she says. “I just sort of hoped it would be better.” 

Alex stops at a red light and turns to look at her. “You’ve only just started, sweetie,” Alex consoles her. 

“Yeah,” Tobin says and yawns. 

“Did you still want to stop by the shop? See the artifacts they’ve cleaned up?” Alex asks, “Or are you tired?” 

“I’m tired,” Tobin replies, “but I want to stop by and see everyone.” 

“Okay,” Alex grins at her, “we’ll stay for little bit.” 

“Cool,” Tobin grins back at her. 

After greeting everyone with side hugs, Tobin sat in one of the office chairs, looking at the glass case of coins that Ali was working on. Ali is standing beside her, explaining how they got them so clean. 

She nudges Ali’s hip with her elbow, “Do you think I could come in next week and do some filming?” 

“Yeah, whatever you want,” Ali agrees, “we have coins at different stages of preservation, so if you wanted to record it, that would be cool,” she says excitedly, “and we have the lantern now in great condition,” 

“We haven’t even started the figurehead yet,” Christen adds, coming to lean against the table, “it’s still in a slow hydro bath,” 

“Stuff just keeps coming off,” Ali jumps in, “it’s looking pretty good.” 

“Yeah, I don’t know how much I can do each day,” Tobin says, lifting her bad arm, “but a want to try and knock some out each day.” 

“Well, just do what you can,” Christen reasons, “and we’ll be around to help you get set up and stuff.” 

Tobin nods, “Yeah,” she says, “that’d be cool.” She sees Alex coming in with Lauren, both grinning at her. Tobin narrows her eyes, “What are you two plotting?” she asks suspiciously. 

“Nothing,” Alex replies innocently, raising both hands in surrender.

“It’s just nice seeing you up and around, Tobes,” Lauren says genuinely, stepping close and giving her a gentle side hug. 

“Thanks,” Tobin whispers, “it’s good to be out,” she says, looking up at Alex. “You ready?” 

Alex nods, “Yeah,” she says to her then faces Lauren, “Tobin is starting tonight on the doc,” she announces. 

“What are you doing? Storyboard?” Lauren questions. 

“More like transcribing my journal,” Tobin frowns, “but it’s a start.” She looks at her right hand, frowning deeper, “marathon, not a sprint.” She mumbles. 

Lauren tenderly rubs Tobin’s back, “You’re gonna get through this,” she says quietly, “we’ll all be here to help you.”

Tobin looks at her, nodding slowly, “Yeah,” she says. 

XXXX

Tobin is quiet during the drive back to her house. Alex attributes it to her mostly being tired, although she knows she’s upset about wanting to start to start the documentary. She doesn’t always know what’s going on in Tobin’s mind, as she spends more time with Tobin she notices how quiet she can be. It doesn’t always mean something is wrong, but Alex just isn’t sure. Her gut is telling her to ask if she’s alright. 

Alex waits until the two of them are lying in bed, settling in for an afternoon nap. Alex is beginning to enjoy taking naps. Especially with Tobin. Feeling her next to her, touching her, she didn’t realize how much she likes the closeness it brings. They’re facing each other, Tobin’s braced wristed on a pillow between them, Alex’s leg slotted between Tobin’s and her hand on Tobin’s hip and her head sharing the pillow with Tobin’s cast. 

“Babe?” She questions, looking at Tobin, “What’s on your mind?” 

Tobin opens her eyes, slightly surprised at her question, then smiling softly when she realizes just how much Alex knows her moods. She shifts her eyes to looks away for a moment and takes a full inhale, slightly wincing as the wound on her back pulls at her, then looks at her. “I’m scared,” she says quietly. 

Alex edges closer to her, looking at her earnestly, “What are you scared of, babe?” 

Tobin licks her lips, then sucks on her lower one as she considers how to express herself. Then she looks up at Alex, “Us,” she says, “what’s going to happen when we finish the documentary.” 

Alex rubs Tobin side, “We said we’d figure things out,” she reminds her, “you’re still healing and we’ve got some time,” 

Tobin nods slightly against the pillow and Alex can clearly see she’s unconvinced.

Alex goes up on one elbow, resting her head in her hand, “Tobin,” she says quietly, “what’s really bothering you?” 

It’s then that she sees how Tobin begins to blink rapidly, tears forming. She slowly shifts, bunching up the pillow to rest her chin on it. “I’m scared you’ll leave.” 

This sound comes out of Alex’s throat, one that’s like a sad sigh. “Honey,” she says, frowning, unable to come up with anything else to say. 

Tobin swallows, Alex can hear the gulp, watching her eyes shifting around and then looking off over Alex’s shoulder. “She just left,” she says, her voice unsteady, “she said she had been seeing someone else, a guy,” she emphasizes, “and that she didn’t love me and I wasn’t what she wanted and she wasn’t a lesbian.” 

Tobin takes a deep breath, then releases it. “She told me I was worthless.” 

Alex’s eyes go wide, her shock of hearing what Tobin has just shared with her. 

“She had everything packed, she left a couch and took off,” Tobin continues, her eyes glassy and her voice cracking. “I had no idea anything was wrong,” she admits, her tone changing from hurt to bewilderment, “it took me months to stop being in a daze. It wasn’t until Ashlyn talked to me, like really talked to me that I went to see a therapist.” 

Alex nods encouraging, rubbing Tobin’s side. 

“And then, I was journaling about our relationship, looking for clues, and it hit me.” Tobin says, moving her hand out from under the pillow to wipe at her eyes, “I remembered that a few months before she left, she wanted to start like, playing in the bedroom,” she says, “she wanted me to wear a strap on,” her voice drops lower. She sniffs and shrugs a little, “I thought it would be hot,” she says, “I didn’t think there was anything more to it. Then she like, started wanting to do other stuff,” she says, closing her eyes, “like, she wanted me to be rougher,” she whispers, “and she was calling me Daddy and wanted me to call her baby girl and I wasn’t into that so much. That’s when I realized were having more sex than making love,” 

Alex keeps rubbing along Tobin’s side, nodding at her. 

“And I realize now that was when she was probably seeing whatever dude she was with,” Tobin says, “she’d be working late, she’d missed my calls when I was on the water,” she shakes her head, “I was so stupid, I believed any excuse she told me.” She says, closing her eyes again, sighing deeply and then looking at Alex. “I’m scared this is too good to be true,” she says, “I’m scared you’ll think I’m not good enough for you,” she says, dropping her eyes. 

Alex is quiet for a moment, her mind whirling with thoughts. Setting aside the anger she feels towards the woman that made Tobin feels this way, she collects herself. “Tobin,” she begins, “will you lift your arm up?”

Tobin looks confused, but lifts her arm, looking at her with knitted eyebrows. Alex pulls the pillow up higher, scooting close to hold Tobin and taking her arm and resting it on her own side. She brings her hand up to caress the side of Tobin’s face. 

“I don’t know her,” Alex states, “and right now, I’m so angry about what she said to you and wasn’t truthful with you that I’m seeing red.” She takes a moment, “Honey, you are worthy of love,” she says earnestly, “we all are. Her saying that was just to hurt you, maybe because she felt shitty about how she was leaving, maybe she was conflicted about her own sexuality. We won’t ever know. But you need to know this: you are enough. You are worthy. You are a smart woman, you are loyal, God, you’re so loyal it’s amazing. How good you are to your friends, to me…” she shakes her head. “Tobin, you were harpooned twice and stuck to the side of the ship and worried about the crew.” She smiles softly at her, “That’s loyalty above and beyond. You might not remember this, but you told me to get the life rafts out so we could save ourselves,” she strokes her hair, “sweetheart, I know I’m falling in love with you. Every day, there’s something more that I feel, that I see, that makes me just, well up inside.” 

Alex can feel the emotions rising in her, choking her up a little, “I haven’t felt like this with anyone before,” she admits. “Even in my last relationship. But you have this magnetic pull on me and I just can’t get enough of you.” She leans to kiss her lips softly, smiling at her, “I didn’t want to tell you just yet,” she says, “but I’m trying to figure out a way to stay here in Galveston. Like, after we’re done with this all the El Espiritu stuff.” 

“You are?” Tobin’s mouth drops open in shock. 

“Yeah,” Alex laughs, “I am. I don’t want to leave you and you belong here. Your friends need you here. They’re your family. I can’t ask you to leave.” 

“But, your Dad…” Tobin whispers. 

“I haven’t talked to him yet,” Alex says, “but I’m going to. I just don’t know what I’d do here,” 

Tobin is looking at her with amazement, “I don’t know what to say,” 

Alex frowns, “You don’t want me to stay?” 

“NO, I do!” Tobin nods her head vigorously, “I just…” she blinks back her tears, “you’d really do that for me?” 

Alex nods slowly, a smile spreading across her face. Tobin rapidly moves her head forward to kiss her passionately. They let their tongues explore each other, hands roaming until Tobin begins to rock against Alex’s leg that is wedged between her thighs. That’s when Alex breaks the kiss, placing her hand on Tobin’s sternum, pushing her back slightly. 

“As much as I want you,” she says a little breathlessly, “we can’t, not until your pulmonologist releases you,” 

Tobin lets her head fall onto her pillow, a frustrated groan coming from her. She cracks an eye open, “Why do you have to be so responsible?” she questions, a slight smile on her face. 

“Because we balance out each other,” Alex chuckles, “and now you need to nap,” 

“But I have so many questions,” Tobin argues, even though she yawns right after. 

“And I’ll still be here to answer them,” Alex assures her, settling on her side and pulling the pillow between them for Tobin to rest her cast on, “come on, let’s just rest here for a while.” 

“We’re talking when we get up,” Tobin insists although her voice is low and not very forceful.

“Yes, we will, babe,” Alex agrees, her tone soft and gentle, “now let’s just rest. Listen to the waves,” she suggests. She had opened the windows in the room and turned on the overhead fan. She hears Tobin let out a sigh as she shifts and smiles when she sees her eyes are closed. 

XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost coming to a close with this story. I thank you all for sticking around. I appreciate the kudos and comments, it's always fun to here your thoughts.


	18. A Plan Comes Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin has been talking with Lauren and they've got some ideas about the future of the Golazo. A somewhat healthy Tobin gets cleared for sex by her doctor and some smut ensues.

.

_Two Weeks Later_

Tobin is sweating profusely as her feet pound on the treadmill, running as fast as she can. She’s a runner, she normally runs about five to ten miles a day. She hasn’t run since before the expedition and she’s feeling it now. 

Her pulmonologist had ordered a VO2 Max Test to determine her level of maximum oxygen consumption during exercise. Since Tobin is a professional diver, she wants to be very cautious on how soon Tobin can safely return to her job. This test would give her an idea of where Tobin was at in the healing process. 

Tobin is familiar with this test from her days of playing collegiate soccer. It was always one of the dreaded tests although never as awful as the beep test. The mask on her face is annoying, her shoulder is getting sore from running with the brace on her wrist and she feels as if her gait is off, yet still feels like she was doing fairly well. She smiles to herself when the attendant supervising the test raises the incline on the treadmill. 

She’s pretty shocked to last as long as she does and the test ends. Tobin is sweaty, breathing hard and raises her one arm over her head trying to get more air in her lungs. It takes a few minutes for the results to compile. Tobin uses a towel she was given to wipe her face and drink some water, sitting down on a bench nearby. 

“Wow Tobin,” Dr. Micheals says as she enters the room, looking up from a sheaf of papers, “I did not expect these results.” She smiles at her. 

“What’s the damage?” Tobin inquires, giving her an expectant look. 

“Well, you’re coming in at forty-eight,” she states, “and for running with an altered gait with your brace and not running for almost three months, that’s impressive.” 

“Woah,” Tobin nods, her eyebrow raised, not expecting it. 

“You said you normally run from five to ten miles daily,” the doctor continues, “so, I’d anticipate you’d be in the mid-fifties when at full health.” 

“I hit sixty-two in college,” Tobin remarks with pride, “but that was when I was training every day,”

Dr. Micheals nods, “I’d say I’d like to do a retest in two months,” she says, seeing how Tobin’s face drops, “don’t worry,” she says, “I’m allowing you to dive ten meters now, and that’s mostly because of your shoulder and wrist. I think swimming would be an ideal exercise for you, I’ll email your PT that you can add water workouts to your rehab.” 

Tobin nods, she’ll take anything she gives her to be in the water again. 

“You can start running again when you step down to a lighter brace,” the doctor states, “start at three miles and build yourself up. Do not over do it. For now, you can ride a bike, I’d prefer stationary until your grip improves.” 

“I won’t,” Tobin nods, “I’ll be smart with it,” 

“I know you will,” she smiles at her. “I’ll get this printed for you and then you’re all set,” she says, “I’ll put in my guidelines and we’ll go from there. However,” she points at finger at her, “if you get any chest pains, go immediately to the ER, once you have a collapsed lung, it could come back if you over do it, so don’t blow off any pains, okay?” 

“I won’t.” Tobin nods solemnly. Then she suddenly remembers something. “Uh, Doc?” she asks, looking around the room to make sure they’re alone, “What about, uh, sex?” 

Dr. Micheals smiles, “I’ll make sure write it in that you’re released to resume sexual relations,” 

Tobin smiles, “Thanks, Doc,” 

Tobin sits on the couch, a hand on Alex’s thigh as she reads the medical report. She knew Alex wouldn’t believe her if she just announced they could have sex. As Alex scans the pages, Tobin’s hand creeps higher, her fingers making small circles on her thigh and edging ever so slowly higher and inward over her shorts. Tobin is so horny right now. On her drive home, she couldn’t wait to show Alex that they could have sex again. She’s wanted her for weeks. 

When Alex comes to the final page, a slow smile crosses her face, looking up at Tobin and then down, her eyes following Tobin’s hand as she cups Alex’s center, he fabric of her shorts the barrier. 

“It’s official,” Tobin says, gently brushing her fingers against Alex. Alex spreads her legs apart, looking at her, “It’s only appropriate we celebrate,” Alex says, placing her hand over Tobin’s, her voice raspy and eyes darkening with lust, “let’s go to bed,” 

“Wait,” Tobin says, an idea suddenly coming to her mind, “I have an idea,” she says, standing up, “I want this to be romantic,” she says quietly, “and special.” 

“Okay,” Alex nods, she’s feeling turned on, but she wants it to be special as well, “what do you have in mind?” 

“Let’s pack an overnight bag,” Tobin grins at her, “and some food,” 

“As long as this day ends with you getting me off and vice versa, I’m up for anything,” Alex grins back at her, “I’ll get the food together,” 

XXXX

“This is wonderful,” Alex says, accepting the glass of wine from Tobin, “what a great idea,” 

“It’s so pretty here, isn’t it?” Tobin comments as she looks out at their surroundings. After a couple of quick texts to Lauren to get the all clear, she had driven Alex to the docks where the Hattrick lazily bobbed at the pier, taking their fishing boat out on the water. It was a sleek thirty foot boat, with a flat bow to fish off, a hard sun deck you could access by ladder and an open area on the stern that could seat eight. The craft sleeps two in the small cabin in the hull including a small bathroom down there as well. It was set up with fish coolers, rod holders and all the amenities needed for a nice day trip on the bay to seek out fish. 

They slowly exited the harbor, cruised out of West Bay and marveled as they passed by the immense bridge connecting Highway 87 to enter East Bay. They pulled up on Goat Island at Stingaree Marina, sitting outside in the shade and enjoying a delicious meal of soft shell blue crabs and key lime pie for dessert. From there, they cruised east to enter the Anahuac National Wildlife Preserve, Tobin throttling down to slowly creep along, pulling to the side when the barges passed, both of them enjoying the view of the channel. Tobin guided the boat to an offshoot, where she turned off and travelled upstream, finding the perfect spot in a secluded cove to drop anchor. 

Currently, the sun was setting and they were sitting on the bow enjoying a drink as the sun was slowly meeting the horizon. The sounds of the forest surrounded them, the occasional splash of fish breaking through the water nearby added to the hum of nature. 

“So, I had an idea,” Tobin mentions, leaning forward and crossing her legs, “I think it might be something you’d be interested in,” 

“And what is that?” Alex inquires, taking a sip and finishing her wine. 

“I was talking to Lauren last week,” Tobin says, “and we were discussing what plans we have to better our company, like setting goals and stuff.” 

“Uh huh,” Alex nods, wondering where this is going. 

“And we realized that we really aren’t in the expedition game as good as we could be.” Tobin says, “People come to us, we don’t seek out our own wrecks to find. We get like two or three a year if we're lucky and we figured out if we did more like six or seven we wouldn't have to do the fishing tours and finding lost rings on the beach. We could just be in the wreck game." She pauses a moment, "We’re missing a leader,” she says, looking right at her. “Someone who could coordinate financing and manage the whole thing, instead of us being just the subcontractor,” she smiles at her. 

“What are you saying Tobin?” Alex asks, feeling her body flash with heat, her pulse rate quickening. 

“I’m saying if we want the Golazo to be out there finding wrecks instead of pulling up accidents and filming pleasure cruises, we need someone like you,” she says with certainty. 

“Like me?” Alex points to herself. 

Tobin nods her smile dazzling her, “What do you say the three of us talk about you joining the crew?” she asks her. 

“Really?” Alex’s eyes go wide, “You think it’d be alright? With us being together?” 

Tobin laughs, throwing her head back, then shaking it as she coughs a couple of times, “Most of the crew is couples, Al,” she says, “you fit right in,” she smiles, “you interested?” 

“You don’t think Christen would feel threatened with me being there?” Alex asks prudently. Christen is the historical researcher and Alex wouldn’t want her to feel like she was taking over everything. 

“You’d work with her,” Tobin says, “we were thinking of just limiting ourselves to Galveston Bay for a year or two,” she says, her excitement growing, “You talk with her and see how many ships are out there that we could be bring up. I’m sure she has a list somewhere of the wrecks she wants to find. The two of you would decide the wrecks to go after.” 

“Hhhmmm,” Alex considers, a smile on her face, “I don’t know,” she says, grinning at her, “the cinematographer did hit on me once when she was pretty wasted,” 

“You’ll never let me live that down, will you?” Tobin grins back at her. 

“I’d take in a meeting,” Alex agrees, smiling at her, “at least listen to what these people have to say,” 

Tobin holds her gaze, then shakes her head, “You’re something else,” she chuckles. 

“One of my stipulations is this,” Alex holds up a finger, “you have to get a larger bed in your cabin and move it, so it goes bow to stern,” 

Tobin grins at her, “Done,” she says, leaning over and kissing her softly, “I can’t wait,” 

“Me either,” Alex smiles back at her, shifting to face her, lifting her hand to hold the back of Tobin’s neck and kiss her deeply. Tobin hums in her mouth, her tongue seeking Alex’s as they slowly kiss. They pull back at the same time, smiling at each other.

“Come on,” Tobin suggests, “let’s move to the stern before it gets pitch black out here,” she says, slowly getting to her feet. 

The two carefully relocate, Alex carrying the glasses and following Tobin back to the main part of the boat. Once on the even surface, Tobin takes the glasses from Alex, setting them in cup holders and hugging her. “We’re really going to do this?” she questions. 

Alex nods, “I can’t wait to go to work with you every day,” she replies. Tobin kisses her hard, pressing their bodies close. Alex responds by gripping Tobin’s ass, bringing their hips together. “Hang on,” Tobin says against her lips, “give me a minute,” she says, leaving her grasp. 

Alex watches as Tobin pulls off a padded bench cushion and walks it over to the open stern of the boat. She sets it down, looking up to see Alex with another one in hand and setting it down next to it. Tobin grabs the sleeping bag she brought and Alex takes it from her, seeing her struggle to unzip it. She gets it open and spreads it out on top of the cushions. 

Tobin hands her the blanket they keep on the boat, along with a couple of waterproof pillows. Alex sets them in place. 

“I’ll be right back,” Alex says, kissing her softly and disappearing down the steps into the cabin. 

Tobin looks out at the water, the ripples of the current reflecting from the nearly full moon’s beams. It’s pretty cool to be able to see so much at night like this. The sky is clear, the stars beginning to shine brightly. It’s a warm night and fortunately with the nice breeze, there aren’t many insects out buzzing around. She hears a noise and turns to see Alex stepping up from the cabin stairs, wearing nothing but a short white nightie edged with lace around her breasts. 

Tobin swallows hard at the sight. She can see the desire in Alex’s eyes even in the darkness and it makes her pulse quicken. Neither speaks as Alex approaches her, Tobin stepping closer to meet her. Alex’s hands reach out to embrace her, but Tobin takes them in hers, holding them out away from her body as she looks up and down at Alex. 

“You’re so beautiful, Alex,” she says, her voice full of emotion, now stepping in close and guiding Alex’s hands to hold her, her hands settle on Alex’s hips. She feels the silky material under her fingers. Their lips meet, going soft and slow, neither in a rush. Tobin swipes her tongue along Alex’s lips, then presses it against them, seeking entrance. Alex readily accepts, delighting in the sensation. She runs her hands along Tobin’s back, feeling her solid body, feeling herself growing wet. Tobin drops a hand to her ass, pressing them together, while her braced hand travels up and finds her breast, two fingers softly tracing the outline around her perk nipple. 

“I need to touch you,” Tobin husks, moving her head to place her lips on Alex’s neck, softly peppering her with kisses. 

“I need you naked,” Alex replies, moving her hands to lift at Tobin’s tank top, pulling it over her and tossing it on the floor of the cabin. She pauses to arch her back when Tobin’s lips find that spot near her ear, inhaling as she gently sucks the skin. Her hands find the back of Tobin’s bra, swiftly unclipping it and pulling it off her. She’s intent on getting Tobin totally nude but Tobin has other ideas. Alex feels Tobin slide the material back and expose her chest and gasps when she feels Tobin’s lips gently sucking on the side of her breast. Tobin’s fingers barely touch her sides, running up and down slowly as Tobin takes her nipple in her mouth. Alex moans appreciatively, her hand finding the back of Tobin’s head to hold her there while she teases her nipple. 

She feels Tobin’s hands move back to her ass, gripping it possessively, pressing her close as she abandons her breast to kiss her deeply. When they separate, Tobin places lingering kisses down her neck, then her chest, slowly guiding her to the side of the boat. Her hands leave Alex’s ass, taking hold of her wrists and raising them above her head and Alex looks up and sees the stainless steel handrail that hangs just below the roof. She grabs on as Tobin squats down before her, her hands lifting the silky material to graze her hot skin as she kisses right below her belly. 

Tobin gently nudges Alex to spread her legs and she looks down to see the top of Tobin’s head as she leans in to slowly lick her slit. “Oooh,” she moans breathlessly, shifting her hips and widening her legs even more to give Tobin all the room she wants if she just keeps doing that. She opens her eyes and looks out to see the moon hanging over the water, the water rippling in their cove under the sky full of stars. 

Tobin kneels and hums into her as she plunges her tongue within, a louder moan escaping Alex’s lips. She’s getting close, she’s missed Tobin’s touch. It’s been almost two months since Tobin was hurt, two long months of dampening her desire to be touched and to touch Tobin. Her hips start to thrust to meet Tobin’s insistent tongue, making her moan again, this one loud and long. She tightens her grip and leans back, letting her head fall back as Tobin’s tongue keeps moving. 

After a few minutes, Tobin pauses and Alex looks down to see her looking up at her, her eyes wide and her mouth open, looking at her with a mix of affection and wonder. She smiles and raises an eyebrow at her, almost now smirking as she slowly moves back in. She circles Alex’s clit with her tongue, “Oh!” Alex nearly shouts jerking involuntarily. Tobin tightens her grip on Alex’s ass, keeping her in place as she continues to make her squirm in pleasure. 

“Toooobin,” Alex moans, “fuck, yes, right there,” she cries, feeling the heat spread through her as she feels herself tighten deep within. Tobin hums against clit, now sucking on it and Alex explodes, crying out, her legs going weak, her arms straining to hang on to the rail. Tobin lowers her intensity, still caressing her most sensitive places with her tongue as Alex pants. 

She feels Tobin’s head leaning up against her thigh, then she slowly stands, still holding on to Alex tightly, as if afraid to let her go. Alex is grateful for it, she’s unsure if she could stand on her own just yet. Tobin’s wrist brace is digging uncomfortably against her hip and she doesn’t mind, the sharp pinch bringing her to her senses. Her toes are numb and her legs are still tingling. She’s still breathing hard, but as soon as Tobin stands before her, she kisses her hard, tasting herself on Tobin’s lips. They convey their feelings in the kiss, both urgent and yet tender. When they break, Tobin leans forward, connecting their foreheads, pressing their chests together, both breathing a little hard as they gather themselves. 

They stand together for a few minutes until Alex can stand on her own. When she feels her extremities are back in working order, she moves her head down and begins to softly suck on Tobin’s neck. She shifts her leg and wedges it in between Tobin’s immediately feeling Tobin rock against her, the fabric of her shorts along her thigh. Alex drops her hands to Tobin’s waistband, pulling the material, pushing them down. “You need to get these off,” she breathes hotly in Tobin’s ear.

Tobin slides the shorts and underwear down in one go, setting out of them as she audibly gulps when she feels Alex grip her hips possessively, pulling her in once again and guiding her up and down her muscular thigh. Tobin lets out a moan, jerking into her, slowly snapping her hips to give her the most contact along Alex’s leg. Her hands find Alex’s back, keeping her right hand loosely on her low back while her left fingers trail up and down her soft skin. Tobin bends her neck as Alex flicks her tongue in her ear, sending a shiver through her, another noise escaping Tobin’s lips. 

Tobin feels like they do a dance as she continues to rut against Alex’s leg, vaguely aware of her being walked backwards until Alex stops her movements. “Kneel down,” she urges, “I need to have you.” 

Tobin looks and realizes they’re now in front of the makeshift bed, having travelled six feet from where they once stood. With her heart beating wildly in her chest, Tobin slowly gets on her knees, Alex behind her, setting a leg in between hers. Alex pushes her chest against Tobin’s back, connecting her mouth once again on Tobin’s neck, her nails raking upwards on the sides of Tobin’s legs before she feels her fingertips slowly moving to grasp her breasts. 

Tobin leans back into her, her head tilted to the side, arms dangling down, eyes closed. Alex begins to roll Tobin’s nipples through two of her fingers, hearing the appreciative moan from Tobin and smiling against her neck. She moves her head to kiss along Tobin’s jaw, murmuring a soft “Kiss me,” and then their lips connect. 

When they separate, Tobin lets out a shaky exhale, “Alex, please,” she pleads, “touch me.” She feels like she’s so wet it’s running down her thighs. Alex kisses her once more, then moves to her jaw and then back to near her ear. Alex places open mouth kisses along Tobin’s neck while she palms her breasts. She pulls her head back, leaning to the side to see Tobin’s exposed back in the moonlight. She studies the scar on her back, it’s healed nicely, her hand releasing Tobin’s breast to lightly circle around the wound. A small circle, about a half an inch in diameter. She brings her lips to touch the uneven flesh, sucking softly on it. 

Then Alex spreads her legs, getting her hips lower, her one hand still massaging and teasing Tobin’s breast. She kisses her way across Tobin’s back as she brings her hand forward, her fingertips caressing Tobin’s abdomen. 

“Alex,” Tobin breathes out, “you’re killing me here,” 

“Is that so?” Alex questions as she slides her fingers through Tobin’s folds, hearing the moan that comes from her. She begins to lightly suck on the opposite side of Tobin’s neck. She moves her hand slowly forward and back, just teasing her. 

“Kiss me,” Tobin urges, turning her head to face her. They kiss hard, Alex feeling Tobin grip her wrist, wanting her hand to go faster between her legs. They both moan as they twist their tongues together. 

Alex pulls back again, both breathing hard, “Lay down,” she instructs, moving back to give her room on the cushioned bed. 

Seeing Tobin lying there, her legs spread, the slickness on her inner thighs glistening in the moonlight, her arms splayed out to the sides does something to Alex. She smiles down at her, seeing the rise and fall of her chest, how she can see her ribs bones with her inhales, how her small nipples stand at attention atop her small breasts. She looks so sexy with her hair messy on the pillow, how her eyes are heavy lidded, how she’s licking her lips and sucking on her lower lip every so often. 

Slowly Alex crawls up, running her hands on Tobin’s legs, feeling the hard muscles under the silky soft skin. She hovers over her, leaning forward to connect their lips, kissing her intensely, then biting her lip and giving it a soft tug before releasing it. She drops her head to Tobin’s chest, finding her scar and kissing it softly before moving to her breast and sucking greedily on it, tonguing it as she uses her mouth to inhale it in her mouth. 

“Umph,” Tobin groans through gritted, letting out a soft moan after, raising her hand to cup Alex’s head. Alex moves her hand down in between Tobin’s legs, using her index finger to circle her clit. She increases her pace, working Tobin up, gently biting at her nipple and pulling on it a little before she releases it. She travels down her body, leaving kisses on her torso before settling in between her legs. 

Alex loves how Tobin’s tastes to her, the heady mix of musk and salt and a slight sweetness. She can’t get enough as she circles her clit with her tongue. She feels Tobin running her fingers through her hair on the side of her head, slowly fanning it out and letting it drop on her thigh. She can hear her shaky exhales as she continues to lap at her. 

“So good,” Tobin groans, “oh, babe,” she breathes out, “yes.” Alex can hear how she’s getting close, she can feel it as her hips are rocking again her mouth. She glances up and sees how Tobin’s arms are now outstretched, her hands clutching onto the sleeping bag. 

Tobin opens her eyes to see the sky filled with stars, it looks so beautiful and she feels so wonderful. Her climax is building, she can feel that tightness in her belly, it makes her jerk up a sporadically when Alex sucks on her clit. She’s moaning with every other exhale, it’s building, her toes are going numb, they’re beginning to curl. She needs that one more thing, one more something to send her over. 

It comes when Alex enters her with two fingers, plunging deep within her and curling them. Tobin cries out, her head jerking up, chin against her chest. She inhales sharply, her stomach tightening and lifting her shoulders off the cushions. When Alex rakes her teeth against her clit and hits her g-spot, Tobin exhales with a loud groan, holding her position for what seems like and eternity while her closed eyes see a constellation, white flashes interrupting the blackness. 

Then she collapses, completely drained of her strength, unable to do anything except close her eyes and pant heavily. She’s tired, between the VO2 test this morning and this workout, it’s probably the most active she’s been since what happened on the ship. She feels no pain in her chest and is relieved. Her wrist aches from digging it into the cushions, she wasn’t really able to grip the material much but the pressure she put on it, she can feel it now. 

She’s vaguely aware Alex is speaking but she can’t make out what she’s saying. The thud from her heart is in her ears. 

Alex is looking down at Tobin, her concern growing. She hasn’t answered her, she’s just lying there with a stupid grin on her face as she pants. 

“Babe,” Alex says, trying one more time being gentle before she slaps her to get her to respond. 

“Huh?” Tobin lazily questions with her eyes still closed. 

“Are you okay?” Alex questions.   
Tobin nods slowly, that cheesy grin still on her face. Alex relaxes, “Okay,” she breathes out, sliding down next to her on the cushions, feeling the warmth of the sleeping bag beneath her. She lays on her side, flicking her hair to one side. She feels satisfied and pleased with herself for leaving Tobin in this state of bliss. She trails two fingers up and down the middle of Tobin’s chest, watching her in the moonlight, taking in the perspiration on her forehead and the sheen that coats her body and the smile that hasn’t left her face. 

XXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yeah, so I felt compelled to add just another scene of the two of the them together. We've only got one chapter left now and I'm sad this story is coming to an end. This was a fun one to write. 
> 
> I thank you all for coming along on the adventure. The kudos and comments are always so much appreciated. There's something about putting a story out here and wondering if anyone will like it or care about the characters and it gives me some anxiety. And then you see there are kudos given and comments written and that makes the hours spent creating a work worth it. So thanks. 
> 
> Next up: rereading some of my other works and figuring out a part two to write on them. 
> 
> Right now, it's between Good for the Spirit and Mind Over Matter. Unsure which direction I'll go, but I'm feeling pretty certain it will one of those stories. I have to say, I'm a little intimidated by trying to follow up with either one, but we'll see if I can pull something together that's decent. 
> 
> Thanks again-


	19. Loose ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Alex really staying in Galveston? Has Tobin recovered from her injuries? DO these two know what their future holds? 
> 
> This final chapter sorts it all out.

.

_A Few Days Later_

“So, are you ready?” Tobin grins, looking expectantly at Alex with her hand on the doorknob.

“Hit me,” Alex grins back, holding her laptop in her hands. 

Tobin swings open the door to her editing studio, flicking on the lights and taking a few steps inside. Alex follows behind her, stepping in and marveling at her surroundings. The walls are covered with grey foam acoustic tiles, the side window is covered with dark grey curtains that shut out the outside light. Next to the window another large monitor hangs, on a slight angle towards the center of the room. A small electronics tower stands near the back wall, organized cables running from it to the front of the room where an immense flat screen is mounted to the wall. Below it is a bank of six monitors. 

Near the middle of the room, sits a simple wood table, a laptop and a keyboard with a mouse sitting on it. An impressively comfortable looking chair is behind the small table. A similar chair next to it. A lighter shade of grey couch sits along the rear wall that looks inviting as well. 

Nothing adorns the walls, there’s no shelves or photos hung, it’s a deeply impersonal room, designed for work. Yet it has this amazing vibe, as if you can just feel something special could be create here. 

“Have a seat,” Tobin offers, gesturing to the seat on the right. 

“Tobin, this is incredible,” Alex says, watching as Tobin grabs a remote and clicks it at the monitors and lights begin to flick on. Tobin starts up her laptop, then grabs the keyboard, pulling a cool tilted table across her lap. She settles in her seat, then looks over at Alex. 

“Comfy?” she asks. 

“Yes, this is so cool Tobin,” Alex gushes, still looking around the room and then back at her. “Are you comfortable?” she asks. Looking pointedly at her brace. 

“Yeah, for now,” Tobin nods, “might want a pillow in a little while.” 

“Okay,” Alex nods back, “we can do this for however long you want, okay? Don’t force yourself if you’re not feeling good,” 

“I won’t,” Tobin promises, looking over at her, “we’ve got a story to tell and I don’t want to mess it up,” she says seriously. “So, let me show you how I begin to block it out,” she says, “then we can talk about any additional interviews needed.” 

Tobin had spent the last few weeks diligently transcribing her journal from the ship, noting cameras and times, dates and ideas. She pulled all of the footage and had begun to block out the basics of the documentary. She did this on her own, usually in the mornings and early afternoons before the she left for her rehab therapy and Alex was at H and H. 

When she wasn’t doing that, her and Alex were talking. Talking about the documentary. Talking about their future. Together. Here in Galveston. 

Three hours later, Tobin straightens in her seat, wincing and rolling her neck. “We should call it a night,” she says quietly, “I’m getting kinda sore,” 

“Okay,” Alex agrees, moving to close out her screens and shut down her laptop. “Can I help you with anything?” 

“I just have to shut down my laptop,” Tobin says as she flicks the remote to turn off the monitors. 

“You want some ice cream?” Alex asks, “I was thinking of having some,” 

“Eh,” Tobin considers, “I think I’ll have something else,” she says, setting her laptop on her table and slowly getting out of her chair, “I’m not sure what I have a taste for,” 

Tobin settles on eating a banana, joining Alex on the couch as they scan the channels looking for something to watch. 

Alex glances over at Tobin and sees how her face is tense. She sets down her bowl and looks over at her again, reaching for the banana peel from her. “Oh, thanks,” Tobin mumbles, releasing it for her to drop in her bowl. 

“Are you okay?” Alex asks, moving closer to her and resting a hand on her thigh. Tobin looks over at her, “Yeah, just,” she gives her a one shoulder shrug, “I’m just uncomfortable, my shoulder hurts, my wrist is killing me,” she pauses, “I think I’m just going to take a pain pill and go to bed,” 

Alex frowns, “Is there anything I can do to help? Is your neck tight? I could give you a massage,” she offers. 

Tobin looks at her, a soft smile on her face, “Thank you,” she says and leans over and kisses her gently, “I really appreciate all that you’ve done for me,” she says, “I really do,” she looks down at her lap, “I think I need to talk to my therapist,” she admits, “I just feel kind of…off.” 

“Okay,” Alex nods, “that’s a smart thing to do,” she says, twisting on the couch to face her, “I appreciate you telling me,” she looks at her, “it’s important. You’re smart to know you feel off,” she says, “you’ve been through a lot,” 

“I mean, everything with us is going great, it really is,” she looks at her earnestly, “But I think it’s starting to kind of hit me now,” Tobin admits, “what happened on the ship,” her voice drops to a near whisper. “It was hard to concentrate tonight,” she says, leaning her head back on the couch cushions, “I kept thinking about it and I wasn’t as focused as I usually am.” 

Alex nods, “Okay,” she says, “then talking with your therapist is the thing to do,” she says, standing up and grabbing her bowl and walking to the kitchen. She returns with Tobin’s pills and a water bottle. She hands the pills to Tobin silently, offering her the water to wash them down. 

“You want to take a shower before the pills kick in?” Alex asks, her voice so soft and tender that Tobin feels a surge of emotions. “Maybe it will help you relax,” 

Tobin hasn’t spoken much at all about what happened on the ship. She’d dismiss it usually, saying she didn’t remember much or that she was okay. But the truth of it was she remembered almost all of it and she was now realizing she wasn’t okay with what happened. 

“Yeah,” she agrees, “that might be a good idea.” She looks up at Alex, “Thank you,” she says heartfully. 

Alex takes the wrist brace from Tobin, setting it down on the bathroom counter. She helps put Tobin’s hair up in the bun, then helps her out of her shirt, not that she needs the help, she just does it. Standing behind Tobin, she frees her bra and help slides the straps down her arms, watching as Tobin lets it fall to the floor. Alex lightly touches the scar of her wound on her back, placing a gentle kiss on it, before trailing her hand around Tobin’s torso as the moves to stand in front of her. She pulls at the waistband of Tobin’s warmup pants, sliding them down with her boxer briefs. Tobin steps out of the pants, standing naked in front of her. 

Tobin studies Alex, seeing the kindness she exudes in her eyes. She smiles softly at her, lifting her hand to caress her jaw, smiling wider when Alex nuzzles into her hand. She suddenly feels vulnerable, this is so much intimacy. Sure, Alex helped her shower when her wrist was in a cast and she had bandages taped to herself. This is different. Tobin lowers her hands as Alex removes her own shirt and then her shorts. 

Alex turns the water on in the shower, letting it warm up and then Tobin enters, Alex keeping a hand on her in case she slips. This is new, she hasn’t gotten in the shower with her before. She wraps her arms around Tobin from behind and feels how Tobin leans back into her. 

“It’s okay,” Alex rasps in her ear and immediately Tobin lets a sob out, shuddering as she cries. The pent up emotions she’s been holding releasing in this closed in space. It scares Tobin how strongly she’s reacting, just crying from being so scared, the pain she went through, the idea of losing her friends and Alex and dying in a horrible manner. She feels Alex tightening her grip, murmuring in her ear that everything would be okay. Tobin feels herself calming down, getting control of herself again. After a few minutes, she turns  
Tobin to face her and hugs her again, Tobin holding on to her with her good hand, her other curled close to her body as the water hits her shoulders and back. 

They stay like that until the water begins to cool, both of them losing track of time. Alex kisses Tobin tenderly, placing a hand along her jaw and looking at her, “We’ll get through this together,” she says seriously, “whatever you need from me, you have it.” 

Tobin looks at her, again those eyes just conveying such emotion to Alex. She leans in and kisses Alex so tenderly, pressing their foreheads together. “Okay,” she says, her voice raw from emotion. 

“We should get out before the water gets cold,” Alex suggests and Tobin nods, half turning to twist the knobs and shut the water off. Alex reaches out and grabs two towels, handing one to her and then quickly drying herself off. She wraps herself in her towel and then helps Tobin finish drying off, hanging the towel over her shoulders and helping her from the shower. 

“That was a really good, idea,” Tobin says quietly, looking steadily at her, “thank you,” 

Alex kisses her, “You’re welcome,” she smiles at her, “come on, let’s go get dressed.” She senses that was a huge emotional release Tobin needed, a physical response built up over time that needed a safe place to unleashed. She doesn’t press Tobin to talk about it, instead knowing Tobin would make the appointment with her therapist and would open up to her in time, once she’s processed it a bit. 

They both get in sweats and sweatshirts, opting to open the windows and let the cool air in and hear the ocean waves as it hits the shore. Tobin gets a little drowsy, but it doesn’t stop her from kissing Alex silly, sliding her left hand under Alex’s sweatshirt, her fingers lingering close to her breast. 

When they pull apart to take a breath, Tobin yawns, smiling sleepily at her. “You’re really something else, Alex Morgan,” she says, her voice low and gravelly, filled with tiredness. 

Alex smiles at her, “So are you, Tobin Heath,” she says, “for so many reasons,”

Tobin stares at her, swallowing hard, feeling her emotions rushing to the surface. “Alex, I,” she stops, struggling to say the rest. She wants to tell her she loves her, but she doesn’t know if this is the time or the place. 

Alex lays her hand on Tobin’s cheek, giving her that smile that is just for her, “I know,” she says, “I do too,” 

Tobin relaxes, smiling at her, breathing a sigh of relief, feeling the tear that slides down her cheek towards her ear. Alex smiles back at her, leaning over and kissing her. Then she settles under the covers, sighing as she gets comfortable. They both know they’re on the same page. They love each other. 

“Goodnight, babe,” Tobin says, adjusting to get comfortable as well, “see you in the morning,” 

“Goodnight, honey,” Alex murmurs, turning on her side and placing her hand on Tobin’s stomach. 

XXXX

**One Month Later**

Tobin stands at the kitchen counter, looking over as Alex laughs with Lauren and Jrue, glancing over at her and that’s when she knows they are making fun of her for something. She smiles in return, shaking her head a little, briefly wondering what story Lauren would be telling her, then realizing they’re probably too many that would make Alex laugh. She high fives Ashlyn as she passes by to grab another beer from the fridge, lifting her bottle to clink with Ash’s fresh one. They take a drink together and Ashlyn gives her a fist bump and then heads off to find Ali and hand her a fresh beer. 

“This is pretty sweet, Tobes,” HAO says from next to her, hanging her arm around Tobin’s shoulders. 

“It’s awesome,” Tobin replies, sending her a smile, “it’s just…” she shakes her head, “perfect.” 

They were celebrating the fact that the expedition was officially complete. The artifacts had been preserved and catalogued, the Texas Historical Commission had selected the pieces they would spread around the state for displays in museums, including the amazing figurehead. In an unprecedented move, the Texas Historical Commission offered them the rest of the relics to sell in place of a legal fight regarding Servando being their employee and trying to kill them all. After careful research by Ali, Christen and Alex, they calculated the income to be much more than any type of settlement they would get in a legal case that would have most of the revenue eaten up by lawyers’ fees. As a crew, they accepted and now the bids were in from museums around the world for the rest of the relics. This would mean the profits of sale would go directly to the Golazo and not just the standard salvage percentage they would receive from the THC.

Each of the crew had been given a coin as a token of remembrance of their efforts. The relief Tobin and Lauren felt when they were wired their salary for the expedition was immense. The profits they would receive from the sale of the additional relics to the museums from over the world was looking to be immense. As a team, they all had met and decided to donate the bid of artifacts that the Port of Marin’s maritime museum had placed. That was where the EL Espiritu had been built and set sail from on its fateful voyage. They all agreed it was the proper thing to do. There were more artifacts they would receive payment for from other museums and they didn’t want to be greedy. 

Lauren and Tobin had met with their financial adviser to discuss how they should handle this unexpected windfall and came up with a very smart plan. Part of it included receiving a chunk of it for themselves. Another part of it was using a chunk to invest in their business. The third chunk involved awarding a portion of the profits to the crew as part of the agreement with the THC. They were so pleased they could give their crew an amount they never dreamed they would be able to. It was estimated to be well over what any lawsuit settlement would have given them. The crew voted for Alex to receive her share as a full member of the Golazo that also included Depth Finders percentage. The investors would be paid their initial monies with a bonus as well. Alex, Lauren and Tobin felt that would work well in the future to continue building partnerships with the financial people. 

That was what they were celebrating tonight, that and another surprise that Lauren and Tobin had been working on with Alex. Earlier the three had cooked up a mess of food and they all sprawled around tables and chairs in Tobin’s backyard and ate and drank. Now they were in the house having a few more drinks before calling it a night. 

Tobin is now watching as Alex is laughing with Christen and her wife Julie, Meggie jumping on her leg to be petted. Tobin is smiling at the sight, loving how Alex has become such good friends with her friends. She just fits right in, as if she’s been here for a long time. 

Lauren and Alex approached Tobin, grinning with excitement. “How ya doing, champ?” Lauren asks, sliding an arm around her waist. 

“Awesome,” Tobin grins at her, lifting her right hand a giving her a thumbs up.

“How’s it coming along?” Lauren is looking at her hand. 

Tobin flexes her fingers out and then curls her hand into a fist. Her thumb, index and middle fingers are tight, her ring finger barely curls and her pinky doesn’t move much, the nerve damage too severe. “It’s improving,” Tobin nods, looking down at her hand, making her wrist circle around to show the range of motion she has. “I’m still gaining grip strength, but those two fingers probably won’t come back. The acupuncture doesn’t seem like it’s helping anymore, but you never know,” she shrugs, “I’ll probably do another month of it and then that’s it.” 

“Hum,” Lauren says, frowning a little, her eyes focused on the scar visible on Tobin’s wrist. Tobin notices and bumps their hips together, “Hey,” Tobin says, her tone gets Lauren’s attention. 

“I’m cool if it doesn’t come back,” she says seriously, looking at Lauren intently. “My grip is decent now,” she explains, “and I can still dive and lift things and it’s fine. I can live with it.” 

Lauren can see how peaceful Tobin’s eyes are. She hasn’t seen them like that in months. She smiles, “I’m glad,” she says, “I know you’ll keep working hard, but I’m glad you’re at peace with the possibility.” 

Alex comes up to them, smiling and taking hold of Tobin’s wrist, rubbing her thumb in small circles on the inside scar. “You ready?” she asks the two of them. They both nod. 

Tobin whistles loudly to get everyone’s attention and the room quiets down. 

“Yo, guys,” she shouts to get them to listen, “Lauren has something to say.” 

“We wouldn’t be here right now without all of the hard work each and every one of you has put in for years.” Lauren begins, “And without this chance meeting that hooked us up with Alex with our longest expedition,” she grins at Alex, “which beat the one we took with your Father by two days, we wouldn’t be gathered here tonight. The trip we took together had everything and it nearly killed us. This is the trip we will tell our children about and our grandchildren all about. Without the bravery of Tobin and Alex, we would have lost it all. If you guys hadn’t snuck away to make out or whatever at lunch,” everyone chuckles, “we wouldn’t be here tonight. Seriously.” 

“Tobin is nearly finished with the documentary, we have the Viewing Party coming up on Friday and then we’ll have some down time.” She smiles at them. “I think we can all agree that one of the highlights of this trip was working with Alex.” Lauren continues, “She’s an encyclopedia of knowledge and how easily she integrated our team philosophy and made it her own, just speaks volumes of her leadership and character.” 

Tobin pulls Alex close to her side and gives her a peck on the cheek. 

“Tobin and I were talking about what H and H was lacking to take this business to the next level,” Lauren continues, scanning the room with a smile on her face, “and we realized it is right in front of us.” 

“We met and talked with Alex and discussed her many talents and came to an understanding with her and Depth Finders.” 

“Uh,” Ashlyn looks a little panicked, “you guys aren’t selling to them, are you?”

“No, we aren’t,” Tobin smiles widely. “Tell them, babe,” 

“So,” Alex takes a deep breath and looks around the room, “in the months I’ve gotten to know you guys, even before we set sail, I knew my Dad was right when he said you were a fantastic crew. You only confirmed it the first few days of the expedition. The whole teamwork concept, how you guys communicate, it just really resonated with me, it was something I missed.” 

“I knew I’d meet some amazing people, but I never thought I’d find someone so special,” she smiles at Tobin, “and that left me in a tough place. At first, I thought maybe Tobin would want to come and work at Depth Finders, but when I really got to know you guys, I knew she would never leave and I really like what you’ve got going on here.” 

“Aw,” Ali says, her eyes shining bright as Ashlyn slips an arm around her waist. 

“I decided I wanted to stay in Galveston, but I wasn’t sure what I’d do,” Alex continues, “little did I know, Tobin and Lauren were having some serious conversations and then the three of us began talking and then I spoke with my dad, and things just started rolling.” 

She stops a minute to take a sip of her beer, “So, long story short, Lauren and Tobin have asked me to join the crew as an expedition lead, we would focus on the Gulf, and I’d be able to use my contacts through Depth Finders for one year while I work with Christen and Lauren to get to know the investors you use, and I’d be an employee of the Golazo.” She lets out a breath. Christen is beaming, having been told the news a couple of days ago and eagerly looking forward to showing Alex her hit list of wrecks in the Gulf to find. 

Cheers erupt and everyone comes forward to congratulate Alex and welcome her to the crew. 

Tobin whistles again, getting their attention. 

“Chris and Alex are going to work together on assessing the best chances of finding our next expedition.” She says, “we’ll have a few short trips out to run sonar and see if we can find them. Then Alex will do her thing and get some investors interested and we’ll go from there. The idea behind this is that if we focus on wreck diving, we won’t need to do the fishing tours and other stuff. We’ll have more time for ourselves and our families.” 

She looks around the room, “I still need some time to heal before I can deep dive safely,” she says, “but in the meantime, we have another little gift for you guys,” she says, opening her kitchen drawer and holding up a stack of envelops, “in addition to the bonus we were so happy to share with you all, these have hotel and airlines gift cards in them,” she grins at them as she waves the stack in her hand, “We’re going to have a month off before we even think of a sonar trip, so we want you all to take a nice vacation and relax before we regroup and start our next adventure.” 

“But,” Lauren adds, “we’re not paying any bail money!” 

Cheers fill the house. 

XXXX

Alex notices Tobin is rubbing her wrist when she enters the house after taking out the last bag of trash. The party is over and they’ve just finished the last little bit of straightening up to be done. Before everyone left, they all pitched in to clean up the place. 

“How’s it feeling?” she asks, seeing her pained expression. 

“Just a little sore,” Tobin replies, “probably used it a little too much tonight,” she smiles at her and holds her close, “and before you say it, yes, I probably should have worn my brace,” 

“I wasn’t going to say it,” Alex sasses back at her, “I’m not an I told you so kind of a gal,” she smirks at her. 

“Hum,” Tobin considers, looking Alex over, “no, you’re not,” she nods, “you’re a hot and sexy as fuck kind of a gal,” 

Alex eyes her, seeing how Tobin’s eyes are darkening as she looks at her, “Is that right?” she questions, her voice low raspy. 

“Very,” Tobin says, lowering her hands from Alex’s waist and firmly gripping her ass, pressing their fronts together, “you turn me on so much,” 

“Well, what should I do about that?” Alex murmurs, leaning in and gently sucking on Tobin’s neck. 

“That’s a good start,” Tobin cracks, leaning her head to the side to give Alex more access.

Alex suddenly pulls her head back, looking at Tobin seriously. 

“What?” Tobin questions, wondering what’s wrong. 

“So, you’re seriously okay with our vacation being going to California, seeing my Dad, meeting my Mom and sisters, then packing my stuff and driving back here?” she asks her, looking at her carefully. 

“Totally,” Tobin replies immediately, “we had our first adventure on the water, why not have our next one on land?” 

Alex laughs, bringing her hand up to caress Tobin’s jaw, “Every day is an adventure with you,” she says, giving Tobin a soft kiss, “what do you say we go have an adventure in the bedroom,” she husks, lowering her hand to link her fingers with Tobin’s hand, giving her a little pull. 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Tobin smirks at her, delivering a smack to Alex’s ass as she follows her. Alex looks over her shoulder, her eyes smoldering at her, “You’re gonna pay for that,” she warns.

“I should hope so,” Tobin grins at her, wiggling her eyebrows, delivering another smack as Alex squeals and trots down the hall. 

Fini


End file.
